


It's Like Stars

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anxiety, BlindAU, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of suicide attempt, PTSD, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: While Jake is going about his usual afternoon with his seeing-eye-dog, Chloe, playing fetch at the park with her, a stranger comes to him and asks for directions to the nearby store. The two of them get along fabulously and decide to continue to hang out when they discover they only live across the park from one another. Of course, not for long.





	1. Swooning at the Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play between my friend, Jamie, and me. I'm Jake and she's Dave.

Jake sighed as he walked along the sidewalk, his boots crunching against the concrete. Chloe's paws padded, his cane scratching and tapping. People spoke, stepped, ran, jogged, moved around him. He never knew how much noise was in the world until he didn't have a choice but to hear it at top volume. Some feet ahead of him, someone is using a hose, spraying what was likely a window, a flat surface- he frowned when mist hit his face, likely dampening Chloe's coat. She stepped closer to him, her harness scratching. His cane hit something away, probably a rock that had made its way onto the sidewalk.  
He sighed.  
His phone vibrated as a robotic woman said, "Your destination is in ten feet." He already knew that, the tearing noises, barking, yelling, running, laughter. He was aware that he was right by the park, it was across the street, to his right. Chloe took him to the crosswalk and went when it was safe for her master. "You have arrived at your destination," the lady stated as Jake's cane hit a softer surface that held different, then he stepped into it.  
Jake loved grass, the way it felt under his boots, the sagging sort of wheeze it gave, the swooshing noise that came from his cane across it, Chloe's claws digging into the dirt underneath it. He needed to take her to the salon. Chloe was his seeing-eye-dog, and she had been very good so he was rewarding her. They walked to a bench, he waited until his cane hit it, broke down his cane and placed it in his pocket, then used his hand to guide him the rest of the way into sitting. His pants sighed, the various items he kept in his many pockets shifting.  
"Ready, girl?" He asked with a smile, pulling out a tennis ball from his right pocket, waiting for a moment. All the noise was in front of him, he could hear rattling of a fence, a lot of screaming in high pitches. That was where the children were. He turned to his left, it sounded quite, likely not a lot of people. He brought the ball back and threw it in that direction. His smile was calm, going away as her running died into nothing. He had always had a good arm.  
Dave was slowly regretting this decision a little more minute by minute. he demanded to know who’s bright idea it was to let him move to Pennsylvania in the first fucking place, there were a few strong words coming their way. Until he remembered that person was him, and he’d already gotten those words. At first he’d thought it’d be a good idea to drive from sunny, perfect Houston to his new home.  
Turns out that 21 hour drive was a lot harder and a lot longer than he thought it be. He should have flown like the first two times. His second bright idea was to move to the state period. He’d never been this cold in his whole life. Never once did he think he would miss the hot, humid texas weather until he had to buy something thicker than a hoodie for the first time ever. Now Dave found himself walking by the park for the second time, unable to find the grocery store the landlord of the house he was renting said was close. finally he sighed and breached onto the grass, eyes settling on the closest person, a man with a dog. walking over to tap his shoulder. "Excuse me, can you give me directions?"  
Jake had quietly zoning out, his body following the motions of throwing the ball automatically. He kept his hand flat on the bench, Chloe came and put the ball directly into his hand, and he threw it in the same direction. The sound of walking didn't spike his attention, given the park was rather full that day- it was never all that busy. So, when something touched his shoulder, he gasped and nearly fell out of the bench, instantly standing and whipping around to face the person.  
"My god, you frightened me, mate!" He stated with a huge grin that showed his teeth, a hand going to his chest as he laughed a bit, "Terribly sorry, but I didn't catch what you said?" The white husky returned to his side, he reached down, took the ball, and threw it again.  
He would have been lying if he said the gasp and jumping up coming from the other hadn’t startled him. But he hoped the stranger didn’t see, nor ask. "No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Could you tell me how to get somewhere? My landlord said there was a grocery store near here and I can’t find it." There was a soft southern tone to his voice, looking down when he saw the dog. "Pretty dog," he commented before glancing back to him, "Could you help me out?"  
He was silent for a long moment, he had never heard a Southern accent in person before, definitely not in England and not in his little town either. It sort of shocked him for a moment, he ears zoning on it before he actually heard the words. "Oh, erm.. Yes, thank you, she's very well-behaved. Do you know what the store is called? There's one about a mile away, closest to this park, I could walk you there but, I fear, I'm not the best giving directions."  
"No, he didnt tell me," the blond shook his head. "He just said it was close by, but if you wouldn't mind, that’d be great." At least he picked a nice one to ask, it seemed. "I’m Dave, by the way,” a friendly grin came after it. "If you don’t want to walk to show me, just tell me which way and that might help me out."  
Jake held his left hand out to him, "A pleasure to meet you, Dave, I'm Jake English!" His voice matched his last name, a thick Southern English accent laced in his words. "And walking you won't be any worry at all, I was wanting something to drink anyhow, as long as you're okay with walking a bit slowly?" He chuckled softly, hearing and feeling Chloe coming back and sitting at his ankles.  
“Dave strider," he finished the introduction, gladly meeting the handshake. "If you show me where it is I’ll even buy that drink for you," he laughed a little, sliding his hand back into his pocket.  
"No, that's quite alright, very appreciated." He slowly knelt on the ground, reaching into a small pocket on the side of Chloe's harness and pulling out a Velcro sign with ‘SERVICE DOG’ printed in black against the yellow. With practiced ease, he attached it to her back then stood, fixing his dark glasses, and pulled out his cane- with simple shake on the handle, it quickly snapped together into it's proper state. "I need to continue her walk anyway, so I don't mind at all. Shall we go then?" He asked, vaguely pointing his cane in front of him, past Dave, "It's that way."  
Dave’s eyes went wide behind his own shades, looking the man over again. "You sure you don’t want me to buy that drink?" He offered again. moving out of the man way, just incase he didn’t know where Dave was standing. "It’s the least I could do," he turned in the direction Jake was pointing, nodding to himself.  
Jake chuckled softly, shaking his head. He could hear him moving away, not minding, a bit amused by his voice, he was obviously a bit confused. "I'm fine, promise you, mister Strider," he stepped around him and headed in the direction he was been pointing, his cane swiping side to side, Chloe walking obediently at his ankles.  
Dave walked beside him, tugging his own coat a bit tighter around his shoulders. "So have you lived here for a while?" Stuffing his hands into his coat and looking around, "It’s awful quiet around here, it seems."  
"Yes, actually. I've lived here for about eight years," he nodded his head, grinning brightly, "and yes, again, it's a very small town, if you hadn't already known, and not much happens here. How long have you been here?"  
“Less than 24 hours actually, I just moved here from Texas for a job in Baltimore." He watched the dog for a second as they walked, she looked so alert. "But you could probably tell it hasn’t been long since I can’t even find the grocery store."  
Jake laughed brightly, but seemed surprised, "Does your phone not have a navigation system? Heh, I use to travel the world before my blasted vision went and I became stuck here with my cousin," he shrugged, "it's a pleasant town, a bit boring."  
“I didn’t think I’d need it for a place this small." he laughed, shaking his head and watching his feet, glancing up every now and then to see where they were going, “I thought it’d be alot easier to find it."  
"Well, mister Strider, I must say you were confused there. These roads and streets all look exactly the same, to my memory. It's an old town with odds and ends, surprisingly easy to get lost in."  
“Oh trust me, I know, I passed the park two fucking times." He smiled and kept the pace with the man, "So is there anything to do around here?"  
Jake thought for a moment then shrugged, "Not particularly. There's town events here and there, but none for a while now. Lots of places to eat, the library use to be nice but it doesn't hold braille- not surprisingly. Mostly, anything interesting to do, is outside of town."  
“And to think I told them I wanted some place quiet to work. I didn’t think it’d be this quiet." Dave noted a few of the restaurants as they passed.  
"What do you do? If I may ask?" He turned his head to show he was giving him his full attention.  
“I’m a DJ, I have a new contract at a club in Baltimore. I only do live shows on the weekends and the rest of the week they’ll use music I make from home."  
Chloe stopped promptly, sitting down to stop Jake. He blinked down toward her then moved his cane over to feel a pothole, stepping around it to continue, "I've never met someone with such a profession! I don't listen to a lot of music outside of classical, though."  
“Classical is alright. But I don’t use a lot of that in my mixes. Then again, I don’t use a lot of other people’s music period. Just a few seconds here and there,” he chuckled, shaking his head, "I could let you listen sometime."  
"That would be wonderful, I would love to hear your music."  
Dave sounded shorter than Jake, but not much younger than him, they were probably the same age- Jake was on the tall side of things. Dave was just a small hair below average height, but it’s not like he needed to be tall to work his fingers over the tables like a common music god.  
"Well i can let you listen later."  
"Later?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Am I misreading, or is that an invitation for me to enter your apartment, mister Strider?"  
“Well, I was meaning after I’m done my shopping. Which won’t take long. I’m not going to get a lot until they fly my furniture up here. A mini-fridge only holds so much." He smiled, chewing in the inside of his lip, "It wasn’t intended that way. But I don’t see why not. Besides my landlord, you’re the only person here I know. I haven’t even met my neighbors yet."  
Jake laughed softly, "Sorry, if that sounded a bit odd." He turned his head to the side, as if looking at the area around them, then looked forwards again. He looked to be concentrating for a moment before abruptly turning to the left at a four-way intersection.  
"No, it’s okay." He laughed lightly, taking a few quick steps to catch back up to him once he turned, not expecting it. "So you know what I do. What do you do?"  
"I own a shooting range," he said proudly, grinning ahead, "a very successful one, if I may add."  
"Shit, really?" He sounded a little impressed, smiling a little. "I’ve never shot a gun. I do, however, know a few things about sword fighting."  
"Well, it was my grandmother's, she raised me, but she passed so it's mine now." He turning his head down to him, "I've never held a sword before- but I never missed a bull's eye when I could see."  
“Have you tried to shoot since you haven’t been able to see?" He glanced up taking in his features, “My brother taught me how to fight, the only thing I really got from him was an inheritance and rights to the money from his puppet porn site."  
"I, eh.." he seemed thrown off by the last statement, making a face, "sounds an awful lot like someone I know," he shook his head, turning left again. "I would try but my cousin would take the chance and shoot me dead just for trying."  
“Who?" He arched an eyebrow, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his lips tugging down into a frown. "Well, you’ll just have to try without them, but with someone who could see.”  
"I don't know his name, we just occasionally speak on a chatting site I use. We spoke before I lost my vision but I don't remember his and he says he won't tell me until I guess it correctly. Apparently I've been close sometimes."  
“Was the last time you talked to him maybe eight months ago?" He had a full frown now, kind of glad the man couldn’t see it and hoping it wasn’t the same guy.  
Jake thought for a moment then shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Why are you upset?" He turned his head down to him, turning right so they were walking along a main road. He couldn’t see Dave’s face but he could hear his expression through his words.  
“I’d hate to have to tell you bad news and barely even know you. You see, my brother and I both use this weird chat service pesterchum, you never really hear a lot of people talking about it."  
"Oh, yes, I use Pesterchum, in fact, it reads out words well, compared to other websites. Why is it bad news that you happen to use the same chatting sight as me?"  
“Two guys that use the same chat site, both have puppet porn websites. Just odd," he shrugged, looking around at the street they were on, "I wouldn’t have never found this on my own. My landlord gave me no directions."  
Jake snickered softly, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know if he's ever said he has a porn website, but I know he talks about sexual puppets a lot."  
“What was his handle?" Dave looked back at him, keeping close to the taller man and out of the way of anyone passing by.  
"Hold on, did you suggest earlier that there's a chance of me trying to fire a gun without someone around?" He snorted, starting to laugh, "I'm not allowed with guns alone, even without bullets, how in the dickens would I even manage to the range with a gun without my mates stopping me."  
“No, I said don’t do it with your cousin around, if that’s what’s stopping you. But at least do it with someone that can see."  
"I don't think I have any friends that would do that. I don't have many, and those of whom I do, are busy quite often."  
“Well I can see," he hummed, nudging him, "But you changed the subject on me. Don’t think I didn’t catch that."  
Jake jumped a bit, Chloe looking up at them quickly, sidestepping when he was nudged. "Yes, I assume you can see!" They came up in front of a large grocery store, just at a red light. Jake turned and started down the hill that was the parking lot, "And I didn't change any topics, sir."  
“I asked what your friend’s handle was and you brought up the guns from like five minutes ago.," he laughed, reaching out to keep him steady.  
"Oh, I thought I answered that, I guess my mind changed gears, greatest apologies. I don't know his chumhandle- how to say it, at least, and my computer never reads it. It just tells me I have a message and he speaks very distinctly, so it's easy to assume when it's him."  
"Well how does he talk? God you’re so hard to get an answer from," he shook his head, brushing his bangs from his face.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly as they reached the entrance, the doors sliding away from them, "eh, he doesn't.. I don't know, mister Strider? Why is this even so important to you?"  
“Does the name Dirk sound familiar?" He walked into the store, grabbing a shopping cart to push along.  
Jake raised an eyebrow, "No? Is that even a name?"  
“It’s my brother’s name. He sounds like this friend of yours."  
Both brows raised instantly, his face red, "Oh my god, I apologies! I didn't mean to offend you, I've just never heard a name like that before and the question caught me off guard, I'm so sorry!"  
“No, it’s okay," he chuckled and shook his head, putting a few things into the cart. "The only way I can say this bluntly is I was asking because I don’t want my dead brother to be your friend and you just never hear from him again without any closure."  
"Your..Your dead brother?" He blinked, before a frown settled, "I'm so sorry, mate.. "  
“No, don’t be. Why do you think I said inheritance and the rights to his site?"  
"I figured it was future tense," he shrugged, sounding much more awkward then.  
“No," he shook his head with a frown, keeping his eyes on the food they passed.  
Jake touched Chloe softly with the hand that held her leash then turned his head around, as if looking around again. He didn't know why he did it, old habits, maybe. "So do you believe we're in the right store?"  
“Not sure if it’s the right one but it’s a grocery store," he shrugged and smiled, humming slowly to himself, “so it works the same."  
"Question, do you have a car? And if so, where is it right now?" He walked alongside him, his awkwardness of the mention of a dead relative leaving quickly.  
“Back at my house, by the park. Why?" He frowned, stopping to looking over to him. "Are you okay, Jake?"  
"But wait, didn't we come here so you could find your apartment? Or maybe that isn't what you said earlier.. I'm fine, just a bit confused," he smiled at him, chuckling, "Sorry."  
“I wanted help finding the grocery store," he laughed a little louder at that, looking over at him. "And I rent a house."  
Jake continued to laugh but was obviously confused, "My memory isn't always the best. I live across the street from the park?"  
“I’m renting the two story beside the flower shop."  
He thought for a moment- during his walk, when someone was spraying down the windows, he figured that was the flower shop. "I'm across the other side of the park."  
“Oh okay, you’re pretty close," he smiled, finishing up his shopping. "You should come over sometime."  
"I thought we agreed I was coming over after this to listen to your music," he smiled at him.  
“I didn’t know you’d decided for sure."  
"Am I allowed? If you would rather I not, I don't mind in the slightest."  
“No, you can come. The furniture isn’t that comfortable though. All of my stuff isn’t here yet."  
"That's fine. Chloe needs to go to the salon so I probably won't stay for long." He could hear her claws just hardly clicking against the floor as they walked.  
“Stay as long as you want." Dave smiled a little, finally grabbing some stuff to drink. "I’m ready to check out now."  
"I usually get a drink from the little fridges at the checkout," he explained, not quite sure where they were in the store so not making a move to go any direction.  
“This way," Dave lightly grabbed his arm and turned them around, tugging him gently forward.  
"Thank you, I can walk," he said quietly, taking his arm back as they went. He didn't like being pulled around, even if gently, it had always bothered him, blind or not.  
“I know you can, just letting you know which direction I was going..." he trailed off, keeping his hands on the cart, not getting anything else unless something caught his eye.  
"I can hear your cart, and walking.." He walked alongside him, not doing much of anything with his cane, allowing Chloe and Dave's sounds to guide him fine.  
“Alright, sorry." Dave stops when he got to the line. "What did you want to drink?”  
"Just a bottle of water, or sweet tea if there's any in this fridge."  
Dave grabbed a bottle of sweet tea, adding it to the the things to be paid for, "I got sweet tea."  
Jake held his cane down by his thumb and held out his hand, smiling brightly, "Thank you, very much, mister Strider."  
“I’ll pay for it. You helped me out, let me return the favor," he offered, but still handed it over to him.  
"As I already said earlier, though appreciated, I would much rather pay for it, please."  
"okay." he nodded, putting his things up onto the belt.  
Jake held the bottle in his hand, only letting go to directly hand it to the worker, swipe a credit card (with minimal groping in the air) then took it again. He broke down his cane and placed it in his pocket in favour for the drink, allowing Chloe to walk him. "Would you like me to carry some of your groceries?"  
“Yeah, sure, please." He handed Jake the things that could be smushed: bread, chips and other soft things, keeping the damaging groceries in his own hand. “Thank you."  
He had placed his tea in his pocket then held the groceries with a grin. "Of course! It's the gentlemanly thing to do."  
"You tryin to swoon me, English?" He chuckled, going out the doors as they opened. "Fair warning, I don’t have sex before the first date," he teased, pulling a bottle of apple juice from one of his bags and opening it.  
"Is it working?" He asked, his grin mellowing some as they went.  
“It might be. I’m not sure yet," he smiled, going back the way the came.  
Jake snorted, shaking his head, "Fair warning, I don't have sex."  
“Never?" He laughed a little."Is it because of being blind or a personal preference?"  
"No, I've just never met someone worth it," he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Well you might, who knows," he returned the shrug, watching the scenery this time instead of street signs.  
"I'm not against the idea, I just want to wait until I meet the right guy or gal. Ya know?"  
“I understand. Not a lot of people wait. I didn’t." He laughed a little, walking be side him.  
"I figured. May I ask how old you were?"  
“Uh.. 16? I’m 23 now. It was at a party, one of my friend’s older brother. actually."  
He blinked, turning his head down to him, "Was that...good?" He asked unsurely.  
“It hurt a little, if I’m being honest. I was sore afterwards.”  
"I meant more were you agreeing on it, with the fact of a party and older brother it could be bad- are you really older than me? You're short."  
“Oh, that. No, he had my permission," he nods, laughing a little. "Dirk got all the height and most of the muscle. I got the short, thin body. Perfect for sword fighting, I guess. and parkour. How old are you?"  
“That's good, the consent, and I suppose the fighting part. Today is actually my 21st birthday!" He beamed.  
“Oh shit. Happy birthday, dude," He smiled over at him, looking him over, "Mine’s in a few days. I’ll be 23 then, I just round up when it’s this close."  
"Thank you! And is that so? It's interesting we nearly share a birthday."  
Jake’s phone suddenly spoke in it's calm, female voice, "One text message from Jade."  
Jake frowned, his hands a bit full, "She isn't going to be pleased that I'm not answering."  
“Dirk and I had the same birthday, but he was older than i was by a couple of years." He looked over before reaching out to take the bags back, "Here, I’ll take these.”  
"No, no, it's perfectly fine, Harley can be patient and wait until I'm capable of texting," he held the bags tightly, shaking his head.  
“You sure? I can hold them for a second while you answer back." He let go though, keeping his eyes on Jake.  
Jake chuckled, shaking his head, "It's fine, she can wait another ten minutes."  
"Alright," he smiled and walked with him, glancing at him every now and then. "So what do you do in your free time?"  
"Listen to music, read, I clean my personal guns twice a week, walk every day?" He shrugged, "Not much to do when you don't have many friends or eyesight."  
“Dude, are you serious?" he laughed, "An ex girlfriend of mine was blind, she’s a lawyer. There’s plenty of shit you could do. Step to right, we’re at the pothole."  
Jake rolled his eyes, "I live alone, my only family is my younger cousin and all she does is worry about me and says I shouldn't do anything. I want to do more, trust me."  
“Then do more," he shrugged like it was easy, seeing the park soon..  
"Enlighten me, Mister Strider, what do you think I should do?"  
“Any career you’ve wanted to take?"  
"I have my dream career! Well, second, my dreams were to just travel my whole life but without a partner, I don't want to travel somewhere I'm not familiar."  
“Well, maybe you’ll just have to travel with someone?" He asked, going toward his house.  
He chuckled, "I would certainly like to have someone to travel with."  
“Well, then find you someone," he smiled. "There’s steps," he warns, walking up them and unlocking the door.  
Jake walked very carefully up the stairs, and cautiously moving through the house, staying close to Dave in the new house without his cane.  
The house was pretty much empty aside from a futon and a mini fridge, it’d be full soon though when the movers brought his things. "there’s a couch over there to the left."  
"Where should I put your groceries?" He asked as he let go of the leash and handle attached to Chloe’s harness.  
“Just hand them here," he took the bags, putting what needed to stay cold into the mini fridge. "Are you hungry?"  
"Heavens no! Thank you very much, though." Jake moved carefully and sat on the futon, smiling over in his direction.  
Dave went to sit beside him, a pair of headphones in hand now. “You ready?  
He looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry, ready for what?" A moment went then his expression brightened, "Oh! Never mind, I understand, yes please."  
He laughed and handed the headphones over, pulling up his music. Jake took them, felt over the surface for a moment so he knew what they were, then put them on. His expression was mostly blank, his eyebrows just subtly raised. Dave started his music, a softer piece that was played at the clubs he worked for, mostly for slow dancing. He didn’t want to scare the poor man if he liked classical.  
His blank expression softened to a calm one, his lips just hardly upturned in a shadowed smile. "I love it, but I was under the impression your music was bit more, uh? Upbeat?"  
“I didn’t wanna scare you off," he teased, letting him listen to that one, "They get more intense."  
"I can assure you, you will do nothing of the sorts with just your music. May I listen to an intense one?"  
Dave laughed, changing the song. It was more upbeat, one Dave obviously put a lot of effort into. It had a good, strong bass and bunch of filler, something to easily dance too.  
Jake's expression became unreadable as he squinted straight ahead. When the song was over, he took both headphones from his ears and turned to grin at Dave, "It's very obvious that you enjoy what you do."  
“What makes you say that?" He smiled, picking another song, this one not as harsh.  
He kept them around his shoulders, the loud volume making it easier for him to hear it. "It all sounds like how I see."  
“What do you mean?"  
"Like.." He paused, listening to the song as he thought of how to word it. "I can hear very well, and because I spent most of my life being able to see- whenever I hear something, if it's something that I remember what it looks like, I get a flash of the thing, but- for instance- when you speak, I just..see motions in the darkness in your area. However, I'm not actually seeing the things, it's just sort of subconscious..If any of that made sense, it is how your music is. It makes you feel emotions- you can make the listener feel how you want with the sounds, but in a subconscious level. And that takes a high level of concentration and understanding. You aren't willing to do something like that if you don't truly enjoy it." The Englishman paused then blushed, "Sorry, I'm rambling."  
He nodded and listened to Jake talk, laughing at the end, "No, it’s okay. I understood what you meant." Dave took off his shades and set them on the table. "I do put a lot of hard work into it."  
Jake turned his attention down at the table, tilting his head to the side. He wasn't sure what the sound was but after a moment, he took off his own glasses and set them down. "Ah," he nodded and put them back on, turning to give him his infamous grin, teeth and all, "It's evident that you work hard on your music."  
“Very hard. I guess that’s why they offered me a free move up here," he laughed, relaxing back on the couch. "She doesn’t have to sit in the floor by the way. I don’t mind if she gets on the couch."  
"No, she has to stay down," he said in a suddenly stern voice, Chloe's ears flattened as she went from sitting to laying. "Speaking of which, I really should be taking her to the salon now."  
“Alright." he nodded, sitting up a bit. "You can come over any time you want," Dave offered, scratching the dog behind her ears.  
"You as well! Though, you don't know my house?" He shrugged, laughing a bit, "May I have your phone number? Or Chumhandle?"  
Dave told him his phone number, "and my chumhandle is turntechGodhead." He stood up, pushing his bangs from his face. "Message me anytime.”  
He rubbed the side of his neck, smiling, "Thank you," he brought out his cane and asked, "So how is my 'swooning'?"  
"I gave you my number, didn’t I? And invited you back. It’s going real’ good."  
"It's my accent, isn't it?" He looked up at him, raising an eyebrow with a crooked grin.  
“Partially. I have a thing for tall, handsome, British guys."  
"That seems to be a pretty common thing for Americans," he went to the door, pulling open and calling a farewell before leaving to take his dog to a well deserved salon visit  
“It’s the guns too. I like my men dangerous," he teased. waiting by the door for a second.  
"Well, I'll be sure to give you a lesson when you come over," he called over his shoulder.  
“Is that a date? Asking me out already? Damn," he hummed, his tone teasing.  
Jake chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't respond, just turned the corner and was out of sight. Dve moved back to shut the door, going to relax on the crappy couch, hoping for his furniture to arrive.


	2. Happy Birthday

The remainder of the day, Jake didn't message either of the two ways he could contact the blond, besides sending a request to be chums on Pesterchum. The following day, Jake was busy with business and adulting, so he wasn't able to get to his phone until late in the evening, but he fell asleep basically right when he got home.   
It wasn't until the third day after that he sent a message through Pesterchum:  
GT: Hello, dave, sorry for not reaching you sooner, ive been quite busy since our last interaction.

Dave had been at a stand-still for most of the rest of that afternoon. It wasn’t until the second day that his furniture and boxes arrived, most of the morning spent heavy lifting. A shower followed before heading to Baltimore to sign papers for his work and to show him the hotel room they had for his weekends there. The rest of the week would be spent at the house he was renting to work on his other music. His third was filled with getting everything situated, putting all his belongings away. He still worked as he answered: 

TG: oh hey  
TG:no its fine. ive been busy myself  
TG: whats up?

The reply was slow, taking about ten minutes, though it was simple enough:

GT: Range is closed mondays, wondering if you- if not busy- wanted to come over to take me up on your lesson with my guns?

Dave hummed a little before looking around at the mess. He nodded to himself. 

TG: yeah. id like that. just give a few minutes to get ready  
TG:where is your gun range?  
GT: Its a bit out of town, 30-40 mins away. I was thinking of showing the guns at my house? Of course, it would be quiet and you could actually try shooting at the range.  
TG: so, come to your house to see them, then go to the range?  
TG: just so im sure on that?  
GT: Oh, if you would like to do both, thats fine too! I can give you the address, if youre willing to use your navigation finally.  
TG: I think i might be able to figure it out english  
TG: just text me the adress  
GT: Well, I do, in fact, live across the park from you, so I can just on my porch? Ill give you the address of the range though.  
TG: i meant the address to the range, you dork  
GT: Shut up, im not a dork.  
TG: you sure about that?  
GT: I am most definitely sure I am not the male genitals of a whale  
TG:way to take it literal  
TG: alright so ill be ready in just a minute, just putting my shoes on  
GT: *Double pistol wink*  
GT: I'll be waiting.  
TG: such a charmer

Dave slipped on his shoes and a jacket, going outside and walking around the park, trying to spot Jake.  
Jake laughed softly, shaking his head as he put his phone down. He went out and sat on his porch, waiting patiently.  
It didn’t take him to long to find Jake. He went and walked around Jake on the steps, going and lightly knocking on the front door, a smirk on his face. "Anyone home?"  
Jake had heard him approached and was confused when he was walked by, only to have his door knocked on. He rolled his eyes, standing and going over to him, "And you call me a dork."  
“I figured I would return the favor. Show off my dorky side a little," he grinned, looking up at him. "So what’s up?"  
Jake huffed out a laugh, stepping into the house. It looked old, like all the buildings on their side of the town. It was extremely clean, nothing out of place, bookcases filled with books lining the further wall of the open-floor first floor. There were family pictures everywhere, of Jake, his cousin, Jade, and their grandparents. The pictures were from all over the world. He walked through the house at a normal stride, going to the kitchen without hesitation.   
“Would you like a drink?”  
“Sure, that sounds nice." Dave looked around the house as he followed Jake, smiling a little at all the pictures. "So how long have you lived here?" He hummed, leaning against a counter as he watched Jake. It was nice to see a more confident stride coming from the man.  
"Well, I've lived here permanently for eight years but it was my grandfather's house before he passed, before then we never really stayed around long. Traveling. I have water, hot and cold tea, coffee, and.." he felt over a bottle before pulling out a jug of red juice, smelling it, "cranberry juice? I'm out of milk."  
“Water is fine," he mumbled after listening to him talk. "It’s a nice house. A little bigger than mine." Dave walked closer, hands in his pockets.  
"Why did I buy this?" He muttered under his breathe as he put the cranberry juice back in the fridge. He moved his hand down to the bottom of the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water then turned around, holding it in his direction, "Here you are."  
“Maybe you wanted it?" Dave teased, grabbing the water and opening it. "So what about these guns you mentioned, Mr. English? Or should I call you professor?"  
"I don't like cranberry juice, and I'm pretty sure a professor is usually the older one," he laughed quietly. Turning, he left the kitchen, going to the stairs- which he moved slower one and held the railing- and into the hall, "Come on, I keep them in the spare room."  
“Not always." He hummed thoughtfully, trailing close behind him. "Your guns get their own bedroom, and cleaned twice a week. Damn, maybe I should move in if you treat things this nice."  
"I fear you would never be as important as my guns," he teased as he opened the door and stepped inside. "This use to be my bedroom, but when both of our grandparents passed and my cousin moved, I moved into the master's bedroom." The room had racks, lined with different snipers, rifles, machine guns, along with shelves that had pistols of a large variety. "These are all four of ours, I prefer pistols over snipers, while Jade the opposite," the enthusiast explained as he went to the pistols, picking up two specific ones- very obviously a pair, looking exactly alike except the one in his left hand had a golden J and the right, a golden E. Looking closer, it would be noticed that not a single gun had a magazine. "It takes two days to clean each one by myself."  
“That’s a lot of cleaning for something you don’t use," Dave looked over everything in awe. This was a shit load of guns. He ran a finger over a few of them, a slight smile on his face. "This is a whole lot of guns, dude. Wow.."  
"They're very important to me, wouldn't want them to be damaged just because I can't use them." He stepped over to him, "These when my first guns, I don't know by what age, but I was fairly young- before preteens." He held out the E labeled pistol to him, smiling brightly.  
Dave glanced over to Jake before the gun down in his hand, gently lifting it from his hand to look it over. The blond was careful with it, testing its weight in his hand. "So exactly how would I hold one to use it?"  
"Alright, so have your dominate hand at the top," he placed his left hand snugly up on the J gun, "The web of your hand has to be underneath the edge here," he pointed at the end of the chamber, his web pressed just under it comfortably, "Otherwise, the web of your hand will be ripped off. Your thumb can go over your other fingers, but I usually fold it and hold it against the handle. Your middle to pinky finger wrap around the handle, your middle just under the trigger, your index finger is obvious for shooting. When not shooting, keep it straight out," he turned his hand so it was fully visible, "keep it there until you're just about to fire. If you aim with it wrapped around the trigger, you could accidentally shoot. Your other hand," he shook his right hand then continued to slowly position his hands, "just has to wrap around your other hand and the rest of the handle. I usually hold my palm to the other side, my fingers over my others and my thumbs together," he did so. "Understand?"  
Dave watched his hands intently, subconsciously working his hand around the gun as Jake did. Slowly, he nodded, "Yeah, I think so." It looked right to him anyway. "Just do it one more time."  
He snorted but did as requested and slowly removed his hands from their hold then went back into proper position, explaining it again to him. He could tell Dave was focusing on his hands and likely mirroring him, it was sort of cute to him.  
"Yeah, I think I’ve got it," he nodded, looking between Jake’s hands and his own. "I’m pretty positive this is right,” Dave assured himself, a triumphant smile on his face.  
"Good. Alright, so this," he removed his left hand to point at the small button-like switch at the side, "is what holds the magazine. When you press it, it unhooks and falls out, okay?"  
“Okay," he nodded again and looked at it on the gun in his own hand, "And it just slides back in when you put a new magazine back in?"  
"New-? Sorry, do you know what a magazine is?"  
“What holds the bullets, right?"  
"Correct. You don't get a new one, you just refill it. But yes, you push it back in and it clicks into place. To load the gun with the first bullet, you grip here, with your non-dominate hand," he took the very end of the chamber, a few grooves on either side, "pull back," he held the gun vertically so that he was pulling down to the floor, making it easier for Dave to see, "and then you let go and it's loaded," he opened his hand and allowed it to snap back into place.  
“Now the real question is. When are you going to let me fire one?" He questioned, looking the gun over in his hands again. Dave thought he’d never have an interest in guns, but he was actually excited.  
"We could leave now? As the owner, I can go to the range whenever I would like. Happy birthday, by the way."  
“You remembered?" He laughed a little, a smile on his face, "I figured you would have forgotten where you said you forgot things a lot." Dave handed the gun back, turning to face him.  
Jake snickered, shaking his head, "My memory is... spotty, let's say." He brought his glasses up and perched them on the top of his head, grinning at him with his green eyes. They were a dark shade of green on the outside, a ring of bright brown just around his pupil, specks of golden all around his irises. "But," in a fluid motion, he spun both pistols around his fingers, catching them smoothly back in his hands and winking perfectly in time- double pistol wink, as he referred to it earlier, "I remember important things."  
“You’re making me swoon, Jake,” Dave joked, clutching onto his shirt before laughing, straightening his shirt back up with a laugh. "Even though I’m not as important as your guns?" He looked his eyes over with a fond smile, taking in the sight, "You have pretty eyes, by the way."  
His cheeks went red quickly, showing through his tan, as he chuckled in s more nervous tone, scratching the back of his neck with his left gun, "So I've been told, heh.." He turned, going to the shelves of pistols, and knelt to the ground, taking one of the many gun cases and setting his pistols inside.  
He laughed a little, taking another look around the room with curious eyes. There truly was a lot of guns. "You take good care of these guns that’s for sure. They’re nice."  
Fixing his glasses down, he closed the case and went back to him, holding the case, "Thank you, I appreciate it. Come, magazines and bullets are in Jade's room." He turned and left the room, going across the hall and pulling a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door before stepping inside.  
It looked like a regular bedroom, a bed and dresser, a closet and nightstand. He went to the dresser and opened the top, left draw, pulling out two pistol magazines that matched his guns and a case of bullets. Going to the bed, he sat down to put the magazines in the case then went to the closet and opened it to show a variety of targets, obvious hunting gear, and ear/eye protection.   
He pulled out two ear covers then turned to ask, "Would you like regular circle targets or zombie prints?"  
It amazed him how Jake found everything so easy, a smile on his face as he watched him move. "Surprise me, I honestly don’t care," he was just excited to get to do this, going over to sit beside of him on the bed. "So how did you lose your sight? If that’s not too personal.."  
He smiled at first when he sat but then frowned when the question came. Shaking his head, he gave a small strained smile, "Sorry, the most I'm comfortable saying is it was an accident. I try not to think to hard about it, which is easy, considering I don't exactly remember it, but the bits I do.." he chuckled weakly, getting up to feel through the closet and pull out the zombie targets.  
“No, it’s okay. I don’t want you to be upset," he smiled, looking at the targets. "So what’s the address and I’ll work on this damn GPS. Maybe be able to get us to the right spot."  
Jake gave him the address as he collected everything together, having Dave carry the targets while he did the rest. At the door, he checked his pockets for everything then got his cane from a tiny table that sat right beside the door, and then stepped back outside.  
Dave was fiddling with the GPS still as he followed jake down the stairs, the targets firmly in his arms. "Not bringing your dog?" he questioned, going toward his car.  
"To a shooting range?" He had both head sets around his neck to free his one hand, his cane in it, "Of course not. I'm fairly certain that could be written as animal abuse."  
“It was a joke. Obviously a terrible one," he smiled grabbing the handle to the driver side . "You’re close to the hood, just a few steps." Dave warned him before getting into the driver seat.  
He used his hand to feel down the door until he fold the handle, climbing into the passenger seat. He broke down his cane and set it across his thighs, holding the rest of his things in his lap on top.  
“There’s enough room down there by your feet for that case." Dave revved the car to life, buckling up to key or idle down.  
Jake nodded his head and set it down at his feet. He turned his head around, his hands rubbing different surfaces of the car. "Do you wear glasses?" He asked after a moment.  
Dave kept his eyes on the road for the most part, except when Jake’s hands went wandering along the dash. When jake spoke though he looked over to the man’s face for just a second, "I wear aviators."  
"What are aviators?" Jake raised an eyebrow.  
“Sunglasses."  
"I wear sunglasses," he said in an absent tone.  
“I don’t like for people to be able to be see them.”  
"See what? Your sunglasses?"  
“My eyes, sorry."  
"Oh," he laughed a bit, "Why? Are they orange 'r something?"  
“Close. they’re red. my brother had orange eyes though," he smiled, looking down to the GPS.  
Jake's laughter stopped, his eyebrows raising, "Really? Are you- uh.." he squinted, "albino?"  
“You catch on quick. Actually, I just have a lot of the signs. My eyes are red, my hair is white, but I dye that. My skin is actually a normal color but I sunburn like a bitch. We’re talking prescription grade sunblock."  
The laughing came back, "Really? That's interesting, I've never met anyone with red eyes before. And your brother's were orange? I didn't know that was possible. Then again, I have a friend that claims her eyes are pink, but I met her after my loss of vision so I don't know how truthful that is."  
“Now my brother’s eyes were just weird. I think they were supposed to be brown, but the color just didn’t finish." He arched an eyebrow, glancing over, "Would her name happen to be Roxy LaLonde?"  
"I don't think that's how eye colour works, mate, but yes! That is her name, do you know her?"  
“Yeah. I know her and her sister, Rose. But I’m more familiar with Rose."  
"What a coincidence? Rose is interesting but she likes to prod in one's brain a lot. Are Roxanne's eyes actually pink?"  
“Rose is a good friend, even if she makes me mad sometimes. And yes they are. Roxy sends me pictures of her and Rose sometimes. When she can get Rose to take one. Other than that we chat on Pesterchum. But we did use to hang out occasionally a while back."  
Jake grinned at him, "Is that so? I never quite believed her. I know Rose has purple eyes."  
“Yeah, she does, their eyes suit them, though."  
"My eyes are just green," he said with a shrug, "in comparison, I would say they're boring."  
“There’s brown in there. And their a little gold. They’re very pretty.”  
"Thanks."   
They soon were out of town and going into the woods. Once there, it wasn't long before they turned off the main road into a gravel road, shortly arriving at the shooting range. There was a small building, next to it, a pond for fishing, and across a small river was where the shooting took place. Three sections, snipers and rifles, shotguns, and the further was for pistols.  
The ignition was killed as they stopped in front of the building, getting out of the car and looking around. "I’ve never been around so many trees before."  
Jake took his things and got out as well, "Where are you from again? Texas? That's believable. Yeah, Hanover's outside is just all woods and farmland. Where are we right now?"  
“We are right in front of the building." He shut the door and locked the car, walking over to Jake. "So does it snow a lot around here? I know it’s definitely colder."  
"Yes, in the winter, late December to the beginning to March it snows," he used his cane to walk along the gravel and then the small dirt path to the entrance. "I'm glad you actually stopped here, since I need to sign in."  
“Well you’re usually supposed to stop at the front of the building, so I did." he laughed, following beside Jake. "That’s a long time to snow. I’ve never lived in snow."  
"But I also said it's closed and I'm the owner so I very well could not have to walk in here." He set his cane against the wall, which fell to the ground, and rummaged in his pocket for a moment before pulling out his key ring from earlier. Unlocking the front door, he picked his cane back up and used his back to push open the door, "I don't imagine you'll enjoy it if you think this weather is too cold. But it's beautiful to look at."  
“I’m sure I’ll find a way to make it through the cold weather,” Dave nods to himself, looking around the room curiously. everything was so new to him. “I might sacrifice my soul to the devil, I’m not sure yet."  
Jake laughed brightly, "Are you a religious man, mister Strider?" He asked once he'd calmed down. The building was mostly just a singular, large room with tiled floor. In the distance, there was a large window in the wall, a door next to it, a metal grate covering the window- it lead into a kitchen. The wall across from the entrance was where the bathrooms, to the left of the entrance- where Jake was heading- was where the offices were. He carefully felt around the desk until he found a clipboard then held it over his head, "Mind writing for me?"  
“No, not really, it’s just a saying," he laughed, shaking his head, "I don’t really believe in anything, I don’t think." Dave moved over to the desk, "No, of course not," he reach out to take it, and a pen, looking at him.  
"I don't think I believe in anything either," he shook his head, shrugging. The paper on the clipboard was a sign-in sheet; the first column was small, with 'Membership #' at the top, the next was, 'Member Name', and the third was, '+1'. "If it isn't clear to you, my name goes under and then you just check the plus one column. I don't have a membership number, either."  
“I gotcha, blond not an idiot," he said in a teasing tone, filling it out for him and handing it back for it to go in its proper spot. "So, since I’m here with you. you could try it again as well.”  
"I thought you said your hair was white," he commented with a smile as he set the clipboard down on the desk. "I don't see what trying to shoot will do? I can't see the targets."  
“I can tell you where they are," he offered, laughing a little at the white comment. "Well yeah. But it’s the same thing really."  
"How stressed does a 23 year old have to be to have white hair?" He asked with a smirk before carefully moving around him and heading back outside.  
“Well... about as much stress as I can hold at the moment without pulling my hair out," he smiled and followed behind him, keeping close to him.  
"Fair enough," he shrugged, walking to the firing area. Carefully, he maneuvered to the pistol shooting area. There was three different booth-like areas, small tables with benches attached. He touched the first table then started setting everything down on it, along with his cane.  
Dave leaned his hip against the table and watched him, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "So if i don’t learn how to shoot I get my money back, right?" He asked with a smirk of his own.  
"Oh, most definitely," Jake replied sarcastically, pulling out the pistols, setting them on the table, then getting out the magazines and bullets from his pocket. "Come on, you gotta load your magazine, yes?"  
“Okay," Dave nodded and stepped closer, looking down at Jake’s hands incase he was going to show him how. "Who taught you how to shoot? your grandparents?"  
"My grandmother, she raised my. Jade's grandfather and I aren't related, really, I only met him when I was about ten, when he and her got married." He held one of the two magazines out to him, smiling.  
Dave took it and looked it over before putting the magazine into the gun, smiling to himself. "So are you and jade related by blood at all?"  
Jake blinked at the clicking noise. He snickered and reached over, pressing the button and popping the magazine back out of the gun then turned his face to Dave with a raised eyebrow, "I said you have to load the magazine, mate." He picked up and showed him the top, "It's empty of bullets. And no, technically Jade and I are not related either, but we're family."  
“You never showed me that during our little class," he said, blushing from embarrassment, clearing his throat. "Would you mind teaching me?" Dave stepped closer, biting his lip. "Sorry about that."  
"I was about too," he held it out for him to take again, "you fill this one and I'll fill the other, okay?"  
“Okay," he nods, watching him fill it and doing the same as he did. "Thanks for teaching me how to do this stuff."  
English: "Of course!" He grinned, nodding, "It's nothing at all."  
“Okay, so how do I stand or do I just stand normal?" He arched an eyebrow in his direction, holding the gun in his hands.  
"Okay, well, now that your gun is fully loaded, it must always be aimed down," he pointed out to the board in the distance for targets, "Also, would you mind hanging the targets?" he held out two zombie targets and a little box of thumbtacks.  
“Yeah, sure,” Dave took the things and went to the board, Hanging them up and making his way back.  
Once Dave was back with him, Jake moved in front of the table-thing, his left gun in hand while Dave still had his right. "Do you remember how to hold it, first?"  
“Yeah, I remember." He looked down at his hands though and practices a few times, going over the steps in his head.  
"Alright, so to aim, if you'll look, there's three..bumps, I can't remember the right word for them. But, these two," he touched the two at the end of the gun, where you grab to cock it, "are meant to be perfectly aligned with the one on the end here," he touched the one at the end of the gun. "This means it is straight, if they are all lined perfectly.”  
“Okay, and I just aim, and shoot?" He looked at the notches, holding the gun out toward the board to see what he meant, "Or is there anything else to it?"  
"Yes, there's more and please, remember to keep your finger away from the trigger and do not shoot until you cock the gun, or before we have ear protection on. Alright, so you're supposed to keep your feet about shoulder-width apart," he did so, "and hold your arms straight out, do not bend your elbows," he moved his hands out.  
“Yeah, I know,” he nodded, watching him intently, not wanting to mess up. Dave did what he did, looking up at the taller man, "And you said I just pull this back when we’re ready?"  
Jake nodded, "May you please get our ear protection?"  
Dave grabbed them and gently pressed one against Jake’s hand, "Here you go, Jake. "  
He smiled and set his gun down to put the set on his head. With his right hand, he touched the back of the chamber, "Alright, so to cock the gun, you grip here and pull it back, as I already explained."  
“Yeah, I know,” he said again with another nod, putting his own set on, eyes never once leaving Jake. "Is that it? It doesn’t sound too hard."  
"Don't get cocky, boy. Okay, I'm going to go over it all so you can see," he spoke louder and clearer with their ears covered. He swiftly cocked the gun and went to properly holding the handle, shifting his feet and outstretching his arms, then moved his finger over and pulled the trigger of the pistol. He obviously wasn't aiming for anything, just hitting through the board and exploding in the dirt hill behind. He blinked his eyes wide, haven’t not shot a gun in so long.  
“I’m not getting cocky. It just sounds easy." Dave watched him, studying more over his form than everything. His eyes went over to the board after Jake shot, smiling a little, "You got the edge of the target."  
"Think you're going to get better?" He asked with a snicker, raising an eyebrow down at him.  
"I hope so." Dave took a deep breath and got into the stance, cocked the gun and lifted it up, double checking to make sure his hands were in the right spots. It took a minute for him to actually fire, only to miss the target and get the board beside it. "shit.. i missed. do you have to cock it again or are these automatic?"  
"These are automatic. You don't actually have to cock it, it's just better for the gun to not be fired without a bullet in the chamber."  
“Why?" It was a genuine question, holding it steady as he tried to aim it again, taking his shades off once he realized he was still wearing them, trying to sit them down quietly.  
"Don't take your glasses off," he said firmly. "And the reason you cock your gun for the first shot is because it takes less force on the gun. Otherwise it has to do dual action- pulling the hammer back and firing."  
“Why should I keep them on? I didn’t think I should wear something to obstruct my vision?" He asked with a frown, looking over at him.  
"Eye protection. Do you want a casing to come back in your eye, or gun powder?"  
“Right, sorry," he put them back on, looking down toward the targets.  
"Alright, you missed the target?" He asked, looking down the way to the zombies.  
“Yeah, a little. I’m about an inch off."  
"Okay, well try again, making sure you aren't moving while firing and that the three pegs are lined up."  
"The only thing I was doing was breathing." he laughed a little. Dave looked down, fixing the gun.  
"Hold your breath," Jake said casually.  
Dave sighed before breathing in deeply and holding it, standing as still as possible. He fired, a grin spreading across his face as he hit the target, nowhere near the center, but he still hit the target.  
"Better?" He questioned, smiling some.  
“I hit the target, just all white though. No zombie.”  
"Good job. Now, of course there is the fact that your hand jerks with the firing. That's something that takes practice to avoid. By the way, where did my shot actually land?"  
“It’s in the bottom left, almost touching the zombie. Do you want me to take you over there to it?"  
Jake put his arms out how he had them, moving them more to the right and up a bit, firing the gun. He then turned to Dave with a questioning expression.  
"You’re about... 3 inches off. Up a little more,” Dave smiled, watching him. "C’mon jake, save me and kill the zombie."  
"Pretty sure the guy that can see should be saving me," he said with a snicker but moved according and fired again.  
"You’re a better shot than i am,” he teased, "You got that one right on the chin."  
"You aren't even shooting now?" He aimed just slightly higher.  
“I’m watching you," he laughed a little, looking over at him again before holding up his own gun, trying to relax.  
Jake chuckled as he fired his gun. The familiar and old feeling relaxed his nerves- he missed shooting.  
Dave closed his eyes for a second and relaxed. After a second he looked back up, aiming the gun carefully before moving his finger and shooting, eyes going wide and a large smile, “I got his chest."  
He grinned brightly, reaching down and slapping his back, "Fantastic, Strider!" He exclaimed brightly, holding his gun down field.  
Dave beamed and lifted his arms a little, chewing on his lip before firing again, getting his chin. "I can’t quite get the bullseye."  
"It is a zombie? There isn't really a bullseye.. Well, I guess it's the head, isn't it?" He raised his gun and fired all remaining bullets from his magazine quickly, all of them landing in just about the exact same spoke on the left side of the zombie's face.  
“Well, that’s where the big red dot is, I would assume it’s the bullseye." he laughed and watched him before trying again until his gun ran out of bullets. "I’m empty. But I got close."  
"Would you like to refill and try more?" He smiled brightly, taking his ear covers down around his neck as he turned around and set his gun down, popping out the magazine.  
“Yeah, I’ll try a few more." He smiled and pressed the button to pop the magazine out, grabbing a few bullets and sliding them in place carefully, "This is actually really fun."  
"Yes, shooting is an excellent relief of stress!" He also reloaded and put the magazine back In. "You hanged two targets, right?"  
“Yes, I did." he nodded, sliding the magazine back into the right spot. "Right beside it. To the right."  
"So.." he fired, hitting the white of the next target, "There?"  
“You got the edge." He smiled, cocking the gun and taking his stance again, "More to the right."  
Jake responded by shooting where he was told, "I really haven't shot these in so long, thank you, Strider."  
“It’s no problem. I’m actually having fun," he smiled a little, nudging him gently. "You killed him. thanks for saving me from the zombie."  
He returned the nudge with a snicker, "Always, mate."  
Dave looked down the barrel of the gun, taking a steady breath before firing a few rounds, hitting the zombie but none in the head. "If it wasn’t for you this zombie would have eaten me."  
"Bolderdash! I would gladly move in the way and fight off the undead bastard! I'm a master of fisticuffs, my dear Strider!"  
“Oh yeah?" He laughed and shook his head, emptying the magazine before sitting the gun down on the table. "Such a gentleman."  
He also emptied his magazine and set the gun down, "Of course, my grandmother raised me right!"  
“Such a nice, strapping, young man. She’d be proud," he laughed a little, sitting on the table.  
"She was, I must say," he adjusted his glasses with a laugh. "As your guardians would be of you."  
He laughed sadly, looking down at his hands, "He wouldn’t be proud of me. Like not Dirk. But my Bro. The guy that raised me. Nothing could make him proud."  
"Well, then he wasn't worth your time, Strider," he moved his bangs a bit as he turned a genuine smile to him.  
Dave smiled a little picking the gun back up and looking it over, "That’s what I try to tell myself."  
"Mm, would you like to go for a round of fisticuffs with me?"  
“That’s fighting, right?"  
"Fist fighting, yes."  
“I’ve never done something like that for fun before."  
"I love fisticuffs!" Jake grinned widely, "Of course, if you would rather not, I don't mind."  
“Well I can give it a shot. Most of my fighting is done with swords." he snickered, standing up.  
"Well then," he went out into the area between the tables and target wall, leaving his cane, "I'll go easy on you."  
“I’d appreciate that," he followed after him, a soft smile tugging at his lips.  
"You can even throw the first hit," he said, moving his fists up to his face.  
“You sure about that?" He double checked, watching him carefully.  
"Yes! Come on then!"  
“Alright," Dave took off his shades this time, nodding before swinging a fist at Jake.  
Jake took the hit with a wince but, now knowing specifically where he was, he stepped back then quickly punched Dave side of his in the ribs.   
Dave took in a shocked breath, wincing away from the fist with a breathless laugh, "You were quick on that one," he mumbled, swinging a fist toward his jaw.  
He clanked his teeth together hardly, swiftly moving his arm out to remove Dave's fist from his mouth then returned the gesture with an uppercut. "Thank you, I try!"  
Dave cried out as he bit his tongue, backing away to regain his train of thought, cursing softly.  
He instantly looked worried, reaching out for him, "Oh dear, are you okay? I'm sorry."  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just bit my tongue." he put his arm in Jake’s hand so the other knew where he was, taking his free hand and feeling around his throbbing tongue to check for blood, "I’m okay."  
"Terribly sorry," he rubbed his hands together anxiously, "I hope you're alright."  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. we can keep going."  
"Are you sure?" He stepped back just a bit.  
“I’m positive," he smiled, patting his arm gently. "I’m not that much of a wuss."  
Jake smiled brightly at him, nodding, "Well then," he put his fists up again, "please throw your first punch again."  
“You go first this time,” he got ready, watching him and ready to move at any moment.  
He frowned, focusing on his voice and how he's touched his arm the moment before. With a quick step forwards, he brought his fist around and went to hit him in the side again.  
Dave grabbed his hand and countered with a punch of his own toward his chest. Jake exhaled a cough but regained his poster and landed a hit on Dave's shoulder and another in the midsection of his torso.  
“What’s the point in this anyway? Another stress relief?" He asked before stumbling back a step or two. Dave didn’t stay gone long though, landing a right hook to the other’s jaw.  
"And fun," he stepped away, holding a hand to his chest. "But I think we should stop there, even though we haven't done much, I'm sorry." .  
“It’s okay,” Dave nodded and fixed his hair, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, "So what’s next?"  
Jake shrugged his shoulders, "It is your birthday? What would you like to do, chap?"  
“We can just go grab a bit of lunch if you’d like?"  
"That sounds fine with me, I don't believe I've eaten today." With a smile, he went back to the table and started putting things away.  
Dave followed behind him, handing him the gun he had used and the box of bullets, "Where would you recommend?"  
"Do you want somewhere busy or someone quaint?"  
"Quaint. I don’t want a lot of noise," he chuckled softly, a smile on his face. "Just tell me where and I’ll drive us."  
"Do you like breakfast-lunch menus?" He asked as he placed the guns and magazines in the little case again, the box of bullets going into his pocket.  
"That’s fine with me, Jake, I don’t care as long as I get food."  
"Alright, there's a small restaurant at the town square, about five minutes from the park, called Lucky Spot. It's a lunch and breakfast dinner, it's not very expensive and very good food," he smiled at him. "Could you retrieve the targets?"  
"Hey, good news, I actually know how to get there," he smiled, "yeah, sure." Dave moved away, running over to grab the targets before returning.  
Jake smiled, kneeling down and starting to feel around on the ground, "We need to pick up the casings, by the way."  
“I’ll get it." he offered and got down onto his knees, looking around and picking up what he saw.  
"There's quite a few," he said, picking up the small amount he managed to find with his hands, "should be sixty."  
“Alright." Dave shifted around and found most of them, putting them in his pocket as he came to them.  
"There should be a trashcan behind us, that's where the casings go, please."  
“I will when I get them all." Dave stood up once he was done, throwing them all away. "Okay. I’m ready."  
Jake stood up carefully, getting his cane and everything else, "Well, then shall we go, mister Strider?" He motioned in the direction of the building and his car.  
“Yeah, I’m ready," he smiled and went over to him after he made sure they were all out of his pocket.  
Jake smiled and nodded his head, heading in the direction of the building quietly. Once his cane came in contact with the building, he touched his knuckles to the wall then turned around with a blank expression. He had no idea where he was at the building or where the car was at all.  
"This way, Jake." Dave hadn’t been paying attention that they had veered off the path and were at the back of the building, "Sorry, I was looking around." He reach out to grab Jake's wrist and turn him the right, letting him go and walking along.  
He jumped just hardly when he was grabbed but then chuckled, nodding his head and heading in the direction indicated. "That's quite alright, mate, thank you," he smiled again.


	3. Is this a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch after their morning at the shooting range.

In the car, Jake settled down with his things in his lap like when he had first gotten into the car. He sat quietly, head turned away some as if to be looking out the window as they drove. He found Dave to be relaxing company, enjoying him quite a bit. As they drove back into town, not much speaking came aside from Dave's navigation, and Jake was fine with that, thinking over things to himself in the silence. However, his attention was easily taken by sounds of cars driving too closely, horns, people shouting outside, and everything that made a sound louder than Dave's car had him turning his head. He couldn't help it, he hardly realised he was doing it. Either way, he was relaxed and content, even if he was fiddling with his folded his cane, tapping his knuckles against the case.   
He had trouble being still.   
"Where are we going again?" Jake asked after a bit, straightening from the seat and turning his attention to the driver.  
Dave couldn’t help but smile a little at how curious Jake was even if he couldn’t see. It made him want to laugh but he held it in, eyes staying mostly steady on the road. "That restaurant you mentioned. Lucky Spot or something like that." Dave glanced over at the red light, "So you mentioned liking to read. Do your books have braille or do you listen to audio books?"  
He nodded his head, settling back into his chair, "Yes, that sounds right, Lucky Spot is a fine restaurant, thank you. I do like reading," he smiled, "but I don't like being read to, no. I own braille books, I personally don't fancy audiobooks."  
“They don’t really get the tones right, do they?" He laughed softly and followed the GPS back through the town and toward the park, humming a little, fingers drumming absentmindedly against the wheel, looking around for the restaurant the closer the device said they were.  
Jake listened to his finger tapping, snickering as well, "No, I don't think so. I have always liked reading, do you like reading, Strider?" The GPS said they'd arrived suddenly. Lucky Spot was a small restaurant, crammed in-between other buildings on a one-way street branching off the town square, difficult to notice if not being looked for.  
Dave had seen it and was getting ready to pull in, shutting the car off and unbuckling. "Alright, we’re here, Jake. Let’s go eat, I’m starving."  
He quickly set everything in his lap onto the floor and got out of the car, holding his cane in his left hand. He listened closely as he stepped off the curb- he trusted Dave not to get him hit by a car but without Chloe, he was a bit anxious to cross the road. His cane tapped as he walked across the street, apologising when his cane hit the tire of a parked car.  
Dave watched him, looking around, only grabbing his hand when he almost backed into another parked car, keeping the hold on Jake’s hand, gently pulling, "Just parked cars."  
Jake jumped, again, when he was taken and pulled. As he had said the first time they had met, he didn't like being pulled around, given he could walk, but he bit his tongue and allowed himself to be led. His cheeks were a subtle colour of red, difficult to notice through his tan.  
As soon as jake would be able to walk straight through the cars on his own Dave let go, going over toward the door and holding it open for him.  
"Thank you," he said quietly, walking through the first door and opening the second- there was small pocket, only about a foot by three feet area between two doors. No point for it. "So, if my memory serves," Jake said, a bit sheepishly, "you're supposed to seat yourself in this restaurant."  
“It looks like it," he nods to himself, going toward a table for the two of them, making a little noise with his chair to let jake know where he was.  
Jake had followed behind him closely, cautiously pulling out the chair across from him and sitting himself down. As he was folding down his cane, the waitress came and asked for their drinks. He readily requested black coffee; when she placed a menu in front of him, he placed his hands on it then looked up at her with a bright smile, "Apologies, would you happen to have a copy of your menu in braille?"   
The waitress flushed, only then noticing his cane in his lap, "Oh, I'm sorry, yes!" She took the menu back and quickly walked over to where the utensils and menus were, returning soon with a braille menu. "And for you, sir?" She faced Dave as Jake began running his fingertips across the words.  
“A Sprite would be fine,” he smiled and took his menu, looking over to see what kind of food they offered. "This is a breakfast place and there’s no gravy? Do you guys not eat that up here?"  
"There's sausage and gravy?" Jake said, looking up at Dave as the waitress walked off for their drinks. "And, erm. Chip beef gravy. Yeah, that over biscuits is a thing, is that what you mean?" He seemed confused, his fingers pausing.  
“No, like breakfast gravy. thick gravy," he laughed a little, shaking his head, "I don’t need it anyway." Dave hummed, looking everything over.  
He snickered softly, shaking his head, "I assume it's a southern thing? I'll probably get the, uh," he paused for a moment to read, "Country skillet platter. It sounds interesting."  
“What in it?" Dave looked over what he was on though, glancing up to Jake every now and then.  
"Biscuits, with gravy, cheddar, and eggs are piled on top of each other," he smiled.  
“What kind of gravy?"  
"Sausage, and/or chip beef gravy, of course."  
“Sausage gravy is more what I was talking about."  
"I said sausage and gravy when you first asked about gravy," he frowned.  
“I didn’t hear that. I’m sorry.”  
Jake snickered, rolling his head with his eyes so it dramatically obvious he was doing so, "That's fine, Mister Strider, no need to apologise."  
“I think I’ll get sausage links with over easy eggs and biscuits and gravy."  
"That sounds good too," he smiled brightly. The waitress walked back to them, in their conversing Jake hadn't heard her so jumped when she started speaking.   
"I'm sorry," she stressed, obviously not sure how to go about serving him as she set his coffee in front of Dave. "Are you two ready to order?"  
“Yeah, we’re ready," Dave slid Jake’s coffee in front of him, the mug brushing his fingers, "There’s your coffee, Jake."  
He told the waitress what he wanted, waiting for Jake to do the same incase he changed his mind.  
Jake smiled, "Thank you," he took the cup and sipped at it. "I would like the country skillet, please, ma'am," he then stated, holding up the menu he had.   
"That'll be right out for you then," she said with a smile, taking both menus and walking off.  
Dave sipped his drink, watching him with a smile. "So are you busy at all today?"  
"Not particularly, no. I need to take Chloe on her walk, I usually clean my guns tomorrow. And you, Strider?"  
“I have clothes and shit to put away but that’s it. I don’t go to work until friday night."  
"Would you fancy walking around town with me then?" He smiled at him, bringing up his cup of coffee to ideally sip at the still steaming drink.  
“Offering me a second date, damn, I feel special," he had a teasing tone, a smile on his face, eyes not once leaving jake. "I’d love to."  
"Oh, I figured it would count as one date, considering it's all one day?" The Englishman rested his chin against his fist, smiling at him. "But if you wish for it to be two dates, that's fine."  
“Well one long date does sound better," he laughed, sipping at his drink, waiting for their food. He could get used to spending all this time with jake.  
"Fantastic," he rested back in his chair, grinning brightly, "never been on a date before."  
Dave blushed a little, clearing his throat. "I was just teasing you about calling it a date. Unless you want it to be one?"  
Jake felt himself blush but his smile stayed in place, "That's up to you, Strider, I don't mind either way.”  
“I dunno yet. I’ll get back to you on that," he smiled a little to himself, looking out of the window close to him, "I don’t know about it being a date, but I would like another try at the gun range one day when you aren’t so busy?"  
He nodded, "It's closed every Monday, so I'm typically not all that busy Mondays. It would be interesting to go to a club but I can't imagine it playing out well for me."  
“You could easily hang out in my booth with me. On my breaks we’ll go down to the bar. I’d feel bad letting you wander by yourself in a place so loud."  
"Yes, my hearing is very good, I assume that a loud area with many people would disorient me," Jake sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders  
“So you can just stay with me," he offered, biting the inside of his lip, "but those places are packed. So you’d have to let me guide you or we’d get separated."  
Jake nodded his head, his smile widening a bit, "That sounds like it could be fun."  
“That excited to hold my hand?" He teased in a low tone, a light laugh to his voice, "Clubs are usually pretty fun though if you try to enjoy it that is."  
"I think being there with you would be enough to enjoy it, you're very nice to spend time with." The waitress came up suddenly and set their meals in front of them then walked away again to attend other tables.  
His blush darkened a little, getting his elbows off the table when the woman brought their food. "Thank you." He turned his attention back go jake, "Just tell me when you wanna go with me."  
As expected, Jake sat with his back perfectly straight, his right arm (non-dominate) in his lap while his left held his fork for him to eat. "Of course," he said while his mouth was free of food, "whenever you have a 'live performance' next, and I'm not busy."  
“I leave for Baltimore every Friday and stay until Sunday." He started to eat as well, smiling a little. "This stuff is good, Jake, thanks for recommending."  
"I'll keep that in mind and yes, I do agree! Their food is very good and quite cheap, not that that is all that important to me. It is nice, though." He chuckled.  
“Money isn’t a big thing to me," he shook his head, chowing down on his food, speaking in between mouthfuls, "but some places are way too expensive for the food they give you. Dirk and I went to a place in texas with two other friends and it cost almost 90 dollars. it was ridiculous."  
Jake held back a grimace, his smile quavering just hardly as he continued to only eat small mouthfuls so he couldn't be taking breaks in his statements. "That does some rather excessive. But there is this place I've been to, it was about 80 per person, but it was a four course meal and amazing, honestly worth it."  
“This was just a hibachi restaurant that I went too," he laughed a little, "What place did you go to? I’ve never been to a place that serves a four course meal. Never had one at all."  
"It's called The Melting Pot," he stated, his smile spreading, "not only do you receive a four course meal, but the main course, you cook yourself. The first is salad, then cheese fondue, and a dessert with chocolate fondue. Very good."  
“We might have to look into that on one of our other unofficial dates," he smiled, looking down at his food. "but I think I know where I’ll be coming to for breakfast around here."  
Jake nodded his head, "Good to know we have so many dates unofficially planned," he said in a joking tone as he continued to eat.  
“Getting prepared for the future." Dave laughed softly, looking over jake, "Wo what got you into guns in the first place? Just your family?"  
"Of course. My grandmother and Jade's grandfather- on her uncle’s side- were both famous adventures. Guns and traveling is sort of in our name," he laughed a bit, "my grandma raised my shooting guns."  
“But you don’t travel anymore. I’m sorry," he felt bad for him honestly, losing his vision. Dave gave a light pat to Jake’s arm, finishing up his food and sliding the plate away from himself.  
Jake frowned a bit, turning his head down to his arm when it was touched, then toward his plate, then up to Dave again, shaking his head, his smile returning, "Nonsense, Strider. I will travel eventually, I just have to find a partner that Jade approves of for me to go with. Or possibly surgery." He ate a bit quicker, finishing his own dish soon.  
“What kind of surgery?" He asked, ignoring the frown, figuring where the gesture was out of nowhere it had confused him. Dave motioned at the waitress to let her know they were done and to get their bill.  
"New eyes," he said simply, tapping his temple subconsciously. "My eyes are to damaged for things like laser surgery. But there's a chance that getting new eyes, as long as the optic nerves are in very good condition, I could possibly see again."  
“That’d be great." He smiled, sliding his dishes over toward the edge of the table and out of the way, putting some money down on the table for a tip. "What does your doctor say about it?"  
"I haven’t brought it up to them. I'm not sure how I feel about it, I've never even had anything like a surgery? Never even broken a bone, so the thought of having my skull removed and getting another person's eyes put into my head unnerves me somewhat."  
“Well look at it this way, if you go through with it, you could see again. Even if it failed, you wouldn’t be losing anything."  
"I could die?" He raised an eyebrow, "Get an infection- possibly have some sort of blood disease I don't know of, the spirit of the person could haunt me, my memory could be even worse." He raised an eyebrow at him, "What if the eyes have even worse vision that I did when I could see?"  
“Jake, I was trying to be optimistic," he shook his head, finishing what was left of his drink. "request someone with green eyes though, they suit you," Dave said teasingly.  
Jake removed his sunglasses, leaning down on his fist again with a grin, "I always thought so, yes. I'll try my best to request green eyes. What if I got someone with two different iris colours? That'd be interesting," he snickered.  
“You could join me in the weird eyes of the month club," Dave couldn’t tear his eyes away from the colors for a minute, chewing on the inside of his lip. "Call it me being a little too forward..But honestly how does a handsome guy like you, not have anyone yet?"  
He laughed, turning his head away as his cheeks got hot, he heard the waitress come up and refill his cup with coffee- which he thanked without turning back to the blond. "Same reason I'm a virgin, I suppose. I've never met anyone worth my while."  
“You’ve never met anyone you’ve thought about dating?" He thanked the waitress for the refill, helping to hand her the plates and slipped the tip into the pocket of her apron.  
"Well, it's possible I did in the past. I don't know, it's possible I was in a relationship before my accident. I can't say for sure. But I know, since I've lost my sight, I haven't met anyone that have wanted to date me, or that I've wanted to date. A lot less people are interesting in a blind man than you may think."  
“Well.. I can honestly say I’m a little interested," dave hummed softly, looking down at his phone. "It’s almost 2, what time do you need to take her for her walk?"  
Jake turned back to him, putting his glasses back on as he nodded his head, "I as well. 'N' there's no specific time, but I prefer to walk in the afternoon. Around now is a good time."  
He smiled happily at that comment before standing up and sliding his chair under the table. "Well I’ll go pay the bill and we can go back to your house to get her."  
He removed his head from his fist, his blush from before dying away finally as he stood as well, allowing his cane to fall into place. "Alright, I need to use the bathroom quick." He turned around and headed in the direction of the back, a sign for the restroom there.  
“Alright," Dave paid for their food and sat back down at their table, waiting for Jake to return.  
He returned soon enough, his hip hitting the table and spilling his coffee a bit. "Shit, are you okay?" He asked quickly, flushing.  
“Yeah, I’m fine." Dave cursed a little under his breath, his shirt and pants a little wet now, "It’s okay." Dave went to grab a few napkins to clean up the mess, patting himself dry.  
"Oh, Strider," he smiled, "at least it wasn't a stranger.. Did I make a mess?" He asked, a bit worried as faced him more properly.  
“Yeah but I’ll clean it. We have to stop by my house for more clothes, I looked like I pissed all over myself," he laughed a little, putting everything back the right way on the table and wiping up the coffee.  
Jake frowned a bit, sighing, "Terribly sorry, mate, I hope you're alright.." He felt the table with his hand for a moment then shook his head, "Should we leave then?"  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s alright," Dave walked away for a minute before coming back, "Yeah, I’m ready." He picked up his keys and put them into his pocket, heading toward the door.  
He scratched the side of his neck and followed after him, quietly. In the car, he broke down his cane and buckled himself up. "Are you pants going to stain?"  
"No, they’re blue jeans. I am going to have to let my shirt soak, I’m just glad it’s white and I’ve got bleach," he laughed, not mad about the indecent. "it’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it."  
“It’s difficult for me not to worry," he mumbled quietly. "We can run to your house and then mine to retrieve Chloe? Or I could walk across the way while you're changing."  
“You can go get her or come inside it doesn’t matter to me." Dave started the car, checking the road before pulling out, and finding his way back to his house.


	4. Medicine, Attacks, and Cuddles

When they got to Dave's, Jake said he was going to go get Chloe then carefully crossed the street. Once in his own house, he went to the stand beside his couch, where the harness was kept for Chloe. She quickly came to him and was happy to have herself dressed, knowing it only meant she was going to go for a walk. Once on a leash and ready to go, Jake left and headed back to Dave's house.  
Dave was walking out of his door as he Jake, in a fresh pair of clothes, his shirt already soaking in a sink. He stuffed his keys into his pocket after locking the door, going over to him.  
Chloe stopped in front of Dave, her tail wagging lazily as she looked up at him. Jake looked down at her then reached out his cane and tapped Dave's ankle. He jumped a bit, his cheeks going red, "Ah- I'm sorry," he said quickly, though was obviously confused to why she had stopped, seeing as there was no danger or the like.  
“It’s okay," he laughed a little, kneeling down to scratch the dog behind the ear a few times. "I’m ready for our walk." he stands back up, eyes on Jake.  
Noticeably relaxing when it was only Dave, he smiled and nodded, "Yes, alright. I usually turn my navigator on to the park, so I know how to get back home, but with you with me, I won't need to do that, yes?"  
“No, I think we’ll be alright, if not you’ve got the navigator." He smiled brightly, going to stand beside him.  
“Let’s go then, I’m sure Chloe’s ready."  
Jake nodded, grinning widely as they began walking. They walked for about two hours, going all around the town while talking of nothing in particular. He definitely found himself enjoying their time together as it went on, not minding that they had spent most of the day together by then at all. At the end of their walk, like he always did, they went to the park for Jake to throw a ball for Chloe.   
"So, if today hasn't counted as a date," he started as they sat on the bench, "what, if I may ask, does?"  
“Well, where I come from, it’s not really a date until I get at least one good night kiss from the guy that took me out,” he teased, nudging him a little as they sat down. "Just promise me I’m not going to have a sniper wielding woman pounding on my door for a interview."  
He chuckled softly, leaning back in the bench as he turned his attention to the male beside him, "I can't promise she won't. If you're willing to look past my cousin, of course..?"  
“Yeah.. I think I could look past that," he smiled a little, brushing blond hair from his face and watching the dog run around.  
Jake was quiet for a moment, biting his lip some before looking forwards, throwing the tennis ball as Chloe set her ball in his hand. "Grand."  
“What’s wrong?" He frowned, looking over at jake and watching his face, "Not having second thoughts are you?"  
"No, of course not. Just thinking, is all. Sorry, is it not okay for me to be quiet?"  
“No, it’s fine. You just went from talking to one word," he shrugged, looking out at the kids running around the park.  
"Apologies, I didn't mean to worry you by any means," he chuckled softly.  
"It’s fine. So when will I get to meet Jade?"  
“Who knows? She comes in every so often, no warnings," he shrugged, "I'm sure she'll at least somewhat like you."  
“Well as long as she likes me a little bit we’ll be okay," he smiled and relaxed, pulling his jacket around him a little more, "I don’t think this cold weather likes me, though."  
"It isn't even cold?" Jake was only in a thin hoodie. "Cowboys can't handle a bit of a chill," he snickered.  
“Not when this time of year it’s still 75 degrees down there. It’s like what.. 40?" he chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Excuse you, it's like..43 degrees, Strider," he grinned, laughing, "No need for dramatics."  
“Three degrees warmer than what I thought, I can feel the warmth surging through me already," he smiled, touching a cold hand to Jake’s hand to prove a point.  
"Well, as a gentleman," he softly took Dave's hand by just the fingers, gently pressing a kiss to his knuckles he quietly finished, "allow me to warm you up."  
“Oh my god," he laughed a little, his cheeks turning a bright red, "you’re making me swoon, English," Dave nudged him, but gladly kept his hand in Jake’s, watching him.  
Jake moved their hands to lace their fingers, using his other hand to tug down his sleeve around their hands. "That's my job, I believe."  
Dave leaned against his side a little, the smile not leaving his face as he watched Jake, "Well, I hope I get the Jade approved seal," he took a chance and leaned over, kissing his cheek gently.  
Jake felt his face get hot, his back stiffen and his brows raising past his glasses. He jumped a bit when Chloe placed her ball in his hand, quickly throwing it. "Uh, yes," he laughed awkwardly, forcing himself to relax back against him, "I hope as well..."  
“Didn’t mean to throw you off guard," he smiled and lightly squeezed his hand, the skin warming up slowly but he wasn’t going to pull away unless Jake did. "you have a good arm, by the way."  
"If you couldn't tell, I am quite muscular," he grinned, turning down to him, "so yes, I imagine my arm is good."  
“Oh, trust me I can see the muscle," he grinned and squeezed his arm in a teasing manner, whistling lowly, "such a hunk."  
"Should see me when I'm not lounging to throw my dog's ball. My stomach and such, or while I'm flexing," he shrugged, snickering softly, "must be muscular to be an adventurer."  
“You’ll have to show off for me one day, let me see the guns." The smile that was on his face was obvious in his tone, loving the tanned male’s company, "I’d love to go with you sometime."  
He nodded his head, his blush seeming to be a constant, "I'll be sure to do that, love.."  
Dave fell into a comfortable silence with him, shifting a bit closer when they’d get a breeze but relaxing as soon as it’d leave. "I think I can consider this as a date," he said after a while, laughing softly.  
Jake looked back at him when he spoke, a large grin spreading across his lips. "Wonderful," he said before taking their intertwined hands and lifting them in the air, bending his elbow and resting their arms down on Dave's chest, his arm now around his shoulders.  
He was more than happy to lean against his side, both for the body heat and the closeness. Dave turned his head to kiss the top of jakes hand and the heat could be felt radiating off his cheeks, "A very good date, I might add."  
He bit his lip a bit, his stomach twisting into a knot, "I must agree with you strongly, mister Strider. But would this be an appropriate time to tell you I've forgotten your first name?"  
"Are you serious?" Dave laughed and shook his head, looking over to him, "Dave. Nice to meet you." he cracked a smile, looking around. "Where’s your dog? I haven’t seen her in a little while."  
"Dave, yes, I remember the D," he shook his head, looking in the direction he had thrown the ball last, "Chloe," he called, "come here, girl!" he frowned, licking over his teeth, "That isn't like her? Do you think she ran off?"  
"No, she seems too well-behaved," dave stood up after unwrapping Jake’s arm from him and looking around. "Wait, I see her. There are some kids over there with her."  
Jake stood as well, nodding his head, "Alright then. It is about time to eat, I think, so I should probably be getting home. You should be finishing unpacking as well, I'm sorry for distracting you for so long."  
"No, don’t be sorry, I had fun. You should call me or text me later if you’re not busy," Dave shook his head and smiled, fixing his coat before zipping it up.  
Jake called for Chloe again, more sternly, getting her to come to him quickly. He put her sign back on and hooked up her leash then faced Dave, "Shall I walk you home, please?"  
“If you’d like. I don’t want to bother you if you need to go home." Dave pet the dog as she came back over, looking up to jake, "but I’d like if you’d walk me home."  
"I would love to walk you home." Keeping his cane in his pocket, he held out his hand in his direction, smiling.  
He slipped his hand into Jake’s with a smile, lacing their fingers together and gently tugging him in the right direction, "it’s this way, Jake."  
He allowed himself to be led, smiling contently. His stomach continued to twist, his chest tight. Once on the small porch, Jake tightened his hand just hardly then loosened it just hardly, "If I remember properly, your Southern customs states it isn't a date until a kiss farewell?"  
“Well I was just kidding, there doesn’t have to be a kiss, but if you’re handing them out, i wouldn’t mind." He turned to face him, still holding onto his hand, "I’ve never kissed an Englishman before, y’know?"  
"I've never kissed someone out of going with one's country's customs. For instance, Europe," he stepped closer to him, managing to touch their glasses together hesitantly before moving down and kissing either of Dave's cheeks gently, "you say hello and goodbye with kisses on the cheek," he said in a soft tone, "and- apparently- for Striders, you say goodbye with a kiss," he closed the distance between their lips.  
Dave smiled a little, tilting his head to help the kisses meet his cheeks. his eyes flickered up to Jake as he spoke before kissing him back, his eyes sliding closed. "We could use that as a hello greeting too, if you didn’t know," his voice was soft, not quite moving away from him.  
Jake hummed in a confirming tone, pressing closer into the kiss, taking his hand out of his to hold Dave’s hip, "I must say," he finally said, breaking apart the kiss finally, "I would enjoy such a greeting, I think."  
Dave’s cheeks were warm, sneaking in one more quick kiss before pulling away, licking his lips. "I think I would too. But I’m sure you want to get home. Just be careful."  
He licked over his teeth as he did his lips, subtly tightening his hand on his hip before letting go and stepping away from him, “I hope we can hang out again soon." Carefully going down the stairs, he popped out his cane and headed home with Chloe.  
Dave opened the door to his house when Jake finally pulled away, "Just tell me when you’re ready," he called after him, a giddy smile on his face as he went inside, sighing at the mess his house was in. But, he got to work nonetheless.  
Jake couldn't calm the grin on his face for hours, only calming once late in the evening, just before he got into bed. He couldn't remember if he had ever kissed anyone like that before, it made him feel happy- actually happy. But there was something familiar about the kiss, in the back of his head, making him feel he may have kissed someone before. Not that it mattered, kissing the blond felt nice and good and he definitely wanted to do it again. He just hoped, as he swallowed his medications, that he would remember it in the morning.  
Dave worked on his house the rest of the afternoon, not holding in his excitement as he talked to his friend Rose over Pesterchum about it. While he wasn’t busy gushing he did odds and end things, only crashing late at night with a pile of clothes in front of him and his back against the headboard. 

Come morning he’d ended up laying down in a weird position, only to get up and start on things again, his last big project was to set up his turntables in the spare room.  
Jake woke up before his phone alarm to a phone call, which he answered, knowing it was Roxy by the song. Her song was her favourite song, some dubstep-remix thing he had never really enjoyed. It sounded nicer than he recalled. When he answered the phone, she exploded in questions to him about his "new boyfriend".  
It took him what was far to long to talk her down and convince her they were not in a relationship and doubted they would be. Dave would get tired of him or frustrated or just leave, they just happened to get along very well and kissed. Roxy didn't take it, calling it bullshit and stupid, but changed the topic to catch up with other things.  
Dave stayed pretty quiet all day, messaging people only if they had messaged him first, mostly focussing on trying to get caught up on music he was supposed to have ready before Friday. It wasn’t until the early afternoon that Dave went out, walking aimlessly around town to find a good spot to snag some food to take home.  
Shortly after ending the call with Rox, Jake had taken Chloe on a walk very early in the morning then got a ride from one of his employees that lived nearby to go to work, Chloe tagging along. He went through his day, busy on his computer as a business owner, for hours, until early afternoon. He had a break between everything and brought up Pesterchum. He was about to go to Dave when he suddenly remembered their first day.   
Opening the conversation of his mystery friend, last held nine months prior, he sent a simple message: 

GT: Is your name Dirk?

Jake felt his stomach turn some but he ignored it and opened Dave’s messages up instead. He thought for a moment before sending him: 

GT: Roxy approves of you.

Dave had settled for fast food, holed up in a booth with his headphones on, munching at his food slowly, he couldn’t send this music in unless it was absolutely perfect. He jumped when the text tone surged through the speakers at his ears, smiling a little.

TG: since roxy and i are actually friends i hope she approves of me.  
TG: but i guess i know now that i cant trust rose to keep quiet. she wasnt supposed to tell roxy.  
GT: She told me she wasn't supposed to know. My alarm didn't even wake me, she calling me at five in the morning, yelling about my new boyfriend. Did you know we were in a relationship? 

Jake's computer wrote the messages for him by him speaking aloud what he wanted it to say, also reading out the messages he received. He didn't exactly like that that meant his employees could hear his conversations and all his work he was doing, but they were all polite people and let him be unless they had to interrupt.

TG: well im glad someone around here knows whats going on.

Dave smiled to himself, finishing up his food before getting up and walking back home.

TG: i wonder what else they know that we dont?  
GT: Who the hell knows with the lalondes? They either know everything or are convincing enough that you believe their bullshit. She was pretty excited though, and thinks it's cool we live near each other. I left out the piece of information of living across the street from one another, feeling that that would only ride her up more.  
TG: yeah shes be sprouting some weird fantasy to the both of us about sneaking in each others windows and i know one of us would end up a fuckin wizard to tame down the fires of her fetish.

Jake laughed softly but the alarm on his phone told him his break was over. Wth a sigh, he bid Dave farewell then got back to work quietly. Dave smiled a little and went back to working on his music, with small breaks to clean the house, his mind on jake most of the day.  
The remainder of the evening, Jake was busy and forgetful so they didn't speak again until late in the evening, after he's taken his medicine. However, his medication had a side effect of making him extremely tired (why he only took it in the at night), so his message weren’t exactly.. logical. 

GT: did ew haul a joint day?  
TG:do what?

Dave laughed a little to himself, laying on the couch with his headphones on, eyebrow arched at the phone like Jake was supposed to be able to see the confused look on his face.

GT: Did you Dave lay_

He was mumbling into his phone, which of course made it difficult for it to read what he was saying to send.

TG: jake, are you okay?

Dave frowned a little to himself, tempted to get up and go over to his house to check on him.

GT: Striding coma I um dine.

Perfect. Jake could talk perfecting while his medicine worked. No worries at all. Dave got up and slipped on his shoes, shrugging on his coat.

TG: do you need me to come over?  
GT: fine woof you need two come hoover?  
TG: cause youre not making sense and im worried  
GT: I am Maverick sense.

Jake frowned a bit, shrugging his shoulders. He was fine?

TG: just know you wrote "i am maverick sense"  
GT: I did like say the predict Mia phone.  
GT:Are hue cuming over?  
TG: why dont you call me, okay?  
GT: Ow jester mark

Dave took his headphones off and just went ahead and called Jake himself.  
Jake jumped when the music began playing loudly in his face. Calming, he groaned a bit and answered the call. "Hello?" Given he didn't have a song for Dave, it was just a generic tune and he was to tired to think logically. So, he had no idea who was calling him so late.  
“Hey," Dave smiled a little, shifting on the couch, "Are you okay, Jake?"  
"'m fine, I tol' ya tha'?" he mumbled into the phone, frowning in confusion.  
“I couldn’t understand what you were saying. I guess your phone couldn’t either. You sound sleepy."  
"'Ss mah medcin..makes me v'ry tire..are you still comin' over?"  
“I was just going to come over to check on you where you had me worried. But i will if you want me too."  
"We coul' 'ave a sleep over," he said in a drunkenly amused tone, shifting around in his bed.  
“Alright," Dave smiled a little and got up, grabbing his keys and a bottle of apple juice. The front door to his house could be heard opening and closing, Dave locking it behind him. "I’m walkin’ over now, if you wanna unlock your door for me?"  
"Mmmm...Can'..can' walk righ' now..S'mah key...Um. I don have a key..back door is unlocked? Yes, yes, that is..true, yes."  
“Okay, I’ll be right over." Dave hung up the phone and within a few minutes he was walking in the back door, sliding off his shoes and going to find Jake, smiling when he saw him. "Hey, Jake," he walks over, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
Jake had fought his body from passing out in the time he hung up to when he came to his room. When someone sat on his bed, he twitched but then gave a lopsided give and sat up, "Strider, hello! Tis fantas'sic ta see you!" He then snorted and shook his head, "I can't see?" He was, of course, undressed, his clothing for the day on the floor at Dave's feet, the only thing covering below his waist being his blanket.  
“I know what you meant." Dave laughed a little, slipping his shades off and sat them on the nightstand. He was dressed in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants and his coat, slipping the coat off his arms. "So where will I be sleeping during this little sleep over?" he hadn’t noticed the pile of clothes on the floor yet, having not looked down.  
"Jade'ssss...bed 'as stuff all oveh it.. You can sleep with me!" He grinned again, scooting more to the side and patting the empty side of bed. It was a king's side bed, more than enough to fit the both of them.  
“Alright," Dave smiled and shifted to lay down beside him, sighing at little at the warmth under the bed. "If I knew it was just your medicine was the reason your texts were funny i wouldn’t have bothered you. I’m sorry."  
"I us'lly don' massage people afteh I take mah pillz, I ge' loopy," he laughed sluggishly. When Dave laid down, he moved onto his side and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against him in a tight sort of hug, "but I wanted ta talk to ya."  
“Well, I’m glad you thought about me before you went to bed," Dave smiled and easily rested his back against Jake’s chest, enjoying the arms around his torso, "It’s an awful sweet gesture."  
He nodded against him, his nose moving through his blond hair. It only took moments for him to pass out against him. While asleep, his grip loosened but was still holding Dave where he was, his breathing- though still quiet- became a sort of wheezing.  
Dave took a little while longer to doze off, just for the simple fact that he had insomnia. he stayed still against him though, a smile on his face at the arms wrapped around him. Dave laced their fingers together on one hand before he finally fell asleep, buried deep under the covers with jake.

The following morning, Jake's alarm went off between their heads, loud enough to get the attention of anyone in the house. Jake frowned and went to turn it off but his hand was stopped. Blinking, he lifted his head some and shifted in his bed before his mind clicked. In a moment, he had scrambled out of the bed and onto the floor, moving back to the wall a couple feet beside his bed, panic bringing his breathing to rapid, wheezing gasps because who the fuck was in his bed?  
Dave stirred when the alarm went off but shot up out of the bed when Jake scrambled away. His cheeks darkened when he seen Jake was naked but he went over to him, lightly touching his arm. "Jake, calm down, it’s just me."  
He jumped back from his touch, pressing into the wall, coughing for a moment before half-way inhaling with a ragged sound, only to harshly exhale. "Wha-what what are you," he coughed more, "in my bed?"  
Dave frowned a little, offering his hand by lightly touching Jake’s. "I was worried last night. You weren’t making much sense when you messaged me. I called you and you told me to come over for a sleepover."  
Jake used his other hand to hold in his chest, the gasping breaths that got interrupted each time, his coughing more harsh. He couldn't hear Dave really, his mind in a panic. Chloe ran into the room suddenly, coming to her master and sniffing his face then barking at Dave.  
Dave moved back when the dog barked, looking around the room to try to find an inhaler or something, anything to help calm the other down. "Jake, please, call her off."  
Being the well trained service dog she was, she quickly went to work. She first ran to the jeans on the floor from the previous day, sniffing them then running to the nightstand beside the bed, crawling at the small draw at the top while barking.  
Dave went over to the drawer and opened it up. looking around he grabbed the inhaler and went over to jake, removing the mouthpiece and putting it up to his mouth. "Jake, open your mouth."  
The draw only contained the inhaler, a bottle of Abilify, and a bottle of Citalopram. When the inhaler was placed to his lips, he opened his mouth to command, Chloe coming and sitting beside him attentively.  
Dave pressed the inhaler twice like the directions said, lightly rubbing his back. "Are you okay?" He had a frown on his face, chewing on his lip in a worried manner. Way to scare the shit out of your possible future boyfriend, Dave.  
Jake rested back against the wall, only hardly turning his head away when Chloe began licking his cheek. He sat quietly for a minute until his breathing was proper then nodded his head, "I'm, terribly sorry for frightening you," he said in a soft voice.  
“No, I should be saying sorry.. I shouldn’t have came over so late," he was still frowning, getting up to put the inhaler back where he had got it. "Are you okay now...?"  
He pet Chloe for a moment then gently pushed her back and stood up, only to sway and fall back into sitting. "Yes, I'm alright," he nodded a bit. He suddenly became extremely red, "Strider, as much as I enjoy your company and appreciate you potentially saving my life, I'm going to need to you to ask the room for a moment," he said quickly.  
“Okay?" Dave frowned but nodded, he’d been about to help Jake up but got up and left the room, waiting outside in the hallway for him to call for him.  
A few minutes passed before Jake went and opened the door, fully dressed then- his hair was a mess. "I'm sorry, again.. I hope I didn't cause you any harm, or offend you there by kicking you out. Why did you sleep over again?"  
“I was worried about you last night. You messaged me and you weren’t making much sense. I offered to come check on you." He shrugged, staying in the hallway, "I ended up calling you, you were just tired. You told me I could still come over... I’m sorry i shouldn’t have..."  
He chuckled tiredly, shaking his head and stepping out into the hall, shaking his head, "No, no, you're perfectly fine. I take medicines, they made me very tired and I usually don't remember what I've said or done after taking them. Thank you for worrying about me?"  
“It’s fine. I’m sorry I scared you. But I’m sure you’ve got to get ready for your day, right?" Dave slipped into the room long enough to grab his shades and his coat, not wanting to forget his things.  
"I don't exactly have anything to get ready for, besides breakfast, until a few hours from now for work." He rubbed the side of his neck, "That was an interesting way to wake up, I would say.."  
“Yeah, it was," he brushed his hair from his face, going back over to him. "Should I leave? Or do you want me to stay?"  
"Um, would you like some breakfast?" He smiled awkwardly at him, still coming down from the attack as far as mentally goes.  
“Yeah, sure that sounds good." Dave put his shades back on, still holding his coat. "I guess Roxy and Rose really don’t need to know about our first sleepover, do they?"  
"God, please no. And I am so sorry, if I had..known I would be having company, I would have worn..more, at least," he blushed.  
“It’s okay, I didn’t notice until that little.. episode," he assured him, going toward the living room with Jake.  
"Episode?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow as he followed him down the stairs of the house.  
“You hyperventilating on me?" He laughed a little, looking around the house. "I hope you’re feeling better though."  
"I was having an asthma attack, but yes, I am feeling better." Jake went to the kitchen and starting getting things for waffles.  
“I’m glad," he smiled and followed him, sitting at the table and watching him.  
"I do hope I wasn't being to inappropriate last night?" Jake asked while moving through the kitchen with memorized ease.  
“Nope, we just cuddled and you were out like a light after that." He shook his head, eyes not once leaving Jake. "which I enjoyed, by the way."  
"Well, I'm glad I didn't do anything bad," he chuckled softly, "cuddling sounds nice? Wish I could remember it."  
“We could do it again." he offered, biting his lip.  
"In what settling? Why would we be cuddling outside of bed, hm?" He smirked softly.  
“Couch cuddling is acceptable. But if you’d rather go to bed..." he trailed off and shrugged, getting up to go watch what he was doing.  
Jake was carefully measuring out different dry ingredients carefully and putting them into a large bowl, "Would you mind getting the buttermilk and eggs from the fridge, mate?"  
“Of course." Dave found the items and sat them in front of jake, leaning his hip against the counter to watch him.  
"Why are you watching me?" He asked in an amused tune, continuing to walk smoothly, "And I doubt I'd mind cuddling."  
“Well... to be honest, and I hope you don’t take it the wrong way, it’s just nice seeing you walk around the house and do things. Like cooking. Even though you’re blind."  
Jake frowned a bit then turned his head to him, raising an eyebrow, "Care to explain as to why that is? I don't believe I understand."  
“I’ve seen a lot of people that has a disability and they sit around all day and do nothing for themselves and here you are cooking, you run a business. It’s just nice to see..." he sighed softly, going over to sit back down and let him have his space.  
He smiled a bit, "That's a nice thought, Strider. You could help me cook? It would likely be quicker, you know," he said as he continued working, "and I don't be much work that requires sight? But I still have help from employees and Jade."  
“But you do stuff for yourself," he walked back over. "What do you need help with?"  
"I don't fancy measuring out liquids, given that usually makes a mess. Soo.. you could get the eggs, water, and buttermilk together, yeah?"  
“Yeah, sure," Dave nodded and did as he was asked, mixing the ingredients together.  
Jake smiled once all the dry and wet ingredients were mixed then went and got the waffle cooker from one of the cabinets. "How many waffles would you fancy?"  
“Two is fine." Dave leaned against the counter again, looking out of the window with a small smile. "Did you say you worked today?"  
"I usually go in every day, except Mondays, but I don't always stay all that long. Yesterday I stayed pretty late because I had a lot of emails and various things. Why do you ask?" He leaned on the counter as well while the first waffle cooked.  
“You mentioned you wouldn’t mind cuddling. But I don’t want to bother you if you’re going to be busy today. No need to keep you from work."  
He laughed, "Are you that eager? Well, I'll be sure to tell you when I'm home from work, I probably won't be there long today."  
“Maybe I am?" He laughed softly and sat on the edge of the counter, "Alright, I’ll take it. Just message me when you aren’t busy."  
"Maybe I can show you the 'gun show'. Oh, it's Wednesday, isn't it? I usually do some exorcising today- you could join me? Or just watch."  
“Oh, the gun show?" he grinned, smiling. "I could do a bit of both, work and watch."  
"You called them the gun show Monday." The machine beeped, Jake turned the section that held the waffee upside down then turned his attention back to Dave.  
"I know I did. I’d love to. As long as you do it shirtless, though," he teased, looking around, "Where are the plates and I’ll get us one."  
"I usually don't wear a shirt. The plates are..." He felt the draw at his hip then pointed to the cabinet to the left of Dave's head, "In that cabinet. There should be an X by the handle."  
“Yeah, there is," he nods and grabs two, sitting them side by side on the counter. "Did you need help with anything else?"  
"Could you find the syrup? I'm not sure where it is, or if I even have any." The machine beeped twice, he pulled out the then cooked waffle then poured in more batter.  
Dave looked around in cabinets before the fridge, finding it and sitting it on the counter beside the plates.  
They continued quietly until they both had two cooked waffles on their plates and were seated on Jake's dining room table. The table was old wood and large, easily fitting more than a four-person family. Jake left his waffles plain as he ate.  
Dave put syrup on his and ate in a happy silence. "These are really good,” he smiled, making small talk with him while they ate.  
"Yes, thank you for the help," he smiled at him briefly then continued eating.  
Once Dave was done he got up and washed off his plate, deciding to help Jake with the few dishes that were over there, stacking them in the rack.  
Jake ate slowly, once he was done, he got Chloe a dish of food then went upstairs to do his hair and get his phone. When he came back downstairs, he stood by the stairs and calmly called, "Strider, if it wouldn't be to much to ask, may you come here?"  
Dave left the kitchen and went over to him, arching an eyebrow and drying his hands on his jeans. "No, what’s up?"  
He stood there for a moment then frowned, obviously bothered, "Eh..I'm sorry, mate, I seem to have forgotten what it was that I wanted to say.."  
“It’s okay," Dave shook his head and smiled, patting his arm, "if you remember, just tell me."  
Jake frowned then turned his attention to him, his glasses were in his shirt collar. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"  
“I was trying to help out and washed the dishes we dirtied and put them away for you."  
He smiled softly, resting against the rail of the stairs, "Thank you, that is very kind."  
“Well you made me breakfast, so I can help out," Dave smiled and walked over a little closer, kissing his cheek. “I’m sure you need to get to work, I don’t wanna hold you up."  
"My ride'll be here in about half an hour," he said softly, his cheeks becoming a light pink, "would you wish to spend that time on my couch?"  
“If you don’t think that cuddling before work would ruin your day." he teased with a small smile, going over toward the couch.  
"Very much the opposite, I must say." Jake followed after him, sitting on the couch then squinting a bit, "I'm not sure how we would both fit on here in a cuddling fashion, though? Unless, of course, you laid on top of me.."  
“I could do that," he chuckled, going over to the couch and waiting for him to lay down, "Just lay down, then."  
He bit his lip but then did so, propping his head on the armrest then smiling in his direction. Dave had a dark blush on his cheek but went to lay on him, chuckling a little and settling over him.  
"You are," he laughed a bit, holding his hands around the low of his back, "incredibly light? Do you eat at all?"  
Dave laughed a bit more and nodded, resting his chin on Jake’s chest. "I just ate breakfast with you, you loser." he practically melted atop him..  
"Yes, but when is the last time you ate before then?" He asked with a chuckle, turning his head up to the ceiling.  
“When I had lunch with you yesterday," Dave laughed and laid his head down on his chest, arms slipping around his torso.  
"We didn't have lunch together yesterday? I worked all day. Are you saying you haven't eaten in over a day?"  
“Wait I meant the other day, when we went to the range. But no i ate yesterday. I just don’t eat much."  
Jake frowned, subconsciously rubbing his back with his left hand, "That isn't good for you.."  
"I just don’t really get hungry?" he shrugged and smiled at the hand running over his back. "But I’m eating at least once a day. More most of the time. But at least once."  
He sighed, "I suppose we aren't close enough for me to scold you for being stupid. It is your body, whether it be as light as a feather or not." Turning his head down, he grinned at him.  
“Well I mean you could scold me, but it doesn’t mean I get hungry." he smiled a little, reaching up to brush a bit of hair from Jake’s forehead.  
"Doesn't mean you should go without eating, chap," he blinked, his eyes pointlessly going to where his hand was on his face.  
“But I am eating. Apparently not enough to your standards," he chuckled, continuing to play with his hair.  
"No, once a day is not enough. Twice a day is maybe." He moved his hand that was messing around his back to squeeze his side, "No meat at all?"  
Dave laughed a little and squirmed away from the wandering hand. "I got muscle though, does that count for anything?"  
Jake was quiet for a moment before grinning widely, "Are you ticklish...?"  
"No, no please don’t tickle me," Dave said in a soft begging tone, grabbing his hand if it inched forward.  
"Is there a reason why?" He asked in an amused tone, "Why may I not tickle you?"  
“Because it tickles? Who likes being tickled?" He snickered, taking Jake’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  
Oh ho, but Jake has another hand that had still been around Dave's back. Using their now intertwined fingers, he held Dave and began tickling him with his free hand.  
“Jake!" He called out and tried to move away from him, laughing and trying to pull his hand away.  
Jake tightly held his hand, pulling him back down as he moved under his shirt to tickle him more- luckily he wasn't one to hurt while tickle. Dave had tried to move away but was dying with laughter, pressing his face against Jake’s chest, using his free hand to try to grab the arm around his waist. He laughed brightly with Dave, grinning widely. After a couple minutes, he stopped tickling him, resting his hand on his back again, still snickering here and there.  
“Oh my god,” Dave panted against his neck, grinning and still laughing as he calmed down, "that was not okay. Not at all. How could you just tickle someone like that?"  
Jake felt his face grow hot, a quickly chill going through his skin as his arms got goosebumps. "Eh- hehheh," he awkwardly laughed, shifting a bit under him, "sorry, I like your laugh."  
He finally calmed down but kept ahold of Jake’s hand, looking down at him. "It’s okay, but you could make me laugh besides tickling me death."  
"I could, yes, but I like tickling people," he shrugged, smiling a bit.  
“That just wasn’t a nice thing to do," Dave kissed his cheek gently smiling against his skin.  
Jake snickered, hugging him a bit tighter, "Kiss it to make up?"  
“You should be the one kissing me since you were the attacker here. And I even asked nicely." He was trying not to laugh as he played the fake pouting to the max, eyes closed and he laid close.  
He puckered his lips then laughed, laying his head back, "Well, I don't want to miss and kiss your nose and chin, so I think you should I."  
“You have a point." He chuckled, shifting to lean down and kiss him properly, hands on either side of his head to keep himself up.  
Jake flushed, haven not expecting him to actually do it, but returned the kiss quickly. It felt nice to kiss Dave, he thought. Oddly familiar? There was a honk outside then his phone began to ring.   
"Oh, that's Jerry," he said before breaking from the kiss, "I have to go, mate."  
“Of course he comes at the wrong time," he chuckled and kissed him one more time before getting off of him, going to slip on his shoes.  
He snickered as he stood up, already in shoes and everything. "Yes, of course." He walked with him to the front door, where he stopped him gently at the arm, "One more?" he asked with a smile.  
“As many as you want." He smiled a little, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him again sliding his arms around Jake’s neck to deepen it a little.  
Jake wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him a step closer as he leaned down some so he didn't have to stretch as much.  
Dave kind of got lost in the kiss before he jumped at the sound of the horn, sliding his hand down Jake’s chest. "I think you’ve got to go to work now.."  
"Ain't being an adult a shame?" He chuckled quietly and opened the door, being able to hear the car humming in front of his house.  
“Yeah, it is," he laughs softly, walking out with him and kissing Jake quickly once more time before he could get into the car. "I’ll see you later, Jake.”  
Jake blushed and smiled brightly, nodding his head, "Yes, see you later, love," he placed his glasses on then felt his way into Jerry's car.  
Dave waited until they left before walking home safely, relaxing at home with his music all day, finally getting caught up on everything he needed to be caught up on.


	5. Work Out

Fairly early in the afternoon, Jake was done his work and the assistant manager was ready for the day so he could go home again. He cleaned for a bit then sat on the couch and texted Dave, asking if he wished to come over. Dave was in the shower when Jake texted him, but as soon as he got out Dave sent him a text telling him yes and a few minutes later Dave was over there, bundled up in a thick coat where his hair was still wet, not wanting to take the time to dry it.  
Upon hearing the door, he smiled and stood up. "Come in," he called as he walked toward the door, running his fingers through his hair.  
Dave’s shoes were the first to come off by the door, shutting it behind him and taking the hood off his head. "Hey, jake."  
"Hello, Strider, I hope your day was good," he stated with a bright grin, removing his glasses and tucking them into his shirt.  
“It was great. I finally got everything caught up. I can relax until Friday. Probably go wandering aimlessly around town those days try to learn my way around before it gets too cold." He smiled and slipped his coat off, "how was work?"  
"Are you wearing a jacket? My god, it is hardly that cold. You and I can walk together, if you would like, work was boring as usual. With a lot of questions from Jerry."  
“My hair’s wet," dave hung it on a rack and walked over to Jake, "What kind of questions?" he asked in confusion, kissing his cheek gently.  
He bit his cheek then sort of laughed, touching his hip softly as he kissed a random spot on the top of his head, "I don't know, 'cause some short stranger was kissing his boss outside of his car?"  
"I’m not that short. I’m only like.. 5 inches shorter than you." Dave looked up at him, giving him a small hug. "What’s you tell him about this stranger?"  
"Maybe while in heels. I told him you're my new neighbor and we went on a date and enjoy exchanging small shows of affection through kisses," he shrugged as he spoke casually.  
Dave laughed a little, shaking his head. "You’re just sound so casual," he smiled, pulling away and taking his hand. "Couch?"  
"I thought you wanted to work out? Not that I could possibly turn down spending time on my couch."  
“Working out is fine, it slipped my mind, I’m sorry."  
"It's quite alright. If I was to be upset over one's forgetfulness, I would quite the hypocrite."  
“Okay," he chuckled a little, pulling him over toward the couch anyway. "We could still hang out for a minute though before we get to work."  
Jake nodded and sat down when beside the couch, carefully pulling Dave down into his lap, "of course."  
Dave had been planning on sitting beside him but gladly let himself settle onto his lap, looking over at him. "I really enjoy this whole hanging out everyday thing."  
"We haven't hung out every day?" He pointed out with a raised eyebrow and the corner of his lips upturned.  
“The past 3." He chuckled, sliding an arm around Jake’s neck, leaning against him.  
He hummed, resting back in the couch and pulling Dave a bit closer to his stomach on his thighs, "Fair enough. I enjoy it as well."  
Dave settled flat against him, running a light but thoughtful hand through his hair. "And i could get used to sitting on your lap like this. It’s pretty comfortable here."  
Jake laughed softly, turning his head away, "My gods, it's like a sappy relationship- all cuddles and kisses. I don't even know your middle name."  
“Elijah. Even if Dirk did like to call me Elizabeth." He chuckled, looking at him, “What’s yours?"  
"And is your name Dave or David?"  
“David. But I prefer Dave."  
"Fair enough. David Elijah Strider is a fine name," he smiled sweetly at him.  
“What about yours?"  
"Jake English is alright, I suppose."  
“You gotta give me a full name."  
"That is my full name- I don't have a middle name."  
“Well that’s boring," he said in a teasing tone, going back to lightly playing with Jake’s hair.  
He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Agreed, yes."  
“We can’t all have cool names."  
"Isn't Strider a word? That's hardly cool."  
“So is English.”  
"English is a language and a nationality, thank you very much."  
“Strider sounds cooler"  
"English sounds far more attractive, according to Americans," he snickered, shaking his head a bit.  
“Very soothing on the ears. Not to mention hot."  
"I'm fairly certain that's the second time you've called me such, I dare say, Mister Strider, are you attracted to me?"  
“I dare say I do think I am," He laughed, looking him over, "not to mention you’re sweet."  
ake lifted his head a bit as he slid a hand from his back up but hesitated between them. "May I touch you? Your face, I mean."  
"Go ahead. I’ll close my eyes so touch wherever,” Dave nodded, taking off his shades and sitting them on the table.  
Taking both hands, Jake began gently touching him across his face, feeling his cheekbones, ears, eyebrows, jaw, lips; he ran his fingers through his hair and over his sideburns. His cheeks got red as he settled his hands on either side of Dave's jaw, smiling softly, "I must said you're very attractive, yourself."  
Dave stayed perfectly still and let Jake do his thing, a smile forming on the corners of his lip. "Well thank you, such a gentleman. And I didn’t even get my eye poked out."  
"Well, if you're into that sort of thing, I could try again?" He chuckled and dropped his hands.   
“No thank you, that shit kind of stings," he smiled, leaning back against the couch arm and watching Jake.  
"I can feel myself getting fat because of you," he said with a laugh.  
“A few minutes of a break won't hurt you." Dave patted his hand before getting up, "C’mon then. Since you're so eager to get me off your lap." he said in a teasing tone, smiling a little.  
"Oh, you're warm though," he stood up, rolling his eyes dramatically, "and it doesn't count as a break if I haven't even started, thank you."  
“Oh so that means you get to take a break halfway through?"  
"You would like that, wouldn't you? Are all Djs this lazy?  
“I might not be as big and strong as you, tarzan. but I can keep up."  
"Tarzan?" He snorted, sighing slowly, "I'm sure you can, mate. What do you usually do as a work out- if you happen to do so?"  
“Y'know, big buff tak guy. Swings through trees. I could see you in a jungle swinging on a vine." he laughed, taking off his shades. "Bro and I used to always do parkour and our strifes to stay in shape i've never used workout equipment before. So my only workout was running through the city at stupid heights and dodging through shit. And sword fighting on a roof. That was my workout. But i can't really fight on the roof anymore so.. gotta find something else."  
"I know who Tarzan is, I was raised in a forest on an island. That sounds dangerous and extremely fun- I would love to try that if I could see," he grinned at him, "and I don't own equipment, I usually use things around the house. For instance, the doorway for pull-ups."  
"Were you really?" He arched an eyebrow, giving a quiet laugh. "Oh, well I can definitely keep up then."  
"Yes, I was born in England but my mother died in labour and my grandmother lived on an island in the ocean so she came and got me then raised me there. We started our travels once I was about four or something." Jake rubbed his chest, "You can try to keep up.”   
“You sound so cocky," he smirked and shook his head, eyeing him for a minute. "Let's get started then, Tarzan, show me what I have to keep up with."  
"Well, first we have to stretch, yes? You certainly do not want to pull something when you have a live performance soon."  
“I might not make any money then," he grinned, nodding. "I’m ready to start whenever you are."  
Jake thought for a moment, turning his head around as if looking around the room, "This might not be the best area for two people.. We could go into the basement, it's clean?"  
“Wherever you think is best, lead the way," he nodded, moving out of his way.  
He smiled then stepped around him and went to the kitchen and to a door beside the fridge. Carefully, he opened the door and stepped inside then turned to the left and walked down the narrow staircase to the basement. The basement looked more like a large living room area- grey carpet and off-white painted walls. Though it was entirely empty, it was as clean as the rest of the house.  
Dave followed behind him looking around the large room as they came down into it, "Your basement is bigger than mine."  
"Could just being cocky, but my house is bigger than yours," Jake walked around the basement for a moment then moved to about the centre of the room and turned in the direction he'd last heard Dave, smiling, "Are you flexible?"  
“Fairly flexible, yeah," he nodded, walking over to him and standing in front of him. "and i know it is. But I won’t hold that one against you either. My house is big enough for me."  
"My house is big enough for four, so," he shrugged with a snicker. He turned his head down to him, smiling, "how flexible may you be?"  
“It depends on what you want me to do."  
"That could be taken as an innuendo," he raised an eyebrow down at him as he stepped back and spread his legs about shoulder-width then bend down and placed his palms flat on the floor.  
“Possibly." He laughed a little and faced him, nodding and doing the same. "Yeah, I can do that."  
"I wasn't expecting you to not be able to do this." He moved over to his right foot, laying practically flat against his thigh and placing both hands on his foot, then moving over and doing the same to his left foot.  
Dave followed his movements, stretching the way Jake did but able to press his whole torso along his legs as he switched sides. "But you thinking it was an innuendo, I know you must have something else on your mind."  
"Oh, do tell," he slid smoothly into a split, his legs straight out, "what else is on my mind."  
“Obviously something perverted to think my flexibility would be used other than just stretching. And I can’t go all the way to the ground with the splits," he went as far as he could though, watching Jake.  
"Obviously, but just because I stated your question could be an innuendo, does not mean I am absolutely thinking of said perverted things it could be alluding too. Why can't you do the splits? Sit on the ground and spread your legs as far as they go."  
“I didn’t say I couldn’t do it. I said I can’t do it all the way," he laughed a little, shaking his head. "So if you’re not absolutely thinking about it, you must be thinking it a little." Dave said in a teasing tone.  
"Well who wouldn't?" He asked, matching his tone with a slight smirk in his direction as he laid down on his right leg, hands on top of each other and holding his toes as the side of his head rested on his arms.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?" He chuckled and followed his movements, eyes never once leaving Jake.  
“You're very attractive, I'm interested in you." He moved to his other leg, "Only natural to think of such things."  
“What happened to the whole ‘only the right one’ thing?" Dave’s tone was teasing even if he had a slight blush on his face.  
"Just because I don't plan to have sex, doesn't mean I can't think of it, if not a bit. Is that alright with you?" He moved to laying flat on the floor between his legs.  
“Nah man, if I help you get off, that’s still good news," he smirked and bit his lip. "So what’s next after this stretching?"  
Jake placed his hands on the floor in front of him, the low of his back curved down as he lifted the rest of himself up, smiling at Dave. "Have you ever heard of burpees?"  
“Refresh my memory. It sounds familiar." Dave pushed himself back, light pops coming from his spine.  
"Alright," he nodded and stood up. "You start with jumping as high as you can get yourself, arms extended over your head," he did so and then immediately dropped to the ground and did a quick push up, "and then you go into a push up, then jump again. Okay?"  
“Yeah, I gotcha," he nods, unsure how the man wasn’t hitting his head on the ceiling. But none the less, Dave followed his lead, taking it a little slow the first few times to get the hang of it.  
"Of course, if you may think that is too easy, you can do more with the push-ups, going side to side, or one handed. If you wish to push yourself further."  
“I’m still trying to learn how to walk and chew bubble gum at the same times. One step at a time, Tarzan. For me anyway. You do whatever you want."  
"I'm not sure if you're being serious or not?" He raised an eyebrow, laughing a bit.  
“It’s a saying," he laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You are such a nerd."  
"You are far more a nerd than I!" He stated with a wide grin, shaking his head.  
“Days the guy trying to get my to jump and fall right into a one armed push up like I’m some sort of fitness machine." Dave was doing a good job of keeping up with him though, barely out of breath.  
Just to be a smartass, Jake jumped then dropped down and did a push-up with his left arm and then another with his right, then quickly got up into the next jump. "Machine, ey?"  
“What happened to you doing this shit shirtless? I might not complain so much about your expectations that way." Dave smiled, a chuckle leaving him.  
"Oh, apologies, I must have forgotten." Jake paused for a moment before pulling off his shirt and tossing it elsewhere before continuing.   
The two continued their exercising for a while, doing a variety of things. From lunges, to squats, sit ups, to Russian twists, leg raises, and wall sits- and a lot of push-ups. After nearly two hours, Jake was wheezing so went back to stretching to cool off his body.  
The view Dave was getting was more than enough payment for this work out. But as soon as the exercising died down he laid back on the floor, taking a few deep breaths and a small break, wiping a little bit of sweat off of his neck and forehead. "I think you were right. I had gotten lazy," he chuckled, sitting up.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down beside him, also wiping away some sweat from his face. "I wouldn't want to be the reason you don't get a check this weekend."  
“No, I’m fine. Just regretting not actually working out in the past couple of months." Dave waved it off and brushed his bangs from his forehead, "I’ll need to take another shower though.”  
"Fair enough. It was nice to have someone to actually work with, you can use my shower before me if you would like," he offered with a tired smile.  
“I don’t have anything to change into, so I’ll probably have to run home. Unless you give me your clothes," he teased, nudging him gently.  
"I wouldn't mind," he shrugged, "might be a bit big on your toothpick frame."  
“Hey, I’m all for baggy clothes," he laughed a little before standing up and stretching. "I’d love to take a shower though."  
Jake stood as well, running his fingers through his hair then heading in the direction of the stairs, holding his left hand out in front of him a bit as he went.  
He followed close behind him, peeling his shirt off of himself with a tired sigh. "Do how often do you work out a week?"  
"About every other day, unless I'm busy," Jake slowly climbed up the stairs then proceeded normally through the kitchen and up the next pair of stairs. " did you enjoy your show, dear Strider?"  
“Yeah, I definitely did. I might have to join you a few more times to make sure I stay interested though." Dave bumped him with his hip gently, with a laugh.  
He laughed, rolling his eyes, "Good to know you're interested in my looks and accent, over my personality. But yes, you may join any time you wish."  
“No, those are just perks. If I didn’t like your personality I wouldn’t stick around," he hummed, looking up at him.  
Jake paused in front of a closed door, opening it to reveal the main bathroom, "Grand. This is the main bathroom, I'll use the one connected with the master's bedroom. You can figure out the controls of the tub and such, yes?"  
“Yeah, I can," he nods, going over to sit his shades on the counter, "and I meant what I said."  
"What is it you meant?" He raised an eyebrow, looking amused.  
“That it wasn’t just the looks," since Jake couldn’t see him, Dave began to undress, putting his clothes in a pile out of the way, emptying his pockets onto the counter so nothing would fall out.  
Jake may not be capable of seeing but he could hear very well and, well, he knew the sound of undressing. Flushing a bit, he turned his head away, "I appreciate it. I'll leave you then." He walked a bit quicker to his bedroom and into the second bathroom.  
“I’ll see you in a minute," he called back, shutting the bathroom door and starting the shower, letting the water heat up.   
Once he was done and dried he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for Jake’s room to see if he was done and to get clothes. Being the forgetful thing he was, Jake had left the door to his bedroom open. When Dave came, he was standing in front of his bed (his back to the door), drying his hair with his towel- still undressed but his body dry. The fabric rapidly rubbing over his ears made it so he couldn't hear anyone approaching the room.  
Dave knocked on the door before stepping in, looking Jake over from the back. "Do you have those clothes I can borrow, Jake?"  
He jumped, turning his head back but keeping his body facing how it was. "Oh, eh, yes. You can pick whatever you would like from the dresser across the room." He set the towel down and began getting on the clothing he had sitting on the bed in front of him.  
Dave grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, tightening the strings around him, "Your clothes are huge on me. This would be the most comfortable thing to sleep in, ever," he laughed a little, turning to face Jake once he was dressed.  
By then, Jake was dressed in a t-shirt and cargo shorts, his hair was a mess. "You can borrow them if you would like. Whatever it is that you're wearing right now."  
“Just a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Not giving me clothes already, are you?" Dave walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, towel still in hand.  
"I'm not sure what that question is supposed to be alluding to," he said with a snort as he took his towel and went back into the bathroom attached to his room.  
“Teasing you. ‘Cause it’s custom down south to get like a hoodie or something. No joke," he smiled, chuckling a little.  
"To get a hoodie..? What does me buying a hoodie have to do with lending you a pair of sweatpants and a shirt? I have a few hoodies.."  
“Of yours. Sorry that wasn't clear. Or just clothes in general. Obviously a show of affection that’s not everywhere," he shook his head and stood up to take his towel to the hamper.  
"Oh, if you want one of my hoodies, I don't mind that either?" He looked as bemused as he was as he began combing his hair.  
“Oh, be quiet," he blushed a little at his ramblings, leaning against the door frame, "So what do you wanna do now?"  
“What? Strider, I'm extremely confused," he frowned over at him.  
“Nothing, Jake. I wasn’t asking for your clothes, I was just teasing you. Forget I said anything," he shook his head and kissed his cheek. "So what do you want to do now?"  
He blushed softly as he returned to combing his hair up into it's typical coiffed style, "It's a good time to walk Chloe, I would think but I think it might rain soon, so it'll be a quick one if you would like to join?"  
“I’m sure your clothes would fall off if I went with you," he laughed, watching him for a minute. "If you want me to go I’ll run home and grab a pair of jeans."  
Jake laughed softly, smiling over at him, "You don't have to come? It'll only be around the block or something."  
“Would you mind if I stayed?" He arched an eyebrow, a large grin on his face, "You have a handsome smile."  
His smile widened automatically, "Of course not, mate. Stay here, or at your house own, I don't mind at all."  
“I’ll stay here and wait for you to get back. Maybe get some of those cuddles I’ve been after the past few hours when you get back," he laughed softly and went back toward Jake’s bed.  
"Maybe," he went after him and sat beside his bed to get on his shoes at the foot of his bed. "We'll see how things go."  
“Try not to have too much fun," he smiled, easily relaxing back on the bed.  
"Meds prevent that," he joked as he stood up and tucked his phone into his pocket. "Don't make a mess while I'm gone, okay?"  
“I’ll try to refrain dumping out everything onto the floor" Dave smiled up at him, loving the warmth of Jake’s bed.  
"Heh, much appreciated." Jake shook his head and went downstairs. He got his glasses from the couch then his cane and Chloe and left for a quick walk.


	6. Christmas Eve Day

As he had predicted, it began to rain as he was out. Not one to like being in rain just after a shower, Jake continued home as quickly as he safely could. At the house, he took Chloe up to the main bathroom and dried her off with a towel then sent her downstairs and continued to his bedroom. He went into his personal bathroom and undressed- given he was thoroughly soaked- and began drying himself off.  
Dave stayed on his bed, eyes closed but not quite asleep as he relaxed and waited for the man to return. When he heard Jake come back he perked up a bit, scooting over to give him room.  
Truth be told, as one may expect, Jake had forgotten about Dave again. He couldn't help it, he wasn't use to someone constantly being in his house! However, he vaguely recalled company so at least put on boxers. When he climbed into the bed, he frowned at the feeling of something in his bed, reaching over with a bit more force than intended and basically shoving Dave.   
Then he remembered.   
"Oh! Strider, I'm sorry, are you alright, chap?"  
“Shit, Jake, ow," he mumbled as the back of his head bumped the nightstand as he almost fell out of the bed. But he was able to catch himself, shifting to sit up, "I have a feeling I’m going to get hurt a lot until you start remembering I’m here."  
He seemed upset for a moment before taking Dave at the arm and pulling him over carefully, laying down and bringing him onto his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm really not use to having someone in my house."  
Dave shifted a little but couldn’t help but to laugh softly as Jake just pulled him across the bed. He was happy to lay against his chest though, shaking his head. "Don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean to. Shit happens." The back of his head did have a small throb to it, but the more he relaxed the more it eased off.  
"What time is it? Fairly early in the afternoon still, right?" He raised an eyebrow, his phone left in the bathroom so he couldn't ask that for the time.  
“It’s a little after 3, why?" Dave double checked himself on his own phone before putting it under the pillow and out of the way again.  
"Just checking, I like to know. If you're intending for a nap, that's fine with me," he smiled softly.  
“Well I was just going to relax, but if you're tired I'm down for a nap," who was he kidding. Even if he wasn’t intending to take one, he still wouldn’t fight to stay awake if he was this comfortable against Jake the whole time.  
He nodded and relaxed underneath him. Dave was considerably smaller and lighter than he was, making it easy to hold him on his chest without any discomfort. Besides, he was extremely warm, which was lovely compared to how cold he was from the rain.  
Dave smiled a little more as he laid his head lightly on Jake’s shoulder, pulling the blanket up around them. "How’d the walk go?"  
“Cold and wet. How was sitting in a blind man's house by yourself for however long?"  
“Warm and cozy." he chuckled, kissing Jake’s cheek and running his hands up and down Jake’s cold arms.  
Jake twitched at the kiss but smiled, relaxing quickly, "Glad one of us enjoyed ourselves."  
“So are you saying you’re not enjoying the cute blond laying on your half naked body? Ouch. That hurts my ego."  
He laughed, his chest reverberating the noise, "I meant the time apart. I am quite enjoying this, yes. Your ego is too large anyway."  
“Well I enjoyed the bed while you were gone. But that was about it. I didn’t do anything else," he laughed, looking down at him.  
Soon enough, the pair had fallen asleep in their cuddle- and their days continued as such. They spent just about every day together, Dave sharing his bed with him quite frequently. Jake and he spent some time in Dave's house but given Jake was much more comfortable in his own and it was larger, that was their usual area. They went on walks for Chloe, spent a few days at the range, and a lot of time in bed and on the couch together.   
Their cuddling and kissing became more intimate but Jake never allowed anything to come of it. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he did, he just wasn't sure about if it was right. Even if they were relatively open with one another. Jake learned about Dave's vague interest in photography, Jake told him how Jade made him play viola- which he refused to play for him. He hated the instrument.   
Before either knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Jake had thought about different things for Dave and eventually got him two presents but wasn't sure whether either were good enough. He was also very anxious throughout the entire day of the 24th, taking a shower right when he woke up, cleaning the house, making breakfast, cleaning the dishes, taking another shower, and cleaning the house again. Jade was supposed to be showing for Christmas and he didn't feel prepared.   
"Dave, mate," he rubbed his face with his wet hands as he finished cleaning the dishes from a rather early dinner for the second time, "I need you to promise to be on your best behavior for Jade, alright? No flirting or inappropriate touches, no innuendos, no speaking of the range, or of sleeping together, or anything. Alright? Please."  
Even after all this time Dave still wasn’t sure quite where they stood on this whole relationship thing. He figured at least with staying over the past month that Jake would have asked him, or took the hints. But dave would wait. Currently he was in his own little world, quietly drying the dishes Jake was washing and putting then away, looking over when the man started to speak, a slight frown on his face. Did Jake not think he could act like an adult around other adults. Especially when he knew said visiting adult coddled him too much. He nodded a little, putting the plates away. "On my best behavior.. got it."  
God, he could practically hear the frown. Dave was offended by what he had said, he hated offending and/or upsetting Dave. He liked hearing his smile, and his laugh. He sighed, turning his head to him then walking over and carefully wrapping his arms around his shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head. "Am I being ridiculous..?"  
“Actually? A little. I mean I understand her being your family, helping you out but you’ve been anxious all day trying to put the house in perfect order when it already is and trying to impress her." Dave frowned. shifting away just enough to slide the plates into the cabinet before leaning back against his torso. "You’re just getting yourself worked up for no reason."  
He bit his lip and let go of him, leaning against the counter to give him his space for whatever he was doing- Jake thought he may have been putting away the dishes, even though he never asked him to do that. He was amused with the thought that Dave seemed to know how kitchen was ordered so well. "It isn't for no reason, I would say. Jade can be very... Difficult at times. She's fantastic, yes, but when she gets a certain way, it isn't fun for anyone. I don't want her ruining your first Christmas here, is all."  
Once he was done the towel was put back onto the counter, turning to look at him. "Well, I appreciate it, really. But are you telling me that she can’t know about us? Because all the stuff you mentioned for me not to do was general displays of affection that you let me do anywhere usually.." He crossed his arms over himself, looking him over.  
Jake quickly straightened off the counter, shaking his head, "No, no, it isn't like that, Dave." He shook his head again, pulling at his shirt on his chest, looking as anxious as he felt then. "I just don't want her to freak out or anything? She isn't against anything, like homosexuals, her own partner is a transgender, as far as I'm aware. I just want her to..approve of you? No, that doesn't sound any better, does it? Look, she already knows of you and our affections, I just don't want it to be the main point of tomorrow, okay?"  
“Why would it be?" He slipped his shades up onto his head and rubbed his face, leaning with his back against the counter. "I won’t do anything or say anything so don’t worry," he assured him, looking down at his phone for the time. "So is she going to be here tonight?"  
"No, she'll be coming tomorrow at some point. She didn't give me a time, but I'm assuming in the afternoon or evening. Let's change the topic, shall we?" He tried for a grin but it was nervous, "Have you finished all of your shopping for your other friends, like the LaLondes?"  
“Yeah. Rose actually mentioned they might come down after Christmas, Kanaya had a dinner planned and wanted to show Rose to her family," he shrugged. "I got Rose a signed copy of her favorite book, first edition which I paid out the ass for. And Roxy a set of wine glasses with her name engraved. one for every day of the week.”  
"Roxy doesn't drink anymore though?" He raised an eyebrow but then shrugged, "The LaLondes will be visiting throughout New Years, as my present to Roxy is two plane tickets, to and fro. So I suppose we shall set up for the humiliation she has in store for us."  
“But she still collects them. I’ve seen them when I Skype with Rose," Dave slipped over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, "and what better to have in a wine glass collection than ones printed with your name and what day of the week to use them on."  
"Have you gotten me anything?" he asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow in his direction ar he heard walking then the fridge, "Anything pricy?"  
“I’m not going to tell you what I got you, not yet. Actually I don’t even know if you’d like it. Or if I should have done it.... but I got you something. But if I think about it, it should probably be a present I give you before Jade gets here. I just hope you won’t be mad at me."  
Jake was clearly amused with his rambling up until the end, where he blinked then frowned a bit, a confused expression coming across him. "Is it something inappropriate?" he asked slowly.  
“Depends on who you ask..”  
“I'm asking you." He teased but shook his head.  
"No.. okay so." Dave sighed, going to stand in front of him. "I still talk to a friend of mine down in Texas. And his dad is sick. He’s going to die soon. They only have enough money to have him cremated... And well I told him, as in the dad, that I would pay to have him buried wherever he wanted if he gave me his eyes... for you." Dave bit his lip nervously, hoping Jake wouldn’t be bad at him. "So yes... very pricy."  
"You..got me sick man's eyes?" His expression went from confusion to neutral. He didn't know how to feel, but a bit cheap, to say the least. "Eh..I'm not sure how to react to that."  
“For your surgery. So you can see..." Dave frowned a little, running his hand through his hair and looking away, "So you can see, go back to adventuring like you wanted..."  
"Let's- let's change this subject, I'm feeling a range of emotions and I think I might," he started breathing a bit quicker, "be getting a bit overwhelmed. What do Southerns usually have for Christmas dinner?”  
“I’m sorry," Dave shook his head, setting the bottle of water down. He had hoped Jake would have been happy. But he was wrong. "Uh. Turkey, stuffing. Cranberry sauce. I.. I’m sorry. I should go home, shouldn’t I?.."  
"What is turkey stuffing?" He reached out and touched his chest then moved his hands down and held both of his hands in his own, "isn't that meant for Thanksgiving?" His hands were shaking just hardly, barely noticeable.  
“A lot of people fix ham, but I never really liked it so Bro would always fix turkey for me instead," he shrugged, swallowing thickly, not looking up at Jake’s face, Dave on the other hand was trembling, the frown never leaving his face.  
"Mate, please calm down for the both of us," he said with a weak chuckle, kissing his creased forehead, "why are you so upset, I don't understand."  
“I told a good friend that I would pay for his father’s funeral if I could have his eyes. Which was difficult and fucked up. Only for you to obviously not like what I done. That’s why I’m upset."  
"No, no, no, I..Thank you, Dave, it is the most amazing thing you could have gotten me. It's amazing, it is, I'm just shocked is all. I swear to you."  
“You didn’t look to excited or sound to excited and you still don’t," he mumbled, looking down at their hands, "but stuffing is just dried bread cubes and seasoning. You bake it in the turkey or by itself."  
"Yes, I know what stuffing is, I had momentarily forgotten," Jake laughed softly, his hands tightening around his as he leaned down and kissed him for a brief moment. "I'm sorry, I just don't really know how to react, is all.."  
“It took a lot of effort and is going to cost a lot of money. I didn’t want you to hate it," he sighed a little, kissing him back softly. "Or me.”  
"I do not hate you, ol' chap. It's amazing, I really mean it. I think my presents may be a bit shy of yours..Cheap in comparison, I didn't know this year was changing one's life themed in the presents."  
“No, I don’t expect anything big I just... it seemed like a good idea? And you didn’t really seem happy and I wanted you to enjoy your life."  
Jake blinked, his hands loosening a bit as he frowned just a fraction, "Are you suggesting I don't enjoy my life?"  
“No, I just know you’ve told me a lot of things you miss being able to do. Stuff that you really enjoyed."  
He sighed weakly, nodding his head, "Yes, I do miss some things. I just wish you would have discussed this with me before spending the money, I already told you how I feel about surgery.."  
“Either way it goes he’s a very good friend. It was to help him out as well. So even if you...don’t want them. I still don’t mind spending the money. They helped me out a lot when Bro died and then Dirk."  
"Well, I'm glad you can help your friends, it is a fantastic gift to them and me. I'm sorry for giving the wrong reaction."  
“No, it wasn’t the wrong one. Just not the one I was hoping for," he smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "Can we just go sit down?"  
Jake sighed through his nose, nodding his head, "Just know I am happy. Very happy, it is a great gift." Even so, he walked with him to the couch and sat down, sitting in a way that invited him to sit in his lap if he wanted to.  
“You promise that you’re not mad at me?" He took the open invitation, resting his arms on Jake’s shoulders as he leaned in closer, "That’s what I’m really concerned about."  
"I could never be mad with you, Strider," he said in a soft voice, his smile matching as he held his arms loosely around his waist.  
“Well I’m sure you could be. But thank you," Dave kissed his cheek, rubbing his thumbs over Jake’s neck, "but if you don’t want to go through with it. That’s okay. "  
He hummed, nodding his head as he returned the gesture with a kiss on his jaw (meant for his cheek but that worked), "I will definitely think about it."  
“So, since you don’t know when she’s coming. I should probably go home tonight shouldn’t I?" He smiled, hugging him loosely around the neck and leaning closer to him.  
"No.." he shook his head, "It wouldn't be a right Christmas Eve without you in my bed to keep me warm, Strider."  
Dave blushed slightly, kissing his cheek, "You mean that?" He smiled, sitting up, "I did get you another present."  
Jake sat up when he did, pulling him a bit closer, kissing his neck softly, "Am I allowed to know that one or will it wait until tomorrow?"  
“I think it’d have to wait until tomorrow since I’m sure my presents will have to wait until then. right?" He made a pleased sound and tilts his head to the side a little.  
"Well," he laid another kiss on his neck, "I know one of my gifts so I believe it appropriate you know one of your two?"  
“And what is it?" Dave smiled fingers brushing through the bottom of Jake’s hair, kissing the side of his head.  
"I got you a Beretta Model, 92FS, 9mm. Or, in short, a very nice pistol." Jake smiled as he kissed his jawline.  
“You got me my own gun?" He smiled a little, shifting to meet Jake’s lips for a quick kiss, hands resting on his chest. "Do i get to try it the next time we go to the range?"  
"Yes, of course. As it is yours, you should be able to use it whenever you would like. What with a pack of bullets and a free membership."  
Dave smiled, pushing Jake back against the couch and kissing him deeply and mumbling a thank you afterwards. His face became hot quickly but with a hum, he returned the kiss without hesitation. His nails subtly went into his hips as he pulled their waists snugly together, gently taking his lower lip in to nibble at it. A soft hum left Dave, parting his lips in an open invitation for the man in front of him. He shifted to rest his knees on either side of Jake’s hips to press closer to him. Like Dave had, he took the invitation without hesitation, releasing his lip to slip his tongue in and against his.   
This much, he was thoroughly okay with, enjoying the making out but once it got to a certain point he always cut it short. Dave was learning when to stop pushing, settling to the pace Jake was comfortable with.   
He still let his hands search Jake a little though, along his chest, over his biceps, up along his jaw. A smile came as he slid a warm hand up his shirt to feel across his back and shoulder blades, exploring his skin.   
God, he had the chance to see again. What would that be like? Everything was different, he knew he looked different than when he was 13 by a long shot, he would be able to see Chloe, look at his guns, the sky..   
He could see Dave.   
He wanted to know what Dave looked like before he could see him. What all of him looked like, across his small frame. What he felt like.   
Without feeling himself moving, he tightened his arms around him and swiftly standing. He turned and went in the direction of the stairs.  
Dave was just enjoying the closeness for now. Hands resting on the back of Jake’s neck. Though when he was lifted, Dave made a shocked sound as Jake picked him up, wrapping his legs around Jake’s waist. he pulled away from the kiss for a second, “Where are we going?" He asked, knowing very well what was upstairs.  
"If, eh, it's alright, I was imagining my bedroom," he said in an unsure tone but continued up the stairs all the same.  
“Of course it’s alright," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss along his neck and throat slowly.  
His stomach twisted into more and more knots the closer they got to his room. He wasn't sure what he was thinking of doing but what he did know was that he wanted to feel Dave and wanted to know how he looked.


	7. Christmas Eve Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Blow job scene!

When they entered his room, he ended up kicking his bed and tripping onto it, managing to catch himself just hardly so he their heads wouldn't be bashed together. "So sorry," he murmured.  
“It’s okay," Dave laughed softly and put a hand back on the bed when he thought he was going to fall but just let his head bounce off the mattress. He looked up at Jake, running a hand up slowly along Jake’s chest. "I’m alright."  
He kissed him for a long moment before putting their foreheads and noses together, speaking quietly in the close proximity, "Strider, I want to feel you before I see you.."  
“What do you mean?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. He looked Jake over slowly and with a soft grin. "We needed to come up here for you to touch me?"  
"Well, the couch is somewhat old and..small? For such activities.." he turned his head away, his face a deep crimson. Maybe he had read into Dave's actions a bit more than meant? Maybe he was only into kissing with Jake?  
Dave frowned just a little, reaching up to touch his cheek, "Hey, no need to look so nervous," he muttered, kissing him sweetly, pulling Jake a little closer.  
"I fear," he pulled out of the kiss just enough to speak, "I may have misunderstood somewhere and am trying to overstep a boundary not meant for me."  
“You didn’t misunderstand anything, Jake." He shook his head, giving a light tug to the hem of Jake’s shirt.  
Jake turned his attention to him, his eyes on his nose with their absent stare. "Are you sure, mate?"  
“I’m positive," he nods, pulling him down for a soft gentle kiss.  
He hesitated before returning the kiss, his body quickly relaxing into it. Kissing Dave always relaxing.  
Dave slid his legs around Jake’s hips again, pressing his body a little closer to the larger man on top of him. "But are you sure?"  
He moved his arms around under his back to resting on the mattress above his head in a sort of triangle, Dave's head being the bottom. With the height difference of nearly a foot, his arms where they were and their hips pressed so snuggly had his back curling up from his waist to his shoulders, his head dipping between them to kiss him. "I think I have been for a bit now, yes."  
“As long as you’re sure," he kissed him between words, running his hands up Jake’s torso under his shirt, slowly pushing the fabric up as he went.   
Dave had been dying to be just a bit more intimate with Jake, but after so long of watching what he was doing, the blond’s heart was pounding a bit faster than usual, nervous like it was his first time. Jake’s body was stiff over top him, more than ever. He didn't know what to do outside of kissing, hardly even knew how to move his body but he got the gist of what to do with his shirt. In a quick motion, he sat up and pulled off his shirt then started splaying kisses across his neck gently.  
Dave laid back down with a please huff once the shirt was off and he could admire the man, goosebumps forming along his skin from the kisses. "You just need to relax, don’t focus on what you’re doing, just on what feels right," he mumbled softly, taking his shades off and sitting them to the side.  
"I think we both know I'm not the best at relaxing..n' I don't really know what feels right?" He mumbled some, sounding a bit uncomfortable.  
Dave lightly pushed jake off of him, shifting to straddle his hips and kiss him reassuringly. Running his fingers over the strong, tan jaw, "We’ll take it slow. Okay?"  
Jake forced himself to relax just a bit, returning the kiss, "I, um..If I c-can request something of you," he turned his head away, his hands anxiously fiddling with the back of Dave's shirt.  
“What is it?" Dave kissed slowly down Jake’s neck before looking up at him, hands in Jake’s chest.  
"I-" he cleared his throat, actually glad to have a lack of sight for once so he had a reason to not be looking at Dave. "I may not have ever been intimate with another before but I myself have done as, ehm, many do and I know what I personally fancy and-" he shook his head to stop his rambling, sighing some. "Being..hurt..Or having pain afflicted to me tends to..By the gods, can you just understand what I'm trying to say?"  
Dave gave a chuckle and leaned forward a little more. Kissing along his neck before nipping the skin a little harshly, giving a tug to the dark hair between his fingers. Jake's breath hitched, catching in his throat as he gripped Dave's suddenly very annoying shirt in his hands. He was glad the blond understood what he was asking but it still caught him by surprise. He had never felt so small underneath Dave before.  
“I want you in me so bad," Dave mumbled against his skin. The kisses and bites traveled along his neck and throat, nipping at his jaw before kissing him deeply.  
He gave a small noise into the kiss, his fingers twitching around the fabric as he swallowed hard. He didn't know how to respond, or how to touch Dave- god knows he didn't have any form of protection, but he knew (personally) he didn't have any form of disease and he trusted David would tell him if he had anything. When Dave pulled away he grabbed Jake’s hands still in his shirt and pushed them up, hoping he’d get the idea to pull the shirt off. But until then he went back to biting along Jake’s neck, giving a slow but firm roll of his hips.  
Jake did, thankfully, get the idea, and made quick to pull off his shirt, throwing it away from the bed. Mirroring his movements, he push back into his hips when he did, a whimpered moan leaving him. He dragged his hands across his back and moved them to his chest, feeling every nook and cranny of his torso. Dave shivered a little when he was able to press against Jake. He scratched down that toned chest. A low moan followed another grind of his hips, nails going all the way down to his cargo shorts, tugging the button open.  
His hips jerked up with a more throaty moan, his back cringing upwards as his eyes scrunched closed tightly. "Strider, I- I don't know wha-at I'm supposed ta do, really."  
“Touch me, kiss me," Dave mumbled, kissing him slowly, "anywhere," his voice was light but needy, slowly tugging down jakes zipper. "I please you, you please me."  
"Am I going to have hickies?" He asked in a concerned and disoriented tone as he tentatively ground his hips up into him, rubbing his hard-on into Dave's.  
“Not if you don’t want them," he shook his head, "but i want them." Dave moaned softly and met him enthusiastically.  
"Maybe another time, Jade may not approve. Or at least not on our necks, okay?" He was already to panting, repeating the grinding motion as he dug his nails into his back.  
He gasped and shifted, kissing and nipping down his chest, going lower and lower until he was looking up at Jake to watch his expression, pulling the shorts down with his lips very close behind them.  
"Wha-" he gasped which melded into a moan, his eyes still closed. He instinctively pressed his legs together but then forced himself to relax and spread them again for him.  
“Just relax for me," he breathed against his skin. The shorts were finally tugged down along with the boxers and Dave took the base in his hand, tongue dragging along the skin above his fingers.  
Jake jerked back, choking some. "Dave-" he gasped out, a hand covering his mouth quickly as his breathing became rapid, "Dave, wait, wait, please," he said in a panicked voice.  
Dave stopped immediately and sat up, running a hand down his chest, “What’s wrong?"  
He shook his head, his breathing becoming more panicked than erotic, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Strider, please just," he continued shaking his head.  
“No, it’s okay. Listen to me. It’s fine." He pulled away to grab Jake’s inhaler, a concerned look on his face. "We can stop. Okay?"  
“I want to continue, I want to be able to," he sat up, rubbing circles on his chest, "I just feel it's going very quick.."  
“Then here," Dave shifted off of him, pulling him closer, "You take control, you go at your own pace. Do whatever you want."  
"But I don't know what to do or what I want or what to do to you? We aren't even in a relationship."  
“That part can be changed," he mumbled, kissing his neck gently. "You don’t have to know what you want yet. We’re exploring, just start slow and take it from there."  
Jake's breathing slowly returned to normal. He turned to face him, biting his tongue then turning away. "I'm sorry, Strider."  
“It’s okay," he nods, kissing his cheek gently, "we can try again some other time."  
He thought he would never really be ready but decided not to mention that. Instead he turned back at him and simple but purposefully said, "Yes."  
Dave laid back on the bed with a soft sigh, looking up at Jake, "Let’s just lay here, okay?"  
"I think that yes may have been misunderstood.. Uh, this probably isn't the best timing, or setting, but eh, Strider would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
He laughed a little and sat up, back against the headboard, "Yeah, I’d like that," he smiled, watching Jake.  
Jake sat there for a long minute before sighing softly and shifting back to rest against the headboard as well. He rubbed his thighs for a moment then smiled softly, "Grand.."  
After a minute dave moved to lay down and looked up at the ceiling, "So, who fixes dinner for Christmas?" He arched an eyebrow, trying to move the subject away from what had happened a few moments before.  
“Jade and I. You can help if you would like, actually, you should help. I believe you and I should open our gifts for each other in the morning."  
"I’ll do what I can," he laughed softly, shifting to face him as he slipped under the cover. "That sounds like a plan, I can’t wait to try out that new gun." He grinned, pulling one of Jake’s pillows under his head. "I didn’t know what to get Jade, but I remembered you said she liked squiddles and I saw this commercial for them and they’re limited edition. So I got her those. I mean I don’t know her but it doesn’t mean I can’t get her something."  
“I'm sure she is expecting nothing from you, so that will be quite the surprise, I would think," he also got under the covers, but stayed sitting up. "Do you think we should go to sleep now? After I've managed to make a fool of myself in a number of ways."  
“Jake, you didn’t make a fool of yourself. You haven’t done this before I don’t mind taking it slow." He sat up and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Read some erotic novel or something to give you an idea?" He offered, not really sure what to tell him to do to get information.  
He snorted, shaking his head, "I have a feeling there aren't many erotic braille readings...I could get Game of Thrones."  
“I dunno, man," he chuckled, sitting next to him and leaning against him, "I could just try a blow job on you if. You’re still in the mood, show off my skills. I can be your erotic novel," he laughed, taking his hand. "But really, Jake, don’t feel bad."  
"I can't help but feel bad, mate. It's basically all I can do correctly," he said in a joking tone. "If you really want to do that, I'm willing to try?"  
“Yeah?" Dave shifts a little to sit on his knees, "Take off your shorts then and lay back, but you have to tell me if you want to stop. And please tell me before you get all anxious, I don’t want you to get hurt."  
"I'm always anxious." Jake stood up and removed his shorts and boxers again then laid back down slowly, "A blow job- so I'm sure- is in reference to your mouth?"  
“Yeah, you just have to lay back and relax," Dave moved to sit between his legs, hands on Jake’s thighs. "Tell me when you’re ready."  
One would think after spending so much time together, Dave would understand he really wasn't the best at 'relaxing'. "I..suppose I'm as ready as I can be?"  
Dave knew Jake couldn’t relax, but he often told him to anyway, just a habit. "Lean back, muscles loose. Just think of this as an exercise, this is just one of the perks of stretching before hand," he laughed lightly, kissing along the tip before running his tongue up the underside.  
Jake would have responded, likely something smart masked with British babbles to make it sound polite. However, his voice caught in his throat with a choke, a hand instantly over his mouth.  
“No, calm down, put your hand down," Dave took just the tip into his mouth and sucked gently, lightly squeezing his thighs.  
He frowned a bit but took his hand down and gripped the sheets instead. His toes curled as he hands twitched, a weak whimper of a moan coming from the back of his throat. He wasn't feeling as overwhelmed but it was still different than he was use to.  
“Just breath, trust me," Dave mumbled, parting his lips and slowly taking Jake into his mouth, sinking down slowly, inch by inch.  
His back cringed down into the mattress as he instinctively jerked his hips up. He mumbled something of an incoherent apology as he tried to relax more, his muscles straining. Dave put a hand on Jake’s hip to keep Jake steady, not stopping until he had all of Jake’s length into his mouth. Slowly, he started to bob his head, groaning softly. He swore as he moaned out the older's name, his breath hitching as he began breathing quicker. The pit of his stomach began to twist and become hot, his toes tingling. Dave breathed through his nose as he took Jake out of his throat. His bobbing picked up, looking up through his lashes at Jake, slowly pulling off only to take him in quickly again, closing his eyes to concentrate.  
As one would expect, the Brit didn't last much longer than that, his mind too numb to warn Dave besides a loud moan. He'd jerked up some, going against what Dave had said and covering his mouth as he cried out with his climax, hardly capable of registering the fact that he'd cum in Dave's mouth and how disgusting that was.  
Dave stayed still and took it all surprisingly only to slowly pull off with closed lips and get up, heading to the bathroom to spit it out and rinse with mouthwash before returning and crawling up into the bed, “Feel better?"  
When Dave came onto the bed, he took whatever he grabbed (Dave's arm) and pulled over to him, kissing him deeply. He didn't think a blow job counted as loosing one's virginity but it was still far more than he'd ever given anyone else. Dave smiled a little into the kiss, moving to sit on his thighs as the kiss continued. He knew it took a lot from Jake to let Dave do it. Slowly, he pull away to kiss his jaw.  
"I, um.." He panted a bit, running his fingers through the blond hair, "I think we should be getting to sleep now? But thank you, Dave, that was...I don't know, really."  
“Yeah, we can go to bed," he nodded, kissing him one more time before getting off his lap and onto what he’d claimed as his side of the bed.  
Jake sat up properly as he pulled his medicine out of his little nightstand. Given the pills weren't all that large and he'd been taking them for years, he didn't use any drink, just swallowed him dry then settled down in the bed again. "Are you alright, chap?"  
“What do you mean?" He arched an eyebrow, looking over at him with a questioning look, even though he knew Jake couldn’t see it.  
"I don't know," he shrugged, taking Dave around the waist and pulling him close as he rested onto his side, "are you alright?"  
“A little horny but I’ll get over it," he pressed loving kisses along Jake’s chest for a minute, resting against him comfortably.  
"I'm sorry, I.. would help if I could.." he licked over his teeth anxiously, one arm going under Dave's neck while the other rested over his hip and held the low of his back.  
“It’s okay, we’ll work on it later," he gladly used Jake’s arm as a pillow, curled up close to the taller form. "Don’t feel bad."  
Jake hummed, the hand under his neck playing with the bottom of his hair absently. "Goodnight, Strider," he said softly, kissing him gently.  
“Good night," he mumbled back, stealing another kiss before laying his head down and against Jake’s chest.  
Jake laid there for a while, thinking about a number of things, mostly what had just happened and Jade coming. He only stopped once his medicine took over and knocked him out. In the morning, Jake woke up before his alarm, kissed Dave's head, then untangled himself from him and got out of the bed, going to the bathroom to get ready for the dreadful day.


	8. Perfect Gift

Dave was able to fall asleep pretty quickly, curling up next to Jake. When he got out of the bed come morning, Dave turned to put his face on the pillow. But his sleeping didn’t last much longer, groaning a little as he finally got up, going toward the bathroom, running a hand through his messy hair.  
"Dave, do you want to get in the shower? I'll probably get in the shower then make breakfast, alright?" Jake brushed his teeth while he allowed Dave to respond.  
“Shower with you?" He arched an eyebrow and reach for the bag containing his toothbrush. He’d learned to start bringing stuff with him. He got the toothbrush ready and brushed, looking over Jake.  
He coughed a bit, his cheeks going deep red as he spit out his toothpaste. "I didn't mean it that way, but if you'd.. Like to shower with me instead of the hallway one, I won't deny you?"  
“I was teasing, Jake, I can go to the other shower if you want me to?" He said past a mouthful of suds.  
Jake shook his head, rubbing his temple, it was too early for Dave's mind games. "You can shower wherever you'd like."  
“I have a feeling you’re getting slightly annoyed with me," Dave rinsed his mouth with water, wiping his mouth dry.  
"No, no," he smiled brightly, kissing his cheek, "not at all, mate."  
“I can shower with you." he hummed, kissing his jaw gently.  
"Alright then. Is your clothing for the day here?" Jake had been very stern with Dave dressing very well for the day. He stepped around him and went to his shower, turning on the hot to let it heat up.  
"No, they’re in your room," he shook his head, sneaking in a few quick kisses before he got in the shower.  
"I don't think you understood my question," he mumbled as he got into the tub as well.  
“I understood, you told me to bring my nicest clothes and I did. They’re in your room."  
“No, I had asked if your clothes were here and you're response was, no, they're here." He chuckled.  
"Like, no, they’re not in here,” he laughed a little, getting under the water.  
"I didn't ask if they were in here, I was asking if they were in my house," he got his fancy shampoo and starting cleaning his hair thoroughly.  
“I know, I was just trying to be difficult," Dave grabbed his soap and started to wash himself off, humming a little too himself.  
Jake snorted, shaking his head, "Per usual." he reached down and ruffled Dave's soaked hair.  
“Don’t mess up my hair," he smiled, looking him over slowly, enjoying the view he got. "Will you get my back in a minute?"  
He blushed subtly, continuing to clean his own hair, "Dear Strider, would you like to know something about being blind?"  
“What’s that?" He turned to face him, scrubbing his skin thoroughly.  
"You can feel when your body is being examined," he said calmly as he bent to rinse his head.  
“Well, I was enjoying the view," he shrugged, smiling a little, a blush on his cheeks.  
"I'm sure," he reached out and touched his chest, "I would be too."  
“Oh yeah?" He chuckled, kissing his hand, "so, open our other presents when we get out?"  
Jake smiled, nodding his head, "Yes, I believe so. Yours are just in those fancy bags with the paper though, considering wrapping would be somewhat difficult for me."  
“Okay," he nodded, sliding under the water to rinse off his body, reaching for the shampoo. "I hope you like my other gift."  
"I hope you mine as well. It's only based off something you mentioned in a conversation a couple weeks ago.. Oh-!" he kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas, by the way."  
“Merry Christmas," he smiled, kissing his lips before he finished washing his hair and rinsing himself off.  
He washed his body quickly and rinsed off then climbed out of the shower carefully and got himself a towel. Dave followed behind him and grabbed one as well, drying himself off.  
Once dried, Jake put the towel in the hamper then went to his bedroom. He first got into his dresser and pulled on boxers and white socks then went to his closet and pulled out his outfit, held in a bag from the dry cleaners.   
His own outfit (some may say it was over done but he was a proper gentleman.) was black slacks and a leather belt, a white button up, and a dark green vest with a black back, and a black bowtie. He had trouble with his bowtie for few moments but once it felt straight, he got down and put on his dress shoes.  
Jake told him to go formal, so he did. his clothes were in a bag by Jake’s bed. He went over and looked through the bag, tugging on his boxers. A pair of plain black slacks were pulled on and a red button up, the same color as his eyes and a thin black tie that he fought with for a few minutes. He honestly didn’t see the reason to be so dressed up, but he did it for Jake, "Okay, I’m ready."  
“I'm going to trust you look dashing," he said in a teasing tone, walking back into the bathroom to do his hair up since it was nearly entirely dry by then.  
“I look good enough to eat," he laughed, leaving his hair the way it was. "When do you think she’ll be here?"  
"Later, past noon, at least. What would you like for breakfast?”  
“Whatever you feel like having," he shrugged, going over to him to straighten his bow tie, "You look wonderful."  
Jake smiled, appreciative of him fixing his tie. "Thank you, I was hoping. I don't know what I would like for breakfast, what would your family usually have for Christmas breakfast?"  
“We usually just snacked around on what at we’re cooking, it was hard enough to get Bro to cook dinner let alone breakfast." He laughed softly before leaning up as much possible to kiss him.  
Feeling the close proximity, he leaned down and kissed him briefly. "Well, then shall we have some snacks?"  
“If you’d like," he smiled, stepping back from him. "Or are we opening presents first?"  
"Hm..Your present is a bit delicate so we should open gifts and then eat." He moved around him and went to his nightstand, putting on his sunglasses. After Dave telling him so many times how much he liked his eyes, he had stopped wearing them in the house but with Jade coming, he had to wear them for the day.  
Dve made sure to wear his own since he didn’t really know Jade, slipping them on and heading down the stairs toward the living room. Jake’s present was sitting under the tree Dave helped put up, going over to said tree and turning the lights on.  
Jake moved with caution once in the living room, his hand out in front of him. He had already walked into the tree once and really didn't want to repeat that.  
He reached out and took Jake’s hand when he was close to the tree. "Right here," lightly he tugged Jake down toward floor, a large box in the floor.  
He slowly moved down and sat, his hands moving all around the box. "Your presents are up in the gun room, could you go grab them? And no peaking while out of earshot."  
“Okay, I won’t," he smiled and got up to go get them, holding true to his promise of no peaking before coming back downstairs sitting next to Jake again.  
Once he was sat beside, Jake beamed brightly at him, "Alright, considering I can not open one of my gifts, you should open yours first. Your pistol is the larger bag."  
Dave took the bigger bag into his lap and pulled the string, smiling as he pulled the gun from the bag, holding it in his hands. "This doesn’t look like it was cheap at all."  
"Roughly four hundred, not expensive at all," he shrugged casually.  
“Your turn," he smiled, scooting closer to him.  
Jake nodded and made quick to unwrap the box then began feeling around for an opening on it. Dave had made sure to cut a hole at the top of the box for Jake, all the items already out of their packaging and open so Jake could feel. It was a new computer, and a braille keyboard so Jake wouldn’t have to say everything out loud.  
He looked clearly confused as his callused fingers felt over the computer and keyboard, carefully pulling them out and setting them on the floor in front of him. It took a little longer than possibly necessary but he finally realised what it was. "This must have cost you a fortune!" He suddenly exclaimed, his brows raised to his hairline, "A book in braille is nearly three hundred dollars, Dave, how much was this?"  
“A little over a thousand for the keyboard. But you can do all sorts of things with it. All the keys are braille and there’s spots for your fingers. You plug up headphones and hover over stuff on the screen and it’ll read it to you. do you like it…?"  
Jake reached over and hugged him, chuckling, "How much have both of my presents cost you in total, Strider?"  
“A lot," he laughed, hugging him back. "Though in all honesty asking for his eyes was a last thought, I already knew they couldn’t afford a funeral."  
He kissed him softly before letting go and smiling, "Open your next gift then."  
Dave moves to grab the bag, putting the papers on the floor and taking it out of the bag. Inside was a Fuji X-T2, one of- if not the- best digital cameras for photography available. On top of being top notch, it was very expensive. Jake sat quietly, waiting for his reaction.  
Dave’s eyes were wide as he looked over the box in his hands, looking over at Jake. the box was sat down and Dave hugged the man quickly and tightly. "Oh my god, Jake, thank you so much."  
He jumped but smiled and returned the hug, "Oh dear, well, I'm glad you actually like it," he said with a small chuckle, his smile widening.  
“Of course I like it, this camera is like 1600 plus tax." He pulled away and opened the box, looking it over with a wide smile. "I love it."  
"That one was more around two thousand, plus tax," he shrugged, "it seems a bit cheap. But I'm glad you like it! I was worried." Truth be told, Jake had a lot of money and the only reason he didn't do anything with it was because he didn't have any reason for it.  
“Cheap?" He laughed, turning it on, leaning against Jake’s side. "Yeah, okay. But god do I love it."  
"Is it good? I was trusting google with it being a good brand?" He leaned back into his weight, setting his head against his.  
“It’s amazing." Dave was still smiling, turning the camera around and taking a quick picture of them to see how good it done. "Perfect quality. Thank you." he turned, kissing Jake deeply.  
His cheeks became a soft pink as he returned the kiss, raising a hand to rest against the side of his neck. "Merry Christmas, love," he said softly.  
“Merry Christmas." He smiled, sneaking in a few soft, sweet kisses as a thank you. "I love my presents, I can’t wait to try out the gun."  
"I can't wait to see? If your friend and I are even compatible.. I suppose I'll have to speak to a surgeon sometime soon."  
“I hope you are, even if you’re not, there’s always someone else,” he squeezed his thigh gently, "I still can’t believe you got me these things."  
"I can't believe you got me eyes and a computer for christmas," he snickered, kissing him again, "We certainly make a unique pair."  
“I don’t mind the uniqueness at all," he smiled, giving him another hug. "I got you eyes for Christmas. Jade outta love me."  
"Or freak out for you being a freak. Now, am I just being hopeful or did you actually agree to being my boyfriend?"  
“No, I agreed," he smiled, looking up at him. "Or do you want me to say no?" He teased.  
Jake took the camera carefully and set it up on the couch then took Dave's shoulders and laid him on the floor, getting over him and kissing him a few several times. "Definitely not."  
Dave met each kiss with one of his own, arms sliding up around Jake’s neck to pull him down a little closer, "You sure?" He mumbled teasingly against his lips.  
"As sure as I can be, yes," he smiled into a longer kiss before moving down to pepper kisses across his neck.  
He tilts his head to the side to give Jake a bit of room, placing a hand on the back of his neck with a small, pleased sigh.  
Moving up so he was hovering their faces just over each other, his glasses falling a hair so they were resting on his, he said, "Now, shall we have some breakfast?"  
“I dunno man, I’m pretty happy with all these kisses I’m getting," he still had his arms around Jake’s neck, a smile on his face.  
He snickered, answering with another several small pecks on the lips. He then stood up and headed to the kitchen. Dave got up and followed him, sitting on the countertop to watch Jake, waiting to see if he needed any help.  
"So what are we eating again?"  
“Whatever you feel like making. Nothing big though so I can eat dinner."  
"..Hm..Eggs and toast?"  
“Sounds perfect." he nods, smiling. "Maybe a little bit of bacon if that’s not too much.”  
"No, that is entirely unreasonable, I'm not made of money, Strider," he laughed as he pulled out the eggs and bacon.  
“With that camera you bought me I’d say you are."  
"Bacon is more expensive than your camera." He set down the things and ran his fingers through his hair on the side of his head, moving it away from his scar. He had a scar at about his hairline behind both temples, looking nearly exactly alike. His hair was carefully styled to cover both.  
“what happened?" Dave arched an eyebrow, not having noticed the scars before. He looked them over curiously, biting his lip.  
"What?" Jake looked over at him, blinking his eyes as he combed his hair back down to cover them again, "With what?"  
“That scar on the side of your head."  
"I don't have a scars on the sides of my head," he said calmly as he went and got out a frying pan.  
“Jake, I clearly saw one. And I said one side not both. What happened..?"  
"In light of it being Christmas, I would rather not speak of unpleasant events in the past. Maybe another time.." He clearly sounded like he didn't want to discuss it at all.  
“Alright," Dave sighed and nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. He’d have to come to terms that Jake was never going to tell him, no matter how many times Dave asked him about his blindness or injuries.  
The kitchen filled with a heavy atmosphere as silence settled besides the sizzle of eggs and bacon on the frying pan. Sometimes Jake feared it was obvious, with his antipsychotics and antidepressants, his scars were in the right place, his memory. He was worried Dave would ask him more specific questions about it if not give in and continue to pressure him until he told him. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Dave, he was just anxious that the truth would freak him out and he would leave Jake. He didn't want that at all.  
Dave didn’t ask him again, staying quiet and watching him cook. He left the room long enough to grab his camera and sit down at the table with it, seeing what kinds of settings and lenses he had to go with it. Every now and then he’d look up at Jake only to look back down again, letting the man cook.  
Once he was done making all the food, he separated it to two plates then carefully walked to the table and sat down. He only made scrabbled and over easy eggs, never seasoning them for Dave so as not to put too much on by mistake. He salted his eggs and added some pepper then set the shakers down and started eating quietly.  
He put the camera to the side of the table, out of the way, "Thanks." Dave took his plate and seasoned things how he liked them, starting to eat his own food, staring down at his plate.  
"I'm sorry," he said after a while, "it isn't far to you for me to become defensive when you're simply curious in something..I just have trouble discussing such things."  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said after swallowing his food. "I’ve been asking for a month why you’re blind. Every time I ask anything I get blocked. I’m just not going to ask. So you don’t have to worry about it," he promised him, looking back down to his food.  
Jake absently pushed around his eggs and bacon with his fork, not haven touched his toast yet. "But you want to know? And I suppose it is important as a relationship. One of the reasons I don't talk about it is to avoid the memories but, of course, also out of worry you would be turned off from me if you knew. It isn't a fair assumption."  
“I have my own fair share of skeletons," he mumbled past his toast, "but honestly if you don’t want to tell me, I won’t know. I’m.not going to ask you again and I don’t want you to feel guilty." Dave finished his food and got up, stacking the dishes by the sink.  
"...Why do you have skeletons?" He asked slowly as he took a bite of toast, furrowing his brows together in confusion.  
“It’s an expression."  
"One I have never heard before. Maybe one evening, we can share our skeletons together." He finished up his food and went to the kitchen, starting to clean the dishes.  
“Maybe." He nodded, going back to looking over his camera.  
"You don't, like, have dead things in your closet, right? In jars and such?"  
“Well... I mean I do. But just animals and things. It’s a hobby and no I didn’t kill them."  
Jake quickly turned back from the sink, "What? I was joking! I've been in your room, you really have jars of dead things?"  
“Yes, I really do. I preserved them in jars," he said it like it was nothing. Sitting at the table, snapping pictures of the kitchen as tests.  
He sighed then shook his head and laughed, going back to the dishes. "That is oddly fitting and surprising, yet not at the same time."  
“How is that fitting?" He laughed, looking up at Jake before snapping a quick picture, "You take good pictures, by the way."  
"I don't take any pictures and it's fitting in an ironic way. Of course, using the word as you do and not as the grammatically correct way."  
“There is no better way to use than the way I do," he laughed, smiling a little, "We’ll I’ve got two of you already."  
"Two of me what? Pictures? Fairly certain I can sue for you taking pictures of me without my consent."  
“Yes, your honor, my boyfriend took unwanted pictures of me with the camera I bought him for Christmas," he said in a teasing tone, putting the camera down on the table.  
"I believe it sounds convincing enough, I'm a helpless blind man just trying to please my mate," a quiet laugh left him as he spoke.  
“But said ‘mate’ just wants a few pictures to keep as memories. I used to burn through camera film like it was nothing. I did it the hard way and developed my own pictures."  
"Is that so? With a black-room or..whatever it's called?" Jake dried the dishes and put them away then went to the table and rested against the side.  
“I turned my closet into a ‘black room’, hung them to dry in my bedroom."  
He smiled at him, setting his hand near his hip on the wood, "That's fascinating. I'm glad I managed to get you something you'll enjoy."  
“I also draw. I used to do this comic when I was younger. I haven’t done anything with it in a few years. Oh, and by the way, its called a darkroom, honey," he laughed, kissing his cheek as he stood up.  
He shook his head, moving over for him to get away from the couch if he pleased. "You seem like the type that would draw. What was your comic about?"  
Dave had just left long enough to grab something to drink from the fridge before returning to the couch to sit by jake. "It was called ‘Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff’. They were constantly getting themselves into shit."  
"Those are odd names? Is, or was, it popular when you worked on it?" He sounded genuinely curious, as he often did when he learned new things about Dave.  
“Yeah, it’s still popular, I still get emails from people asking me to start it up again."  
"Why don't you? Don't have the time or have you just grown out of it?"  
“I don’t have a lot of time where I’m working from home during the week. It’d take forever to get a few pages out. And I’d have to go buy more equipment."  
Jake hummed, nodding his head, "That's understandable, I guess. From my understanding, at least. Speaking of which, I've been thinking I want to accompany you to one of your clubbing nights, if you'd be alright with that."  
“You would?" He smiled a little and nodded, “The club is closed for the holidays but I go back next week.  
"Yeah, I think it'll be fun," he said with a bright smile, carefully kissing his cheek.  
He leaned close to him, sliding an arm around his torso. "It’ll be fun. Music, drinking, you’ll be an average American young adult then."  
"I'm not American, I'm an immigrant," he said with a chuckle. "You know, it has been quite a while since I've drank.. And now that I'm of age, I think we should?"  
“I know you’re not, that’s why I said you could be like the rest of us. But that sounds nice. My hotel isn’t too far from the club."  
Jake smiled, leaning down and petting Chloe as she came up to them. "Oh, how I would love to be like an American young adult.”  
“Oh yeah, I got Chloe something for Christmas too," he pulled away from Jake to grab a big bag, sitting back down on the couch. "Treats and toys and stuff."  
"Oh- I don't..like giving her treats, Dave?" He frowned a bit, "I'm sorry."  
“It’s not dog treats. It’s little steak tips. Real meat," he promised, patting Jake’s knee.  
"Then shouldn't it be refrigerated?"  
"Think of it like they’re beef jerky. Already cooked for her."  
He grimaced, "I hate jerky. But as long as you're sure they are healthy, I'm fine with it."  
“I wouldn’t give her anything to hurt her. Don’t worry."  
Jake wrapped his arm around Dave's shoulder and kissed the side of his head, "I'm sure she'll love them."  
Dave put the bag in Jake’s lap and started to open the toys for her. "Theres the treats," he hummed, leading into the kiss.  
"Thank you, love. Is my hair alright from our tossle on the ground earlier?,  
“That was hardly a tossle," he laughed a little and nodded, brushing a bit of hair from Jake’s forehead, "but yes you look great."  
"It was enough of one that I had to ask," he shrugged, absently fixing his bowtie.  
Dave smiled and kissed his cheek, letting the dog pick out one of the toys to play with before putting the rest out of the way, "But you still look fantastic."  
"Heh, I'm sure you do as well. You're at least in a button up and tie so as long as they match, that's good enough," he smiled over at him, moving his hand around to rest on his hip.  
“A whacky Christmas tie and a pink shirt," he said in a teasing tone, putting his hand on Jake's knee and kissing his cheek, "I’m joking, they match."  
Jake laughed brightly, leaning into the touch, "Thank you."  
He smiled, resting his cheek on the man’s arm, "This has turned out to be a wonderful Christmas, Jake, thank you."  
"There is still an entire day, love?" he chuckled.  
“I thought I’d be alone this year."  
Jake was quiet for a moment then moved his arm around to hug him from the side, "Not this year."  
“Yeah, I get the privilege of spending it with a trigger happy Tarzan," he laughed, hugging him back.  
"What on earth do you mean by trigger happy?" he laughed.  
“You obviously love your guns and are very comfortable with your hands on one. Not to mention some of the time you just let them rip like its nothing."  
"True, but to be fair, trigger happy usually refers to people that just shoot out of random and not trying to aim."  
“Technically it is random, baby. No pun intended."  
"I'm not a baby? I only fire out the magazine when you have assured me that I'm hitting the target properly."  
“It’s a term of endearment, Jake."  
"I know, I was kidding."  
“So when do we start cooking?"  
"Oh!" Jake grinned at him, "Now would be a good time to start the ham and turkey, so they have time to rest!"  
Dave nodded and got up, stretching before heading to the kitchen. "Is it bad that I know your house better than mine?"  
He laughed and followed after him, "You're here far more often then you're at your own, to be fair."  
“I outta just move in," he teased, leaning against a counter in the kitchen. "I know the place, comfy, have my own personal space heater."  
"You could. I'll even buy you a spare heater for when I'm away at work, since your Southern blood can't handle some chill."  
“Well when you’re used to it being like 60 degrees in december it gets cold up here. I mean hell besides the winter I visited Rox and Rose, this is the second time I’ve seen snow," he laughed a little, going over to him. "So was that a yes to me moving in?" He asked in a still teasing tone, kissing his cheek.  
Jake laughed softly, leaning into the touch a bit. "If you're really asking," he said calmly, going to the fridge and pulling out the turkey.  
He smiled but blushed, going to wash his hands in the sink and roll up the sleeves to his shirt. "I don’t know if I’m really asking. I don’t want things to move too fast and one of us get scared."  
He shrugged his shoulders, setting down the turkey then going on a search for his crockpot. Since he only used it maybe once or twice a year, he always forgot where he kept it besides it being in the cabinets under the counter. "Fair enough."  
“What are you looking for?" He arched an eyebrow and came over to him, leaning against the sink.  
"Crockpot for the ham," he said, bringing his head out of the cabinet, "not sure where I keep it. "  
“Okay," Dave nodded, going to some of the cabinets to open them. "Top or bottom cabinet? Do you know?"  
"Button. It's rather heavy so I don't keep it up top, I know that."  
“Okay," he closed the doors and started looking around through the bottom cabinets, finding it after a few minutes. "Here it is."  
He straightened from where he was, pulling out the large dish he would be cooking the turkey in, "Fantastic! There should be a few space in the outlet with the microwave."  
Dave plugged it in and turned it on to allow the crock-pot heat up, "Okay. What now?"  
"Have to make the sauce or whatever to keep the ham in. Do you have a preference of how you like it made?"  
“I probably won’t eat much ham, I prefer turkey," he laughed a little, turning his attention toward Jake.  
"Fair enough. Then how about you prepare the turkey for us?"  
“Yeah, sure," he nodded again, going toward the turkey, "you have plenty of butter, right?"  
"Should? If not, we can run to the store," he shrugged.  
He looked in the refrigerator. "No, you’ve got plenty."  
"Good. How is your turkey made?"  
“The way we used to do it is we clean him out, wash him off, cover him in butter with a few herbs, cover him in tinfoil and let him bake."  
Jake grinned in his direction as he started collecting things for the ham, including brown sugar and mustard. "Sounds grand."  
“But if you fix it a different way, let me know.”  
"This is your Christmas too, Dave, so you get an opinion in the dinner. That sounds like a perfectly fine way to make it."  
“I know, I know. I just don’t want to ruin any traditions you guys might have," he shrugged, starting to take out the insides and wash off the turkey.  
"You have traditions and while here, yours are as valid as ours."  
“I had traditions. I spent last Christmas alone."  
"That's never fun," he said softly, frowning a bit.  
"It wasn’t. But I’m better now," he smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
Jake smiled, leaning down into the kiss, "I'm glad I could be of some assistance."  
Dave grinned and went back to prepping the turkey before putting it the oven. Once the sauce and veggies were all ready, Jake put it all into the crockpot and placed the lid on it.


	9. Christmas Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the rest, lots of drama.

“So what now?" Dave hummed, smiling as he watched Jake.  
"I could teach you how to clean your gun, now that you have one," he offered with a raised brow.  
“Yeah? That’d be great," he smiled, nodding a bit, "then I can be both deadly and clean with guns and swords," he joked, the smile not leaving his face.  
"How many swords to you own?" He asked as he headed up the stairs.  
"7 for decoration that used to be Bro’s. A 12 piece collection and the 3 that I use to practice with. Oh and one that Bro and Dirk got me for my 16th birthday. But it never gets used."  
"How come you don't use the one? Also, that only equals 11, did you lose one or something?"  
"So it won’t break. And no, 7 of Bro’s, plus 12 piece collection. Plus the three I use, and the one. so 23 all together."  
"Oh, my mistake, I thought you had meant you have a twelve piece collect and the ones you were just listing them. I understand now."  
“No, it’s okay," he smiled and held his gun in his hand, looking it over, "I really like this gun, Jake, I can’t wait to try it."  
"It's a very good one too, I am glad you like it. It's a 45, a bit more powerful than a nine millimeter." Jake went into the gun room and retrieved one of his own 45's then moved to the closet to get the cleaning supplies.  
“Like the one you let me shoot last week?" Dave went to sit down at the table, watching him with a smile. “I really do like it. I don’t know how many more times I’m going to have to say thank you."  
He chuckled softly, coming over to set the kit he owned down on the table carefully. Just as he was about to open the case, quick knocking came from the front door. Jake paused before smiling, "That must be Jade then."  
“We can do this later then, I’m sure you want to spend time with her," he smiled, going to stand up.  
He nodded his head, smiling, "Is my bowtie straight? Hair proper?"  
Dave went over to him and fixed both, leaning up to kiss him gently. "You look fantastic, Jake. Very handsome.”  
Jake smiled, leaning down a bit into the kiss. "Thank you, love." He stepped around him carefully and headed down the stairs again, pulling open the door.   
The girl on the other end of the door was shorter than Dave by half a head, looking minuscule to Jake. Her skin was dark, unlike Jake's tan from being in the sun most his life. Her hair was long, reaching to the middle of her back while being in tight curls, the bangs carefully swept across her forehead. Her makeup was mostly soft, besides bright red lipstick that stood out almost as much as her nearly neon green eyes. She was wearing large black coat, but she was wearing a dress. The skirt that could be seen went down to her feet, trailing just slightly. It was black with an intricate pattern of stars across it. On her face were large, circular glasses that made her already thin face look smaller.   
A large grin split when the door was opened, "Merry Christmas, Jake!" She greeted as she stepped inside, her green stilettos clicking on the hardwood.   
"Merry Christmas, Jade," he smiled and leaned down to share kisses on both of their cheeks with her.   
"Oh, you must be David," she stated, turning her attention to the blond as she removed her jacket, "lovely to finally meet you." Her dress hugged her stomach, defining her curves, cupping and cutting off at the top of her breasts with a bright green strip of ribbon.  
“I’ve heard a lot about you, and Dave is fine,” he’d never really liked for people to call him ‘David’. It didn’t suit him, "But it’s nice to meet you."  
She stepped up to him, lifting a bit (not by much thanks to her heels) higher and kissed both his cheeks like she and Jake had then set her coat on the rack. "If you wouldn't mind, may you please come and help me bring in presents, Dave?"  
Dave ducked a bit and returned the kisses, knowing it was proper greeting, before nodding. "Yeah, of course." He moved away to grab his coat and shrug it on quickly.  
Jade left her jacket and went back outside with him as Jake went into the kitchen to check their food. Her car was a Honda, Sedan, 2016 model. "So you and Jake have been friends for the last month?" She asked as she began handing him boxes and tugs of presents.  
"Just under a month if you want me to be specific," he stood still and let her stack things however she wanted. "He talks about you quite a bit."  
"That's sweet," she said with a smile. "It has been a while since Jake has actually had someone to consider a friend. Let alone a boyfriend, so please do be careful with him. And if you do decide you want to be his boyfriend," she shoved a box into him with a bit more force, her smile staying innocent, "don't." Jade got the remaining presents, carrying them herself.  
“Well, I didn’t decide, we decided. and I am careful," he gave a polite smile, turning and going toward the house again, carefully sitting the boxes down by the tree.  
She frowned, following after him, a bit slower in her heels in case of ice. "His last boyfriend was a piece of shit, so excuse me for being a bit unwilling to have you date him."  
“And who was his last boyfriend?" He arched an eyebrow, turning to face her after looking around for Jake. "But you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn’t hurt him.”  
"Did you know there is just over nine hundred people in the United States with the last name Strider? Would you happen to know someone named Dirk Strider?"  
Dave stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face her. "Yeah, I do... Did you ever see what he looked like?"  
"Yes, in fact. He visited Jake a couple times, he took a lot of pictures. That was a long time ago," she started organising the gifts, "before Jake's accident. He doesn't remember Dirk and he refused to help Jake, instead wanted him to remember himself. I'm not saying you're him, I just don't want another Strider abandoning him for something he can't help,"  
“Well, what does he look like?" He sat down and looked at her, licking his lips gently. "Actually when we first met I was trying to find the grocery store. A blind man showing me where the store was. That’s why I wanted to hang out with him again," Dave smiled to himself a little. "If I’m going to be honest. One of my brothers name was Dirk. But he’s uh, dead now. That’s the only reason I’m so curious."  
"The resemblance is uncanny. I'm sorry for your loss, though. Jake and I know all about that."   
She stood up and went to her jacket, pulling her phone out of the pocket then returning to him, taking a moment to scroll through the pictures. She turned the phone to show him a picture of Jake, in his young teens, and significantly tanner. His one arm was around a thinner and much paler male, his other posed out holding the phone to take the selfie. The pale male was covered in an abundance of freckles, a pair of triangular sunglasses propped up in his spiked hair. His eyes were a stunning orange, standing out brilliantly. Jake was grinning wide enough to pinch his eyes behind his square rimmed glasses while the pale male had a tiny, smirk-like smile.   
"Is this your brother or am I confused?"  
“No.. that’s him," Dave looked down at the phone for a while before back up to Jade, "but I promise, I’m not like Dirk. I love him but he could be a dick, selfish, cold. Not always but he had his moments. All I can say is I’m sorry for anything he might have done. And I didn’t know they had dated. Jake had mentioned a friend who’s name he couldn’t remember. The things Jake said the friend had liked sounded just like Dirk. But I didn’t think he’d dated Jake. Dirk never told me about him.”  
"He was nice when they were together, polite. But they were hardly a relationship. When they were together, Dirk never let him touch him more than this picture shows and online, he never said much.. I'm not trying to talk bad about your brother but, at the same time, I am. Jake made a mistake in a bad time and Dirk decided he wasn't going to help him."  
“Well I’m not going to get mad at you for talking bad about him if that’s how you feel. Just do’nt hold him against me or expect me to be mad at him as well," Dave nodded, sighing softly. "But to change the subject. Even if you did threaten me, I did get you a christmas present."  
"I didn't threaten you, and I got you several presents so thanks," she said with a smile.   
Jake came down the stairs then, "What are you two talking about?" He asked, a bit nervously.   
Jade stood, brushing her bangs over. "What cookies Dave would like for dessert. Sugar cookies, yes?"  
“Sugar cookies," he nodded, smiling a little in Jake’s direction even if the other couldn’t see. hHe stood up as well and fixed his shades, moving his bangs off of his forehead. "How’s the turkey and ham doing?"  
"I think good? Smell good," he shrugged.   
"I'll go check." Jade nodded her head and went to the kitchen.   
Jake walked closer to Dave, "What were you two actually talking about, please?"  
“I’d actually like to wait until later to talk about that." Dave hummed and kissed him softly, taking his hands. "but I promise it was nothing bad, nothing about you.I just don’t wanna talk about this and ruin our Christmas," he mumbled, hugging him gently.  
He flushed deep red when he kissed him, jerking his head back quickly, "Dave, I already told you no kissing!" he whisper-shouted in a stressed tone, frowning some.  
“It was one kiss. But fine." he nodded and let him go, stepping back from him with a sigh, "but it was nothing bad. Don’t worry."  
“I'm sorry, love, I just don't want her to know just yet. She won't approve."  
“She already knows. She gave me a subtle warning and I told her it was too late. We’d made our own decision," he shrugged, sitting down on the couch, adjusting his slacks.  
Jake was quiet for a moment then frowned, "I didn't want her to know, Strider." He walked into the kitchen to help Jade in the kitchen.  
Dave sighed and looked down, "She brought it up. I did not." He stayed there though and sighed heavily, leaving the two alone in the kitchen.  
The two spent some time in the kitchen together then left to join Dave in the living room. "Time to open presents," Jade said with an excited grin.  
“Sounds great," Dave nodded and moved close to the tree, sitting in the floor so trips wouldn’t be made.  
"Dave, all of your gifts are wrapped in red and all of Jake's are the green," Jade explained. There were about six red gifts and the same of green, as well as a few bags in the same colours as well. Around the side of the tree were the bags containing Jake's gifts to Jade.  
“Alright," he handed Jade’s to her and Jake’s to his one at a time so he wouldn’t get cluttered up. It was still Jake’s right to open the papers even if he couldn’t tell what it was if it was just a box. "Here’s one jake."  
Jake smiled at him and took the somewhat heavy box. He carefully tore it open and felt over the box to the open end. He then pulled out what felt like a suitcase but he knew what it was.   
"It's a new viola!" Jade stated with a bright grin, Jake smiled brightly back at her.   
"You shouldn't of, Jade."   
"I knew you would love it, after your other one broke."  
Dave kept a straight face and didn’t laugh, knowing he wouldn’t use it. He handed him another and sat it on the floor, starting to unwrap his own presents.  
Jake got many new braille books, as well as a couple movies and a some clothes. Jake had gotten Jade a lot of clothing that Roxy helped pick out for him, a few graphic novels, and a number of different fabrics and threads. For Dave, Jade got him a red hoodie that actually fit him, a palish orange gear on the chest of it. She also got him a pair of extremely expensive headphones, a mixing box (for dubstep-like music), various random CDs, and even a rather expensive katana.   
It was rather evident money wasn't much a thing to them.  
“So I take it you drilled him on my likes and hobbies?" He laughed a little bit, smiling down at the presents he’d gotten. Dave would have got her more if Jake’s presents hadn’t been so expensive. "Thank you so much, though."  
Jade nodded her head, "Of course, only the best. I hope the sword is alright, I don't know much about them. I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to retrieve my violin from the car so Jake and I can play a bit." She stood up and left the house quickly.   
The Englishman moved across the couch to the blond on the floor, "Do you like your gifts?"  
“Yeah, I love them. A hoodie, headphones that would go great with my turntables, music stuff, and a sword for my collection." He smiled and stood up to test the weight, standing out of the way and swinging it around a few times before sitting next to Jake. "I love them."  
He listened for a moment then leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry for earlier. I'm glad she got you gifts you enjoy."  
“Well I figured since she knew, one kiss wouldn’t hurt while she wasn’t in here,” he shrugged but returned the kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, I can’t wait to use everything I’ve got."  
"She mentioned something about a mixing box, is that something you'll enjoy?"  
“Oh yeah, I can use this to make my own sounds and upload them to use on my music. It’ll help me put it together faster," he nodded, looking it over before sitting it down. "I’ve got to go home and set it up later on, give it a shot. What about your stuff? Besides the viola. I know that answer already."  
"I'm sure the clothing will look nice and she got some good books for me to read. But by the gods, she still believes I actually enjoy playing the blasted instrument just because I remember how to from before the accident. But hey, you'll be able to hear it now, maybe you could record it and use it in a song," he said with a small chuckle.   
Jade re-entered then, carrying a suitcase similar to the one Jake had gotten but a bit smaller. Jake stood up when she got closer to the couch, quietly feeling around until he found his own case on the floor. Jade was quick to open her violin case and pull out the bow, starting to rosin it. Jake, however, was a bit more hesitant to do that same thing. He fiddled with the bow for a moment before applying rosin, tightening the hairs until he was comfortable with it.  
Dave did turn the recording on his new camera on, he’d be able to pull the sound later. He sat it down onto the table, turning to look at Jake with an amused smile. He’d been so adamant about not playing and now Dave got to hear.  
Given it was brand new, he had to tune the viola as well, which he did by ear with ease. Jade suggested a song excitedly, Jake told her he didn't remember it begrudgingly. She played a few chords from the chorus to jog his memory. He perfectly forced a laugh, stating then he remembered.   
He snugly placed the instrument in the nook of his neck and poised his fingers on the strings, setting the bow slowly against them. After a pause of thinking, he started the song. The beginning portion was echoing, Jake playing a series of notes and Jade copying them before she went off her own. The two instruments harmonised perfectly, both of them obviously very skilled. Jade had a content smile while Jake's expression was impassive.  
Dave knew Jake was not having fun and he couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly. Even if Jake played amazingly. He listened to them though with an appreciation for the music.  
The second song they played was more fast pace, with a lot of complicated finger motions for both of them. Each time Jake slipped his fingers, pressed to hard or light, or missed a beat, Jade pointed it out to him. By the third song, another quick one, his face was red and he was frowning, breathing lightly unevenly.  
Dave gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. "You’re doing great, I love it," he mumbled so the camera wouldn’t pick up too much background noise. He could tell Jake wanted to stop but it wasn’t his place to say anything.  
"Dave, don't touch him while he's playing, you'll ruin his concentration even more," Jade said in an annoyed tone.   
"I believe I can fend for myself, thank you, and he's quite alright."   
"I was just saying. You use to be so much better at this."   
Jake frowned deeply, messing up more notes as he fingers began to twitch a bit. "I use to be better at a lot of things. It is possible I simply don't want to be playing this instrument."   
"Nonsense, Dirk loved hearing it and so does Dave. You're doing fine, just not great," Jade chuckled softly.   
Jake shook his head, "I don't know anyone named Dirk, and even if you think I'm doing fine, that doesn't mean I want to play it."   
"Except you do, you're just getting frustrated."   
Jake tightened his jaw and continued to play.  
“Actually, he doesn’t want to play." Dirk might have liked it and watched Jake suffer through it, and while Dave thought the instrument was beautiful, he didn’t want Jake to have to play it. "It’s not fair to him for you to make him."  
Jade sighed and looked to Dave, bringing her bow from her strings, "He enjoys playing it, he just needs to relax."   
Jake stayed quiet, holding his his viola and bow down at his sides.  
“He may have enjoyed it once, but I think its obvious he doesn’t like it as much as you’re hoping he does." He didn’t raise his voice or act harsh, merely holding her gaze, "I think we’d all relax a little more if he stopped playing for a little while."  
"I think you should be quiet, please. Jake and I play together every time I visit, you're probably the reason he's being weird about it right now," Jade turned to fully face Dave then, moving to place her fist with the bow on her hip.   
Jake quickly straightened his slightly slouched back, "Jade, you have no right to speak to Dave like that."   
"He's being rude to us and you're going to yell at me for telling him to stop?"   
"He isn't being rude," he spoke in a sharp tone, matching hers. "You are. I don't even like this damned instrument, you just force me to play it every time you come over."   
"You do like playing it! You have your entire life. And even though some things changed, doesn't mean you suddenly hate it! You just forgot a bit."   
"Some things changed? Like you deciding you no longer wanted to be part of the family and running off?" Jake set his things on the couch, his hands twitching more, his breathing a slight wheeze.   
Jade grit her teeth before spitting out, "No, more like going to a different country without a word and shooting myself in the head like someone here did!" Jake was still instantly, the colour in his face draining. Regret washed over the female, a delicate hand going to her mouth. "Jake, I'm sorry, I didn't-"   
He shook his head and pushes past her, walking quickly out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom.  
Part of Dave regretting sticking up for Jake yet the other kind of satisfied that Jake was getting it off of his chest. Though, when he heard what Jade said he froze, looking to Jake and then over to her. But jake was gone before he realized it, "That was a little too far, I think. And a low blow." Dave went up toward Jake’s room, knocking lightly before opening the door. "Jake? Can I come in?"  
Jade had moved out of Dave's way without a word, because she definitely already knew that.   
Jake was pacing in his room, his arms tightly wrapped around himself as he breathed heavily. He looked over when he heard Dave then stepped further away from the door. He could feel his eyes burning. " I'm sorry you had to..hear that. All of that.." he mumbled, turning his head down.  
“It wasn’t your fault," Dave shook his head and shut the door behind him. "Blame me if you want, I guess. I was just trying to take up for you," he lightly took his hand and turned Jake to face him. "Do you need your inhaler?"  
His hands were trembling, his lips in a deep frown that shook. "No.." he croaked out, his other hand rubbing one of his eyes as a couple tears rolled from the other.  
Dave hugged him firmly, laying his head on Jake’s chest, "Why don’t we sit down for a minute, okay? You’re shaking, I think it’d be best."  
"I'm sorry," he murmured out, coughing harshly as he pulled out of the hug. He slowly sat down and removed his glasses, rubbing both his eyes.  
“Why are you saying sorry?" He arched an eyebrow and went to sit next to him, sitting Jake’s shades onto the nightstand for him.  
Jake tried explaining but it only got him further emotional. He started gasping in raspy breaths, choking out coughs. He continuously fixed his hair down to cover his scars that weren't visible, then proceeded to wipe his tears and scratch at his chest.  
“Hey," Dave took one of his hands and smoothed the hair down on either side of Jake’s head. "Look, you have no reason to say sorry to me. I have no reason to be mad or anything. And you and Jade can talk this over later. Do you have any medicine to take to help calm you down?"  
He had flinched away from him, almost haven forgotten he was there, and turned his head back so he couldn't touch his hair. "No."  
Dave frowned and let his hand drop before nodding. "Would you like me to stay or do you want to be alone?"  
Jake hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around Dave tightly and set his forehead on his shoulder. "Please don't leave me."  
“I wasn’t going to leave, just give you time to cool off," Dave promised him, hugging Jake back. "You wanna lay down or something, Jake?"  
He sniffled and nodded, leaning back, "Yes, I think that that..may be nice. If not for just a few minutes."  
Dave moved to lay next to jake, rubbing a hand along his chest. "We’ll lay here as long as you’d like Jake."  
He nodded, rubbing the remainder of his tears. His head hurt like hell then, a headache haven formed from the crying, but he managed to relax to the point his breathing being normal again. It took a while but eventually he was calmed down entirely enough to speak clearly again.   
"I'm sorry because I didn't want you to know what'd happened like that. Most people don't enjoy being present during fights too."  
“Well you mentioned not wanting to tell me yet because you were scared I’d leave. I’m not going to leave." Dave held his hand looking up at him, "I would like to talk to you about what Jade mentioned while you were in the kitchen.*  
Jake tightened his jaw, sliding his teeth back and forth for a moment before returning the squeeze to his hand and nodding his head. "People have left me in the past when they learn what I did.. Mm, what were you and Jade talking about then?"  
“That friend of yours online, the one you hadn’t heard from. He was my brother, and apparently your former boyfriend.."  
He blinked his eyes, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his eyebrows, "I don't.. Understand what you mean," he laughed a bit, "I've never had a boyfriend before, love."  
“Jade said you did. Ehe even had a picture of you and Dirk," he shifted to look at him, taking his own shades off and sitting them down onto the bed.  
"I don't know anyone named Dirk, and I think I would know if I had a boyfriend before."  
“Okay, okay fine. But that’s all we talked about."  
"I don't understand why you were speaking about something like that? I'm confused right now, Dave."  
“She told me about how your last boyfriend was rude, didn’t want to help you after your accident. She asked me if I knew anyone named Dirk Strider. And he’s my brother."  
Jake shook his head, frowning further, "But that really doesn't make sense? I don't..remember ever having a boyfriend. Jade's never told me about him. Well, she mentioned someone named Dirk a lot but has never told me who he is.."  
”It was before your accident. That might be why you don’t remember. But it isn’t important."  
"Whether it's..true or not, why were you talking about it?"  
“She told me that your last boyfriend was a piece of shit so she was a little unwilling to have me go out with you. So I asked who it was."  
Jake licked over his teeth then bit his tongue as he thought. He shook his head, "I don't remember ever being in a relationship before, let alone with someone named Dirk. You're saying I dated your..older brother? In the past?"  
“According to what Jade was telling me, yes."  
"Isn't your brother years older than you?"  
“Dirk and I were the same age, we were twin. Bro was about 20 years older than we were though."  
"Then why do you refer to him as your older brother?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“He was born first."  
"Well, if.. that is true, that's quite the coincidence."  
“Yeah it is. Irony, I guess," he laughed softly, kissing Jake’s cheek and smoothing his hair down. "You okay now?"  
He leaned into his touch, nodding slowly, "I apologise for freaking out like that."  
“It’s okay. I know you can’t help it." Dave kissed his cheek and sat up, offering Jake a hand by gently tugging at his.  
"I didn't want you to know," he said quietly as he stood with him, "not yet."  
“I know you didn’t. But that doesn’t change anything between us."  
"Are you sure?"  
“I’m positive. I still like you, still wanna be here, still wanna go for walks and shit."  
Jake smiled at him, nodding, "Okay."  
Dave kept his hand and opened the door, heading downstairs carefully with him. Jade was in the kitchen, working on sugar cookies. When they came down, she glanced over for only a moment then looked back down at her work. Dave went over to check on the turkey, basting it carefully. He kept quiet and letting them talk if they wanted. They didn't speak, stayed in complete silence. After a while, Jade went to Jake and they kissed their cheeks, then continued what they were doing separately.  
Dave smiled a little and went over to Jake once he was done with checking the turkey. "So what else is there to fix?"  
He turned to Dave, thinking for a moment. "I'm not sure. Mashed potatoes, typically. As well as vegetables."  
“Any specific kind?" Dave leaned against the counter, a soft smile on his face.  
"Corn, greens," he shrugged. "What would you like?"  
“Those are fine with me," he nodded. "Do you use cans or corn on the cob or something?"  
"We use corn in bags and on the cob," Jade explained calmly.  
“The freezer bags?"  
"Is that alright with you?"  
“Yeah, that’s fine, I was just making sure." Dave grabbed them from the freezer and sat them on the counter. “Do you guys usually use the microwave or the stove for these bags?"  
Jade looked over at the bag then back to her cookie dough, "That kind is on the stove, please."  
“Alright." he nodded, starting things up. "Do you guys make gravy or anything?”  
"We have gravy for the potatoes, not anything like chip beef,” Jake said with a shrug.  
“That wasn’t what I was meaning. That’s for breakfast," he laughed a little, shaking his head.  
"Jake and I enjoy biscuits and gravy for dinner more than we do for breakfast," Jade stated with a smile.  
“And here I was told it was just a Southern thing. Somebody lied," he got the things ready, placing the vegetables onto the stove.  
“And who lied?"  
“Everyone who told me I wouldn’t be able to find biscuits and gravy up here."  
They both laughed. Jake raised an eyebrow, "It is still a very popular dish up here, love. Who ever said that is a liar."  
“I know that’s what I’m saying, I was lied to. But the gravy is a little different."  
"How so?" The Englishman inquired curiously.  
“It’s difficult to explain, I’d just have to fix it for you one day."  
I would love you to fix me something," he laughed softly.  
“Shut up," he laughed, a slight blush to his cheeks, "that’s the way you say it."  
"I believe the statement is to make something but okay, mister Texas." Jade laughed.  
“Well technically you are fixing it. All the ingredients are broken til you put it together," he shrugged, smiling a little.  
"Bollocks to that," he said casually, waving his hand in the air.  
“No one says bollocks anymore,” Dave smiled, going over to him.  
"I am an Englishman and I shall say bollocks if I so please, you bugger," he grinned in his direction.  
“Then don’t make fun of me fixing gravy," he leaned against the edge of the counter, looking up at Jake.  
"I shall make fun of you all I want too."  
“It’s on, English. We’ll see who the real bugger is. Which I’m pretty sure I used that in the right sentence."  
Both Jade and Jake laughed brightly, wide grins on their faces. "Do you even know what a bugger is, Strider?" Jake asked through chuckles.  
“Not a clue to be honest."  
"Well. Technically, the real definition is when you have anal sex with someone, you bugger them. But as far as slang goes, it more means anything of expression or description. A person can be a bugger in the sense of a jackass, but they can also be someone you feel sorry for. It is used like 'fuck', a lot though."  
“Oh shit, is it really?" He looked over at Jake with an amused smile, laughing a bit at the definition. "So if I look this up, it’ll say anal sex. That’s hilarious."  
"No, if you look it up, I've fairly certain it will say a sodomite as the first part, and then explain that it is also in forms of description. Sodomite means to have anal sex," Jade then explained, clearly amused with the both of them. “Or, at least, someone that has anal sex, I think it more accurate."  
“Actually if you want to get technical ‘sodomite’ is a person that participates in sodomy," he said with a teasing tone, laughing again. "but alright, I learned something new today."  
She rolled her eyes, finishing up the dough then. "Jake, do you have anything for the cookies like sprinkles or frosting?"   
"Jade, you know I don't like sweets, of course I don't own any of that."  
"Fine, I'll just make my own frosting, thank you."  
“Actually, I have sprinkles at my house. I can go get them. Jake, do you want to come with me?" Dave offered, looking over to the man.  
Jake smiled, nodding his head as he straightened off the counter, "Yes, I would like to visit your house again."  
Jade frowned a bit, "You guys shouldn't be driving anywhere, there's warnings for a blizzard today."  
"Don't worry, Harley, Dave lives across the street from the park. It will only take us a few minutes to walk back and forth." Jake left the room and sat down on the stairs carefully, removing his dress shoes to replace them with his boots.  
“Yeah, I don’t live far," he smiled a little and went to do the same with his own shoes, making sure to tuck his slacks into the boots. Once he was done, Dave went over to Jake as he was shrugging on his coat. "I’m ready when you are, Jake."  
Jake walked with him, getting on his own jacket. Opening the door, he flinched at the wind blowing directly into his face. It was significantly colder than it had been when Jade had arrived.  
“It won’t take long," Dave slipped his hand into Jake’s and carefully made his way down the steps. "Fuck, it’s cold out here," his teeth chattered a little, the blond obviously not used to all the cold weather.  
Even Jake was shivering as they went, wrapping his arm around Dave's shoulders instead, his body working as a heater for the shorter. "I conquer, it's freezing."  
“At least no one’s driving anywhere," he hid against Jake’s warmth, glad he was wearing his shades to protect is eyes from the sharp wind and the light reflecting off the snow.  
"It would be rather foolish. I'm glad Jade got here when she did, it feels like it isn't safe on the roads right now." His foot slipped on a patch of ice but he managed to catch himself without either of them falling.  
“No, they don’t look good. I’ll probably get an outfit to sleep in and one to wear tomorrow. Unless you want me to sleep at my house since she’s here?" He arched an eyebrow, eyes on the ground as they walked.  
"If a blizzard does hit, I wouldn't like you to be alone. If we lose power, at least my house has a fireplace." The park hadn't been shoveled from the previous day of snow, so there was snow up to about Dave's knees throughout the park. The alley road along the far side was cleared though.  
“This way," dave tugged him toward the alley gently, "the snows high and it’ll ruin our slacks," he explained. "But where will I be sleeping? ‘Cause if I’m sleeping by myself I’m getting thicker clothes."  
"We can sleep together. I don't know if you've noticed but the bedroom that has our guns doesn't exactly have a bed, and the couch isn't the best for sleeping."  
“Well, not sleeping together was one of your rules. So I was making sure. where will Jade be sleeping?"  
Jake nodded, squeezing him a bit, "She'll be sleeping in her bed."  
“Okay," he nodded and before long Dave was opening the door to his house, standing by the door and shivering once they were in. "Oh wow."  
Jake shook his arms out a bit to get rid of the chill, "The North sure does bite your ass."  
“Yeah, it does." Dave went to grab clothes and the sprinkles before returning back to Jake, "I don’t think jade likes me, y’know?"  
"I think she likes to think I shouldn't have a boyfriend. But she definitely doesn't dislike you, she's talking to you."  
“Trying to intimidate me," he laughed, standing next to Jake once he had everything. "Okay, I’m ready."  
Jake chuckled softly, reaching over to take his shoulder gently then leaned down and kissed him. "Let's go, then."  
Dave kissed him back with a soft smile before he opened the door for them and went back outside. "This is the only thing I don’t like so far about moving here."  
"Really? And what do you like?" He asked as he opened the door and hurried outside.  
“It’s not so bright so my eyes don’t always hurt, I’m not surrounded by bad memories, people that I actually like, you." he shrugged, smiling.  
Jake smiled, his frost-bitten cheeks and nose bright red already. " I'm glad."  
He grinned and led Jake back to his house. "This has been a decent day so far. I bet she’d flip her shit if she knew your present."  
"I think she would enjoy to see a computer, in fact," he said with a small smirk.  
“I meant the other one," he laughed, lacing their fingers together. "Can we start up the fireplace when we get back?”  
He moved his arm up and over so it was around his shoulders again. "Yes, we can start a fire."  
Dave slid an arm around Jake’s waist, sliding a cold hand into his coat pocket to keep him warm. "Thanks for not letting me freeze to death."  
"Of course, can't have my favourite southern freezing."  
He laughed and shook his head, pressing a bit closer as the wind blew. Dave slowed down when they got to the steps for Jake’s house. "We’re here."  
He nodded and carefully stepped up the stairs of his porch and got inside. Jade was currently peeling potatoes, her cookie dough in the fridge.  
Dave took off the coat and his boots, shivering a bit as he got more used to the warmth. Once his dress shoes were back on though, Dave took the sprinkles to the kitchen and sat them on the counter for Jade before going back to Jake.  
"Jade, could you please start a fire?" Jake asked while entering the kitchen in his socks.  
She nodded, "Could you peel five more potatoes? Dave, do you like potato skin in your mashed potatoes?"  
“Never had it like that before but I’ll give it a shot," he nodded, fixing his windswept hair.  
"We usually have leave a few of them unpeeled so if you don't like it, you can simply remove the skin from your serving. May you help me with the fire?"  
“I’m sure it won’t be a problem," he nodded though and followed her. "Yeah, sure."  
Jade walked with him to the fireplace by the tree. It already had logs inside of it. She leaned in close, getting the newspaper beside and rolling it up to put it in the wood.  
“Not to sound rude, but what’d you need my help for?" He asked confused, looking down at the logs in the fire.  
"Bananas, Dave," she said casually.  
“I’m sure bananas would be in the kitchen. What’s up?" He leaned against the mantle, looking down at her.  
"Smog moose." Jade smiled politely at him then looked back to the fire.  
“I really don’t wanna play games, Jade," he arched an eyebrow over his shades. "What did you want?"  
"Why would you think I want something?"  
“You asked me to come and help with a fire, that obviously is already ready to light."  
"I know how to make a fire, I was a traveller. Are you alright?"  
“Yeah?" He asked in a confused tone. "Why wouldn’t I be okay?"  
Jade nodded, standing at the fire took proper form. "Good."  
“Is that all you wanted to ask me?"  
She glanced back at the kitchen then to him, "Did you know what happened?"  
“No, I didn’t. And he wasn’t ready to tell me yet. But that’s all I know. I wasn’t going to ask any details he was already too tore up," he shook his head and smiled sadly.  
He nodded slowly, sighing, "I feel horrible for saying it, I really do. It just sort of slipped.. I don't think I should tell you details, out of his wishes."  
“I don’t want you to. I want him to tell me when hes ready," he smiled softly and brushed his bangs from his forehead.  
"It is possible he may never be ready for that, Dave. I just hope you're okay with that. And I also hope the details don't turn you off.'  
“Then I guess I won’t know. Sure, I’d be upset if he wouldn’t ever tell me. But that’s it. I wouldn’t leave him because he did or didn’t tell me. That’d be stupid, I wasn’t in his life then, it doesn’t matter to me. It just matters that he’s here now."  
Jade hesitated before simply replying, "I think a good relationship involves knowing everything. If he doesn't tell you, you obviously aren't meant to be together." She then went to the kitchen and put the cut potatoes in a pot of water.  
Dave rolled his eyes at that before going to sit on the couch, picking his camera up to mess around with it for a few minutes. He wasn’t going to push the issue with Jake, he didn’t want to ruin what little bit of a relationship that they did have.  
"Dave," Jake called, "are you alright with butter and milk in your potatoes?"  
“Yeah, that’s fine," he called back, the blond wasn’t too picky.  
Jake came into the living room carefully, "Strider?"  
“I’m on the couch," he looked over from the camera, taking pictures of random spots in the living room to test the settings. "Playing with my camera."  
He chuckled, coming over to the couch and slouching down beside him from behind. "Glad you're enjoying it."  
Dave lightly kissed his cheek when he got close. "I really do love it. Thank you," he smiled, sitting it down and turning his attention to jake. "Y’know, she may like me, but I don’t think she wants us together at all."  
He shrugged, leaning his head against his, "Yes, I definitely believe I agree with that. She doesn't like me being in a relationships.”  
“Apparently if we don’t tell each other every detail of each other’s lives, we don’t belong together,” Dave idly brushed through the back of Jake’s hair, "She keeps trying to scare me off, I don’t think we’ll get along to well if it keeps up."  
"I'm sorry, love. Just try and put up with it a little bit more, she leaves tomorrow afternoon. If you're good," he kissed his ear before saying in a low voice, "we can try last night again, alright?"  
A small shiver ran through him at the tickling kiss before he smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a fair deal." He gave a gentle kiss to Jake’s cheek. "But I assume that’d have to wait until tomorrow night, right?"  
He hummed, kissing Dave before straightening and heading back to the baking, "If I can wait."  
Dave laughed and shook his head before getting up and heading to the kitchen as well. "Jade, did you ever open then present that I got for you?”  
Jade turned to Dave, seeming genuinely surprised, "No, I didn't think you had gotten me anything."  
“It was in the stack of presents I had given you."  
"Oh. It's very well possible I opened one while assuming it was from Jake."  
"Well if you come across a box full of squiddles- I think that’s right. Yeah, those are from me. That way he doesn’t get all of my credit."  
She laughed softly, smiling at him, "No, I can't say I recall receiving that box. Which is a shame."  
“It’s in there somewhere," he shrugged with a small smile, going to grab a bottle of apple juice he had stashed away in Jake’s fridge, kissing his cheek gently on his way back. "Is there anything you need my help with?"  
Jake blushed and Jade bit her cheek. "No, not particularly," Jake said with a shake of his head, "I believe we are alright for now."  
“I’m going to go back to the living room then," Dave moved away, grabbing a trash bag to clean up the wrapping paper messes in the living room.  
The rest of the evening went smoothly, once the turkey was out, Jade put in the corn on the cob and left the oven door open. Jake wasn't allowed near that half the room for a while until the corn was ready and the cookies were put in, the oven door then closed. Once all the food was ready, Jade and Jake set the table for three then began bringing the food out as well as drinks. When Dave heard them moving around the kitchen a bit more he came in and looked around, helping grab a few things and set them out on the table as well.  
Once the table was fully set and plates and cups were filled, Jade turned her attention to Dave. "Sorry, but are you religious, Dave?"  
“No, not really. But do what you have to do," dave nodded, turning to her, "You can do whatever, but I usually don’t participate in stuff like that."  
"Well, I am polytheistic, and Jake is agnostic, so I thought I would ask," she smiled.  
“Oh, well thank you," he smiled and waited for the other two to sit before he sat as well, keeping his tie close so it wouldn’t swing around.  
She flattened her skirt as she sat, crossing her legs, "Do you mind if we share a prayer or would that be bothersome?"  
“No, go for it," he shook his head, tucking his seat under the table a bit more. "I don’t mind, really."  
Jade nodded her head, straightening her back slightly as she closed her eyes. Jake, as well, closed his eyes, both dipping their heads slightly. Even though it was originally a Pagan holiday, Jade proceeded with a Christian prayer, "Dear Lord, don't let us miss You this Christmas season. Help us to simplify our activities and traditions so we can focus our celebration on Your birth. Thank You for being the Prince of Peace, and I ask You for that supernatural peace to reign in our hearts. Thank You for the simple but life-changing message of Your love for us. In Jesus' Name, Amen."   
Jake smiled and immediately (though, calmly) began eating his food.  
Dave bowed his head out of respect and closed his eyes, hands flat on the table. Once she was done, Dave started eating as well, smiling a little, "This food is very good, Jake, Jade."  
"Yes, the turkey is very good, Jake," Jade commented.   
"Dave actually make the turkey this year, it did come out quite well."  
"Oh. Well, thank you, Dave."  
“You’re welcome," he smiled, looking over to Jake from the corner of his eyes. Dave was definitely glad it was more peaceful than it had been earlier.  
They ate quietly from then on, Jade and Jake both too polite to speak while eating. Jade left to take the sugar cookies out of the oven then returned on a second helping of food. Dave was good with his first helping, only cutting off a small sliver of turkey to nibble on as he stood to take his plate to the sink.  
Jake followed after him, putting his dishes in the sink carefully. "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
“I am now that things have calmed down," he laughed softly, turning to face him. "What about you?”  
"I feel the same. Jade is going to make us decorate cookies, by the way."  
“I’ve never done that before, but okay," he smiled and pulled Jake over for a quick hug. "That sounds fun."  
He kissed the closest point of his head in the hug, smiling, "I'm sure you'll do better than I."  
“So are you really sure about trying that again? I’d hate for you to freak out again," he said in a concerned tone, putting his hands on Jake’s arms.  
"Trying what again?" He asked, looking a bit confused.  
“What we tried last night."  
Jake flushed some, "Oh. I..I want to, but if you think we shouldn't?"  
“No, I want too. I was just making sure that you were sure about it."  
“I'm sure I want to try."  
Dave nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek gently, “Okay."  
He smiled, rubbing the side of his head, "Okay."  
“It you help her clear up the table I’ll rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher," Dave hummed, pecking his lips one more time.  
Jake instinctively returned the kiss, smiling softly. He stepped around him and did as told, transferring the remainder of the food in small dishes for the fridge then put them all into the sink and the counter around.


	10. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning

Dave rinsed and stacked until the machine was full, filling it with detergent and starting the cycle. Once done he went back to Jake and Jade. "Okay, that’s done now."  
"Great, I think it is a great time to start with the cookies!" Jade stated with a grin.  
Dave nodded, turning to head back toward the kitchen with the two. Jade hurried along in front of him, her heels clicking away. She picked up the tray cookies, cut into trees, candy canes, santa, and squares, and went to the table. Setting them down, she went back to the kitchen and took a large mixing bowl of frosting, a box, and the sprinkles Dave had brought.   
"What colours should I make, Dave?" She asked while pulling out food colouring in the primary colours.  
“Christmas colors obviously. Red, green, then the white." He shrugged with a light laugh, sitting down and watching her.  
"Anything else? Blues, and purples are nice." She said as Jake set down some bowls in front of her with a small scraper. She took one of the bowls and started making green.  
“Go for it," he watched them with a smile, looking over the cute shapes of the cookies. "I’ll use the colors, whichever ones they are.”  
Each colour, once fully mixed, was put onto a piping bag then set aside. She cleaned the scraper and moved onto the next colours. Was done, there was blue, red, green, yellow, brown, purple, and just plain white.  
Dave got up to clear the bowls off the table quickly to give them a little more space. "Do you guys decorate cookies every year?"  
"Sometimes cookies, sometimes a cake. It depends on how we are feeling."  
“I didn’t think you liked cake, Jake?" He asked, genuinely confused and looking in his direction.  
"I don't like sweets," he said with a nod.   
"Okay, how I'm feeling." Jade clarified.  
“That sounds better," he laughed, grabbing a tree and starting to decorate it.  
They both laughed as well. Jade handed Jake one of the boxes and told him it was supposed to be a christmas present box then handed him the green frosting. She went on to start filling in one of the Santas.  
Dave had his tree looking pretty good, even lines, even a few dots or shapes for little ornaments, putting it back on the tray when he was done then grabbing a square and starting on it.  
Jake and Jade were actually paired in how good they were with their cookies. In the sense they were equally horrible. Dave was always one for trying to make things like that look their best, putting his drawing skills to good use.  
"Oh!" Jade stood up quickly, "Dave, I forgot one of your gifts in my car!" She grinned and hurried left.   
Jade turned his head in the direction of her heels then where he thought Dave was sitting, raising an eyebrow, "That was odd.”  
“Yeah, it was." He chuckled a little, handing Jake a cookie that the blond had decorated. "Here, hun, eat one of my pretty cookies."  
"I don't like sweets, Dave," Jake said with a shake of his head, carefully setting the cookie down where Jade had indicated the finished cookies went then picked up one of the plane ones to cover.  
“I’m sure it won’t kill you, but fine," he nodded and ate it himself, starting on another cookie.  
"I'm sure it won't kill me too, doesn't change that it tastes gross."   
Jade came back inside, her face bright red and jacket covered in snow. Her exposed legs were covered in goosebumps, her entire body shaking. She put her jacket up and went to the the fire, standing close in front of it for warmth.  
“But I put a lot of effort into it and you won’t eat it," he gave a fake pout but smiled, looking toward the door going into the living room. "It looks like its snowing, there’s a little snow on her dress."  
Jake turned toward her direction, "Are you alright, Jade?"   
"Fine!" She called back, smiling over at them, "I think the blizzard may be starting!"  
“That’s what it looks like," Dave nodded, looking to the living room. "I think the blanket I’ve been using is on the back of the couch. I don’t think I’ve taken it back home yet."  
"Why do you have a blanket here?" Jake asked in a confused tone.   
Jade shook her head and walked over to them, holding out a red wrapped box with dark blue ribbons around it.  
“It’s winter time," he mumbled with a shrug. "And it’s a soft one. Real warm. That blanket is why you don’t hear ‘can we start the fire’ every 5 seconds," Dave laughed a little, taking the box and undoing the ribbons.  
He hummed, rolling his eyes, "Not that I would mind making you a fire."   
Inside the box was a white throw pillow with Sweet Bro's face printed on it, along with 'I TOLD YOU DOG' printed under it. Jade laughed softly, "Jake didn't tell me much about you, I did my own..research."  
"What is it?"  
“I’m sure you would get tired of me asking." He smiled when he looked down, shaking his head. "It’s a pillow with a picture of one of the guys from my comic," dave looked up at her, "You better have at least read some of it."  
"I tried, honestly. Is it supposed to make sense? At all?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"If you can speak sarcasm and ironies, yes. You have to pay attention to stuff."  
"Just about every word was spelled incorrectly? And it looked like you just remade your LCD trips. There was nothing to pay attention too."  
“I started when I was 13. That was good material then. It gets better," he laughed at that last part though. "No actually, I wasn’t on drugs, thank you. Just a young boy with sleeping problems and that’s how I passed my time. But do you know how to enjoy it? Just read it and pay attention, don’t try to think about what you’re reading."  
“How do you read and pay attention to something without thinking about you're reading?" Jade inquired.  
“You’re thinking too hard about it, that’s why it doesn’t make sense."  
“I'm in college for Astrophysics, I can't help but to think hard, Dave."  
“Then you won’t ever truly know the sweet ironies from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff."  
Jake snorted, "Those are odd names for characters."   
"It's an odd comic," Jade said with a shake of her head as she sat and started on a new cookie.  
“Pretty popular, though. I haven’t worked on it in a long time but I still get people that ask about it."  
"I noticed the last page hadn't been posted for a while. You're a DJ now?"  
“Yes, ma’am," he nodded and smiled a little. "That’s why I moved here."  
"What sort of music do you produce?" She set down another santa that looked like a murder scene and got a tree.  
“Dance mixes, club music, every now and then I’ll do a rap."  
"Oh, I love rap music!" Jade said excited, grinning at him. Jake seemed surprise, raising both brows up.  
Dave took his phone from his pocket and pulled up his playlist, putting a few on the screen for Jade. “Pick one."  
"Will it be you rapping in the songs?"  
“Yes."  
Jake turned to Dave, "Why not a live performance?"  
“They didn’t want me for that. Just my djing."  
The cousins both looked equally confused by his answer, remaining quiet.  
“They didn’t want to pay to set up vocal equipment. Or the extra it would have cost for insurance. ‘Cause if something were to happen and I needed throat surgery, they’d have to pay a lot of money. Money that they don’t wanna part with."  
"Dave, Jake was asking if you would give us a live performance, I believe."   
Jake nodded, "Yes, that is what I meant, but that's a dumb reasoning on your employer's part."  
“Shit. I thought you were asking why I didn’t do it for work," he said with a laugh, clearing his throat. "But yeah."   
Dave was quiet for a second, going through his phone, he had every song at different stages. So after picking a lyricless song he began, something fast paced yet relaxed at the same time in the way he spoke and the words came out. Jake listened with a grin, slowly working on his cookies then. Jade smiled calmly, bobbing her head side to side as she listened.  
When Dave came to a stop, he closed his music app and cleared his throat again.  
"You're very good at what you do, assuming you also made that background music," Jade said, looking back to him.  
“Yeah, I made that too," he nodded, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Thank you."  
"Thank you for the show, love," Jake smiled to him.  
“I hope you liked it."  
"Yes, I enjoyed listening very much."  
“No need to sound so formal," he laughed, putting his phone back into his pocket.  
"I wasn't being formal?" He raised an eyebrow, chuckling a bit.  
“‘I enjoyed listening very much’," he mimicked him with a terrible English accent and a smile on his face.  
Jake mocked offense, squinting at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, please do excuse me," he said back in the best Southern accent he could muster, which was hardly one at all.  
“Is it possible for you to not sound British?" he smiled, picking up a cookie.  
He paused for a moment before proceeding to speak in a flawless Scottish accent, "Well, of course I can speak otherwise, Americans are just difficult."  
Dave laughed and kissed his cheek, "I wasn’t expecting that one."  
He laughed with a grin, leaning his into the kiss. Jade's smile twitched a bit.  
“I was going to get a mug of hot chocolate, do you want tea, Jake?" Dave asked.   
"If you can find it, I would love a cup of peppermint tea. Jade would like hot chocolate too, I'm sure."  
“Is that what you want?" He looked over as he stood up, smiling a little.  
Jade nodded her head, "If you please."  
Dave went to the kitchen and got their drinks ready, Jake’s tea in one mug and their hot chocolates. He’d hung a small candy cane on Jade’s cup and his candy cane in his own liquid. he put the cups in the appropriate spots, sitting back down next to Jake. Jade thanked him quietly, setting the candy cane on the table before sipping her cocoa. Jake was busy on a cookie so left the drink. Dave sipped his drink, watching jake decorate the cookie with a soft smile.  
The rest of the evening went on calmly, the power did no more than flicker but the storm was bad. Jade ended up putting the heaters on high throughout the house. With all the cookies decorated and a lot eaten, they got in the showers, Jade in the main and Jake in the master's.   
"Did you enjoy yourself, love?" Jake asked while standing by his bed and drying his hair.  
“Some of it," he answered honestly and with a nod, "I can tell that she’s being polite, but I don’t think she likes me all too well." Dave stood up to grab his arm full of clothes, "Or if she likes me, it’s eating her up that I’m here with you."  
"I think she wants to like you." He sat down on the bed carefully, trying for a smile.  
“Can I be brutally honest?" He went to stand in front of jake, arms around his neck.  
Jake nodded, "Please do?"  
“I think the only problem she has with me is that I’m different. And it seems she has a knack for completely controlling things while she’s here. And with someone else here she can’t do that." He brushed Jake’s damp bangs from his forehead, "”Cause, I mean, come on, making you decorate cakes and cookies? That’s stupid."  
"I enjoy the decorating, actually, but.." He sighed a bit, setting his hands on his hips, "I understand where you're coming from, love. She's just wanting to protect me."  
“I get that, I really do. But from first impressions it seems like coddling than protecting. But I do want you to know that she won’t scare me off," Dave leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I think I’m going to shower now."  
He turned his head and kissed him gently, "Alright,Strider. Don't take too long, okay?"  
“I’ll try not too," he returned the kiss and went to take a shower. Dave was gone maybe 15 minutes, everything put in it’s right spot. Once his hair was dry he made his way back into the bedroom, going over toward the bed.  
"Everything go on alright?" Jake asked as he nuzzled under the blanket.  
“As good as a shower can go," he crawled into the bed and slipped under the blanket next to him.  
He moved carefully to lay on top of him, kissing him softly, "That's good."  
“Oh hey," dave smiled a little, sliding his arms slowly around his neck and kissing him back, "Wasn’t expecting that."  
"Is it bad?" He asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry."  
“No, it’s not bad," he promised him, leaning up to kiss him softly.  
Jake pushed into the kiss, smiling softly. Dave closed his eyes and deepened their kiss just a little, hands carding lightly through his hair. He parted his lips to take in Dave lower lip, gently sucking on it before grazing his teeth along it. Dave parted his lips and invited him in, sighing softly through his nose. Jake tilted his head to the side as he ran his tongue over his, relaxed over him. It was by far not the first time they had shared kisses like such.  
Dave cupped his jaw with a pleased hum, gladly melting under him and enjoying their kiss. Carefully and a bit unsure, Jake moved to his neck and started slowly peppering kisses across the delicate skin. Dave laid there and let Jake lead, tilting his head to the side to give him plenty of room. After a few gently touches, Jake got more comfortable with the situation. He parted his lips and softly slid his teeth against his skin while starting to suck.  
Dave kept in the soft moan that was forming, tugging lightly at bottom of Jake’s hair, a small, "That feels good," being mumbled against his ear.  
He felt goose bumps run down his person, his spin tingling. In response, he sucked in his skin and bit harder. Dave couldn’t stop the soft moan that left him, covering his mouth with a small laugh and mumbling sorry. He ran a hand down along his back. Jake grinned, laughing softly. He came up and kissed him deeply.  
He arched up into the touch, smiling into the kiss. Dave shifted to feel down along his chest. Sure, he’d seen him plenty of times, but Dave was soaking in actually getting to touch him. He broke the kiss to smile down at him before doing what he wanted to the previous night. He wanted to see Dave, know his body. Slowly, he began feeling down and across his torso with his hands while following his with head, placing soft kisses down him.  
Dave smiled back, leaning up to kiss along his jaw before he moved away. Each kiss made him shiver a little, propping himself on his elbows to watch him.He traced over Dave's hip bones slowly then moved his fingertips into the brim of his bones, biting each hip. His heart was beating fast, moving his blood south quickly. The bites brought soft moans from him, putting a hand over his mouth to hold back the sounds. He definitely didn’t want to be too loud. Dave ran a hand through Jake’s hair, biting his lip.  
Jake kissed just above his boxers before moving up to kiss his lips. "Am I doing alright?"  
“You’re doing great," he assured him, kissing him back with a pleased hum. "Fantastic, hun."  
"Good, but if I could make a request.." he ground his hips down into Dave's, whimpering out a moan himself at the friction, "Since I can't see you, I want to hear you."  
“But what about Jade?" He mumbled past a moan of his own, meeting the grind with a roll of his own. "I don’t wanna wake her up."  
Jake kissed him again, then his cheek, then spoke into his ear, "I want her to hear us."  
That made him groan, back arching and pressing closer to him. "That’s hot," he kissed him deeply, legs wrapping around his waist gently.  
He felt a rush down into his groin, his stomach hot and twisted. He moved his hands from his hips and placed his elbows at either side of Dave's head as he ground his hips down into his again, moaning into the kiss. His hands tangled in Jake’s hair, deepening their kiss. Though they didn’t stay there long, mapping him out down his chest. Jake bit Dave's lip harshly before going and doing the same to his collar bone.  
He moaned his name, giving him plenty of room by tilting his head to the side, "Not gonna leave bruises are you?" He teased, grinding up against him. "”Cause I hope you will."  
He could taste copper in his mouth as he licked over the bite. "I'll try my best, love.."  
Jake panted softly, biting his tongue as he took a hand from beside his head and slid it between them. He hesitated for just a moment before pressing his palm into Dave through his boxers.  
“And I don’t mean beat me. The bites are good," Dave chuckled, the hand on his crotch cutting the laugh off with a moan. He gave a light buck of his hips.  
"I..fear," he kissed him again, continuing to palm him, "I don't quite know how to proceed from here."  
“First off we have to clarify. Are you going to be the one on top?"  
Jake paused for a moment, taking his hand away from his crotch. "I believe I would be more comfortable with that, if it is okay with you?"  
“That’s the way I like it," he nodded, kissing his lips gently, "First, our boxers come off. Next, we’ll need lube, but if you don’t have any that’s fine."  
"Obviously our clothing comes off, Strider. I have," he sat back and turned his head toward his dresser, "hand lotion, but I am not sure if that's safe to use."  
“What kind?" Dave looked up at him, running a tongue over his lightly throbbing lip.  
"I don't know? Scentless...?"  
“So just plain lotion? I don’t think it’ll work, we’ll just have to use spit."  
Jake turned back to him, raising an eyebrow, "Will that not be more painful?"  
“Well, I don’t really feel like going to my house to get lube, and lotion dries out real quick. Plus external use only," he laughed, kissing him gently. "It’ll be fine."  
"I feel that saliva would dry quicker but," he returned the kiss, "you know more than I."  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to take a chance on getting a rash in my ass. so," he chuckled, shifting to slide his boxers down his hips.  
Jake helped undress him and then himself, his anxiety starting to present itself then. Dave kissed him gently, hands on his chest. He kept the rest of his body still though, letting Jake take the lead like he had earlier. He felt over Dave's chest again, then his stomach, softly scratching his nails against his skin. Carefully, he dragged just the tips of his fingers from the base of Dave's erection to the head.  
“You’re doing great, jake," Dave kissed him again, his skin warm but a shivering going through him at the touches. "Tell me if we need to take a break."  
"Of course," he said in a quiet voice, moving and biting the side of his neck as he fully wrapped his hand around him, slowly moving back down his length.  
The bite pulled another moan from him, bucking up against the hand. Dave kissed the side of head and let all of the soft sounds that wanted to leave him fall right against Jake’s ear.  
"Love, I'm sorry," he kissed where he had bitten, "I don't know how to proceed beyond this."  
“I need stretched out a little. I can do it or you can do it."  
Jake flushed, kissing him, "Would you mind doing that?"  
“Of course not." Dave lightly pushed him off just a little. He slicked up his fingers with a generous amount of saliva, reaching down to work himself open for Jake. It only took a minute or two, Dave moaning softly through the process before he kissed Jake again, "Okay, come here."  
He had no idea what Dave had been doing besides a general idea but busied himself with splaying kisses and bites across his torso as he worked. "Are you alright then?" He asked, feeling over Dave's thighs.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m ready now." Dave added a little more spit before reaching down to stroke Jake slowly and slick him up carefully. Once that was done Dave lines them up. "Okay, we’re good now."  
Jake flinched when Dave started touching him, his panting picking up just slightly but he relaxed quickly. He had to feel down Dave to find his entrance, biting his tongue when he did. He moved his hand to cup the underside of his thigh and lift it higher as he carefully pushed his head into him, kissing him as an afterthought.  
Once Jake was in far enough, Dave let go, arms sliding around Jake’s neck as he kissed him back. "As slow as you need to," the blond said past his moan, sighing softly.  
"I wouldn't want to bore you," he said in more of a mumble than he would have wanted, groaning as he pushed in further.  
“You wouldn’t bore me. I want you to be comfortable,” Dave felt down his chest slowly, trying to relax his muscles. Jake bit into his shoulder with a louder moan as he got in all of the way. Dave gasped past a smile, rolling his hips down on him. "Fuck, that feels good," Dave nipped his ear, holding his sides.  
Jake mumbled a response, staying still for a moment to assure himself he was alright. Slowly, he pulled out about halfway before pushing back, moaning into his skin. Dave matched his moan, having a hard time keeping his hands still along Jake’s body. He did shift, lifting his hips off the bed to give him a better angle, pushing the blanket away a little. Jake got the hang of the motions fairly quickly, soon in a good rhythm. His panting stayed at an alike speed, not anywhere concerning as he thrusted into the shorter, groaning loudly.  
He didn’t hold back any moans, letting his noises fill Jake’s ear and the room. "That’s it," he encouraged him, kissing along his jaw. "Just a little harder."  
Truth be told, he was a bit surprised with how noisy Dave was, considering he was quiet most of the time. Then again, it wasn't exactly unexpected and definitely not unwanted. He nodded his head, shifting his thighs up more for a better angel as he picked up speed, taking more out than before and god his head was going numb.  
Dave arched his back off the bed with a moan of Jake’s name, gripping the sheets beside him. "Do whatever you want, Jake," Dave went to bite down along his shoulder, giving him a little bit of pain without overwhelming him.  
"Bite harder," he said in an airy voice, followed closely with another moan.  
Dave nodded and does as he was told, digging his teeth into the tan skin. He pressed closer to him, kissing over the bite lovingly. He inhaled sharply, complying to the bite by thrusting hardly. The sound of the bedframe hitting the wall making him grin. Dave let out a loud moan, one Jade would definitely hear if she hadn’t heard the others. He was quick to pick a new spot and bite again, just as hard as the first time.  
"Fuck," he breathed against his neck before biting into him enough to taste copper again.  
Dave cried out but it wasn’t in pain, gripping Jake’s sides tightly, "oh fuck.. don’t stop Jake. Please."  
Jake shook his head, digging his nails into his thighs and scraping them down.   
Jade was currently putting headphones in, sitting off her bed and trying not to break something or vomit.  
Dave grit his teeth and moaned his name, pulling him down for a deep and firm kiss. Dave’s skin stung but it was a pleasant sting, pressing closer. He hungrily went at his lips, the kiss messy and harsh but he really wasn't thinking about that.  
Dave cupped his cheeks and wrapped his legs tight around Jake’s hips. "Harder, Jake, don’t hold back."  
Jake nodded his head and sat up, taking Dave's hips in his hands. He clawed into his skin as he thrusts, physically pulling Dave's hips with each, moaning out a swear. Dave closed his eyes and melted against the thrusts. He knew he’d be a little bruised and scratched up come morning, but he wasn’t regretting even a second.  
His toes flexed then curled in pleasure, his thrusts becoming more uneven. Leaning down again, he kissed him before weakly saying, "I'm close."  
“Just keep going. I can clean myself up," he nodded, nipping playfully at his lip, scratching down his chest slowly.  
With a few more thrusts, Jake hit his climax and came into him with a loud groan, his thrusting becoming more rocking then. Dave wasn’t too far behind him, wrapping a hand around his length to help it move faster. He came with a soft whine, kissing his neck a few times.  
Jake pulled away from the kisses on his neck, only to kiss him on the lips almost longingly  
Dave panted softly against his lips, smiling into the kiss. "You were amazing, Jake." He brushed his hair from his face, shifting under him.  
He panted, wheezing through his inhales as he pulled out of him. "That was certainly not how I expected it to be.."  
“What did you expect?" Dave sat up and grabbed his inhaler for him, putting it in Jake’s hand. "Here’s your inhaler, baby."  
"I'm fine, thank you," he set it aside, rubbing one of the bites on his shoulder. " I'm not sure what I expected, but that wasn't it."  
“I hope you’re not disappointed." Dave rubbed his chest gently, kissing the bite he was rubbing.  
"Extremely far from it.." he gently ran his his fingers over Dave's chest before saying, "You're beautiful, Dave Strider."  
“You sure about that?" He teased, kissing him gently. His arms wrapped around his neck, pressing closer to him.  
"As sure as I am that I need another shower.'"  
“We can go take another shower. I need one too.*  
"Are you okay? I fear I may have hurt you some.."  
“I’ll be a little sore in the morning, but I’m doing great," he smiled, kissing his cheek and sitting up. "I’m fine though, I promise."  
He kissed him in return then carefully slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Dave followed behind him, grabbing a towel for both of them. Jake quickly got into the shower once the water was warm, holding his hand out to help him into the tub possibly.  
Dave took the hand and got in, a smile on his face, "So, I hope you’re happy to not be a virgin anymore?"  
He frowned a bit then shrugged, "I don't know if that is how I would say it. More that I'm happy to have found someone I'm comfortable enough with to give my virginity."  
Dave flushed but smiled down in his direction. “I didn’t know if you wanted to get all mushy," Dave leaned up to kiss him gently. "I did enjoy it though, thank you," he pulled away, grabbing the soap.  
Jake nodded, getting the shampoo for his sweaty hair. Dave cleaned himself up, slipping in front of Jake and using the water to help clean himself out. "God that feels weird."  
"What does? What are you doing with my water?"  
He laughed, kissing his chest gently. "Well, to be blunt, you came in me. I need to clean myself out. That’s what I’m doing with your water."  
Jake flushed, rubbing his cheeks a bit then kissing Dave's forehead. "I..see."  
Dave smiled and washed his hair, slipping his arms around Jake in a hug once he was done. "You feelin okay?"  
"Yes, I'm feeling fine, love. Are you?”  
“A little sore. I’ll be fine though."  
"Alright then." He smiled, nodding his head.  
Dave kissed his cheek when he was done, turning to grab his towel and get out. Jake climbed out after him. He dried off quickly then went and got his pills.  
“You haven’t taken your medicine yet?" He sat on the edge of the bed once he was dry.  
"I only ever take it before I go to sleep?" He raised an eyebrow.  
“I thought you had a certain time you had to take it," he shrugged and shifted to lay down on his side of the bed.  
"Nighttime. Just a vague window." He laid down with him.  
“Oh okay," he smiled and turned to cuddle up to him, kissing him softly. "Goodnight, baby."  
Jake pulled him close with a smile, "Merry Christmas, love."  
“Merry Christmas, sweetheart," one more kiss and he pressed his face against Jake’s neck.  
He smiled and laid still, allowing the blond to go to sleep as he thought. He didn't remember ever knowing anyone named Dirk, or ever having a boyfriend before. It was quite the turn of events that he had apparently dated Dave's twin brother before losing his vision.   
Oh well.   
He sighed and went to sleep soon after.


	11. Moving day!

Dave slept pretty peacefully against Jake like he always did. He woke up pretty early the next morning, a soft groan leaving him as he tried to move, his thighs stinging and his hips aching a little.  
Jake woke when he did, humming and hugging him close. "How did you sleep?"  
“I slept good." he nodded and kisses him gently. "I always do when I sleep over here with you. What about you, baby?"  
"Fine, fine.." he pet through his hair then got up and went to the bathroom for his hair and teeth.  
Dave laid there for a little while longer before doing the same, yawning as he brushed his teeth. "I’ve got scratch marks on my thighs," he laughed, shaking his head. "They aren’t bad, though."  
"You what?" He turned to him quickly, going red, "I'm sorry!"  
“No it’s okay." He promised him, patting his chest. "Really, Jake, it’s fine. I enjoyed it." Dave smiled, grabbing his toothbrush from his bag.  
He listened to him rustle his bag and start his teeth before speaking again, "You know. You're here more than you are your own house..?"  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed that," he laughed a little but shrugged, "but if it bothers you I can come over less." It was an honest offer, not wanting to push Jake away by being too close.  
"No, no, that isn't what I was getting at. You still bring your cleaning supplies from your home and bring clothes for the evening. Considering how often you are here, you could have stuff for here?"  
“Leave some of my stuff? Are you sure it wouldn’t get in your way?" He smiled and spit into the sink before looking up at him.  
"How would it get in my way?"  
“‘Cause I know you try to keep everything in a certain spot."  
"Well, yes. Just keep your things..elsewhere?"  
“I mean, I know you’re used to there being things where they need to go and nothing in certain spots. I didn’t want to confuse you."  
"What you just said was far more confusing than your first statement," Jake said with a laugh before going to his room for a change of clothing.  
“Right, sorry," he laughs a little, finishing up before going to get dressed as well. "I think I might bring a few things if you’re serious about it."  
He smiled, reaching out carefully until his hand came in contact with his arm. He stepped forward and kissed his temple then continued with his clothing. "Of course, love."  
Dave turned his head to kiss whatever was closest, a smile on his face the whole time. "Were you serious the other day about just letting me move in?"  
Jake blushed some but he kept a casual expression, shrugging his shoulders. "I believe so."  
“‘I believe so’ isn’t really a solid answer."  
"It depends on how you feel about the offer, dear."  
“I’m a little confused, but I like the idea."  
"Then think of it as an idea, rather than an offer." He smiled then left the room and headed for the stairs.  
He nodded and finished getting ready, thinking it over for a few minutes on his own. It wasn’t too long after that, that he went downstairs, yawning against his hand as he did so. Shortly after Dave came down, Jake making breakfast, did Jade walk down. She looked exhausted. Looking at Dave, she stiffened and looked away again, walking to the fridge for a drink. Dave hadn’t noticed that, but when he saw Jade he flashed a small polite smile, sipping on a small cup of coffee and leaning against the counter next to Jake.  
Jake turned his head to Dave and then Jade, listening to her rummage for a moment then went back to pushing sausage around.  
“I think I’ll start on that tomorrow," he mentioned to Jake with a nod, pushing a little bit of blond hair from face. "If that’s okay with you."  
"Start on what?" He turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.  
“Moving my things."  
"Oh," he looked surprised then smiled, "grand."   
"Moving your things?" Jade frowned, "He can't move in, Jake."   
"And why is that, Harley?"  
"You have only known each other for a month!"  
"I am fairly certain mister Vantas moved in after only a month."  
"Well. That is different."  
Jake turned back to her, "How is that any different? Because you can see?"   
"Yes!"  
Dave frowned at her answer, turning around to face her as well, "How the fuck does that make it any different? What does him being blind have to do with me moving in?"  
"Because it does! You could do something and he wouldn't know."   
"Honestly now, J-"   
"And what happened to not having sex until you're married?"   
Jake frowned, shaking his head, "I hardly think my sex life has anything to do with you."   
"I think it does!"   
“I think you should leave."   
Jade stopped instantly, her eyes widening.  
Dave seemed just as shocked as jade did, looking over to jake from behind shades. He didn’t say a word though, turning around to turn the sausage and turn the heat on the blind down a little.  
"Honestly, Jade, I have been trying to be patient with you but you're just being beyond reasonable at this point. I'm not a helpless child, hell- I'm older than you."   
"Jake," she stepped forward, "I'm just trying to protect you.."   
"You have gone well pass it, and I'm becoming nauseated of it. Please, Christmas is over."   
Jade stared for a moment before turning and hurrying up the stairs.  
“Are you sure that was right?" Dave turned to face him once Jade had left. "Kicking her out, I mean. Not standing up for yourself," sure he and Jade obviously didn’t see eye to eye, but he didn’t want her and Jake’s relationship ruined.  
Jake chewed on his lip as he turned and went to take the spatula up again from where he had left it resting on the frying pan. Of course, it was no longer there from Dave taking up the sausage, causing him to hit his fingers of the metal. A sharp gasp left him as he jerked back. "Of course I don't think it was right," he said as he went to the sink to run cold water over his fingers, "But it can't be helped now."  
“Shit, sorry," he frowned, a little too slow to grab Jake’s hand, turning the stove back up. "If you’d like to go talk to her I’ll finish breakfast?" He offered, going over and kissing Jake’s cheek gently.  
"No," he shook his head, sighing a bit, "I'll just leave her alone.. Do you think it was wrong?"  
“No, just a little hurtful. You caught her off guard, but you had every right and every reason to say it. I just don’t want you guys to have a falling out.."  
"I think we've been having a falling out for a while now," he said with a sigh.  
He nodded, kissing his shoulder gently and rubbing his arm. "I’m sorry. Just give it a little bit of time."  
Jake smiled down to him, turning off the water. His fingers were red and swollen but it was nothing severe.  
“I’m sorry you got burnt, I was holding the spatula." Dave hugged him gently, looking at the burns. "Do you have burn cream or anything?"  
"You're fine, love," he flexed his hand then made a fist, "it isn't to bad."  
“So you want me to help you with anything?" He offered, letting him go with a quick kiss to his cheek.  
"No, I'm fine. You could ask Jade if wants help packing."  
“Yeah, sure," he nodded and left the room, lightly knocking on the woman’s door.  
"Yes?" Jade called quietly.  
“So you need help packing?" He cracked the door lightly but didn’t walk in.  
She looked over to him with a pointed look then continued with her things silently.  
“Hey, I was told to come ask. A simple no is fine.” He shut the door, going back downstairs to start taking down the tree and get it out of the way.  
By the time breakfast was done, Jade was still in her room. "Dave, food," Jake called.  
“Just a second," he called back, wrapping the rest of the lights around their spindle before going to the kitchen. "I’ve almost got the tree down."  
"I'll help you with the rest after we are done eating, alright?" He held out a plate of sausage and gravy.  
“You made gravy? How sweet,” he smiled and kisses his cheek gently, going to sit at the table.  
Jake followed, sitting carefully so his biscuits didn't slip off his plate. "Yes, so you can finally stop asking for them."  
“I was going to do it the next time I cooked breakfast," but he smiled and started eating.  
He chuckled, rolling his eyed as he started to eat slowly. Dave was happy with his breakfast this morning, actually going back for more which was rare.  
Jade came into the kitchen while Dave was getting seconds. Hearing her heels, Jake looked to the kitchen and spoke up, "Jade, may you stay for breakfast?"   
"No, with the snow, I think it would be better to leave now to make it to the airport," she responded as she picked up a biscuit carefully.  
Dave sat down with his plate, adding salt and pepper but staying quiet, letting the two talk.  
Jade went to Jake and shared kisses on the cheeks then went to Dave to do the same, hesitating a bit as she leaned over. Dave returned the motions and went back to eating, breaking up pieces of his biscuits.  
They bid farewells then she left quietly. The moment the door was shut, Jake pushed his plate forwards and dropped his face to the table.  
Dave frowned and just reach out to lightly card his fingers through Jake’s hair, "Just call her in a few days?" He offered, not really knowing what to say to him.  
"Yes. Tomorrow I'll call to ask about the flight. So was that a yes to you bringing just some things or..fully?"  
“Fully if you really don’t mind? I don’t want to move things too fast if you aren’t ready."  
He lifted his head to smile at him, taking Dave's hand from his hair to hold it, "Whenever you're ready, love."  
“I’m almost positive that I’m ready. I just want you to be ready," he smiled, squeezing his hand gently.  
He nodded, smiling as well, "I wouldn't offer otherwise."  
“Then all of my stuff." Dave finished eating, slowly pulling his hand away, cleaning off the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. "I’m kind of excited."  
Jake followed after him, finishing as well. He got a towel and dried the dishes as Dave cleaned them. "I'll do my best to help collect your things. Your dead things can go in the attic..?"  
“The basement is empty, I could but them and my turntables down there?" He looked over at him as he worked, biting his lip.  
"We've been using the basement for exercising together, I feel they would get in the way. The attic isn't exactly full, what may be the issue with them being there?"  
“I never go up there. But alright,” he nodded, handing him a few more dishes.  
"Do you..Do you enjoy looking at dead things?" He took a moment to put some dishes away then continued drying  
“God, you make it sound so weird," he frowned just a little but shook it off, drying his hands once he was done. "Yes, I do, I’ve got a few birds, a bat, a squirrel." Dave shrugged. "I’ll put them in the attic. It’s okay. I’m sure you wouldn’t want people to see them."  
He laughed a bit, "It isn't exactly normal? But I won't be seeing them, you can keep them wherever you would like, as long as there isn't a chance I'll accidently pick up a jar, in the thought of it being food."  
“I meant your guests. I’m sure it’d be weird. So I’ll keep them up in the attic. It’s fine.”  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really have guests often. Roxy and Rose will be arriving tomorrow, by the way."  
“Oh really? When’d you talk to them?" He looked over, leaning against the counter top.  
"The day before Christmas Eve. How much snow is outside?"  
“Not even a foot yet, there’s still traffic so the roads should be decent."  
"Enough to walk back and forth for your smaller things like clothing?"  
“Yeah, but we don’t have to start on it now if you don’t want to."  
“Once the tree is done?"  
“That sounds good to me."  
Jake smiled softly, nodding his head, "Shall we then?"  
“Yeah." He nodded and smiled, going back toward the living room to help take down the rest of the tree.  
He went and felt the tree, top to bottom, to make sure Dave had it bare. "I'll hold it, if you can unscrew the base?"  
“Yeah okay." He nodded and gets down onto the ground, waiting for jake to lift the tree. "I’m ready."  
Jake flinched as his burned fingers were scratched but reached in and held the trunk of the tree. "Alright."  
Dave unscrewed the base quickly and set it aside, moving to stand up. "I got it."  
He nodded, holding the tree firm, "Mind opening the back door?"  
“Yeah," he went to open the door as wide as it’d go.  
Lifting the tree, he walked cautiously out of the room and out the house. He stepped onto the back porch and dropped the tree out then went back in to him. "Decorations and such go in the attic. Is the box still down here or did I take it up after we did the tree?"  
“I already brought the box down and boxed things up as I took them off." He lightly kicked the box so Jake would hear it.  
He looked down when the box was kicked, "Alright then. Everything in there?"  
“Yup, I got it all ready for us. What are you going to do with the tree?"  
"Break it up for the fire. I can light the fire while you take it up? Or vice versa."  
“It never wants to light for me." So he picked up the box and headed up to the attic.  
Jake knelt to the fireplace, making sure the holder was clean of any burned wood from the previous night then started to light another. Dave put the box away and came back down to the living room, immediately going over to the fireplace for the warmth.   
When he heard him come up behind, he stood back up and carefully wrapped his arms his shoulders, leaning down for a kiss. Dave’s smile was wide and he kissed him back, hands resting gently on his chest. His hands slid from his shoulders to his hips, pulling him closer into the kiss. His arms settled around the taller man’s neck, using that to help breach the gap a little.  
Just hardly breaking their lips, he asked, "Should we continue to your home then?"  
“Are you that excited to move my things in here?" He smiled, pecking his lips for good measure.  
"I would say so," he gave another small peck, "is that not okay?"  
“It’s fine. And why are you so excited?"  
"Should I not be?" He looked confused.  
“Just trying to get mushy feely stuff from you," he laughed and shook his head, kissing him one more time before letting him go and going to grab his shoes. "I just have to put my shoes and coat on."  
Jake stood there for a moment before going after him, hugging him before he could kneel down for his shoes. "I won't be alone anymore.."  
Dave smiled affectionately, turning to hug him back, kissing his cheek. "You’re right, you won’t be. And haven;t been for like the past week, I might add." he leaned against his chest, looking up at him.  
"Yes, I know," he played with the back of his hair, staring absently head. "I'm not alone anymore because of you but now it will be even less of a chance. I suppose.."  
Dave kissed him softly and rubbed his jaw with his thumb. "Well, I still planned to be here a lot. But now I guess I have to be," his teasing tone implied he wasn’t happy, but Dave was smiling the whole time. "C’mon, let’s go start packing."  
"You wanted sappy," he pointed out with a shrug before pulling on his own jacket and stepping outside.  
“Yes, I did and thank you for it," he smiled, moving to catch up with him, taking his hand.  
Jake smiled at him, laughing a bit. "Would it be easier if we brought one of my suitcases? Less trips?"  
“I haven’t been living there for too long, all of my suitcases are still in my bedroom." He smiled softly, zipping his coat up as he walked. "Y’know, we can just load my car down and drive it over here. Less trips carrying a few things a time across the street. We can have a big load. ‘Cause I don’t like the idea of carrying things over to your house on slick roads."  
He nodded, "That works. My uncle, Jade's father, had a pick-up truck. I believe it is still in my garage behind the house, I don't know if it works but if it does, that would be useful for your turntables."  
"Those turntables would be too heavy to lift. I have to take them apart and put them in their boxes. I don’t want anything getting broken. But thank you."  
Jake nodded, moving his feet out carefully and holding Dave's hand tightly as they walked, "I wouldn't want to damage them."  
“I’m not saying you, mostly me. I’m not always all beauty and grace," he laughed, keeping an eye on the ground but also looking around.  
"Oh, speaking of which, the gun range is closed until the third. The LaLondes will be wanting to go so we can test your pistol there."  
“Oh, so I get to just hang out with you until the third?" He smiled and kissed his cheek as they walked. "So they know what you got me?"  
"No, but Roxy loves guns herself. When do you have to go to your club next?"  
“This Friday night, but you mentioned wanting to go, so I was going to take you anyway. If you still want to go.”  
Jake nodded his head with a smile, "I would love to."  
“We’ll drive over Friday afternoon. I work Friday night, we have all day Saturday. Work Saturday night, go home whenever we feel like on Sunday."  
"And where is it? In Baltimore? Well, there's loads of things to do there!"  
“I know, we’ll go places. We can bring Chloe if you’d like."  
"I would like that, yes. With the weather how it is, it would be nice to have her out more often."  
“I’ll tell the people at the hotel that way they don’t say anything," he smiled, "We’re here, at the steps."  
Jake used his other hand to feel the railing as they went up the stairs. "Thank you."  
“You’re welcome," he smiled and unlocked the door, lightly tugging him in.  
He closed the door behind them with a bit of trouble then continued on with him. Dave led him past the furniture, but let him know what they had passed before going up the stairs toward his room.Jake just stayed quiet, always more cautious in the other’s house than his own.  
After a minute Dave opened the bedroom door, turning on the light, "We’re in my room now."  
"Thank you. You know, one of these days, I think we should get you black-out glasses and see how you do as a blind man," he said in a joking tone.  
“Hey, I’ll give it a shot. But it’d have to be in your house. So you can help me out. And because, sadly, I know it better. So what do we do with the furniture? Sell it? Storage?"  
"Your furniture? Oh. I suppose it's up to you, it's yours." He laughed a bit at the mention that he knew Jake's house better than his.  
“Is there a storage building around here?"  
"Yes, there are a couple here and there but I'm not the best for directions."  
“I’ll find them," he nodded, going to grab his suitcases from the closet.  
Jake sat on his bed carefully, listening to him move about. He would wait until Dave gave him something to do.  
He placed them on the bed and in the floor, kissing Jake’s cheek as he passed, "Do you want drawers or the closet?"  
"Do I want what?"  
“To empty the drawers or the clothes out of the closet."  
"Oh," he laughed a bit, "alright. I suppose the dresser, if I may."  
“Go ahead." He nodded, going back to the closet and taking clothes off of the rack, laying them in one of his extra large suitcases right on the hanger.  
Jake felt over the suitcase then the bed and proceeded to the dresser. He opened the top draw and started taking clothing from there to the suitcase. Dave smiled to himself, more than a little excited to actually be moving over there with Jake. It didn’t take long for Dave to get done with the closet, moving on to a few other drawers.  
“Y’know, at least now there’ll be lube at your house," he teased with a grin.  
He blushed brightly, clicking his tongue and shaking his head, "Of course you would manage to find something perverted to say about this situation."  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?"  
"Exactly how it sounds."  
“I’m not that much of a pervert."  
"More of one than I am."  
“I just happen to like having sex, okay?" He laughed, making sure everything was in the suitcases as he went.  
"I can only imagine how much pointless sex you've had since you've moved here as a DJ."  
“Since I moved here? None," he looked over at him, "I’ve been talking to you. Most of my free time with you."  
"And how many times have you imagined last night being a reality since you made me workout without my shirt?"  
“Before then, babe," he laughed and kissed his cheek. "I do believe we cuddled before we started working out together. I can feel the muscles through your shirts."  
He laughed again, more awkwardly, with red cheeks, "I was mostly joking but alright then."  
“I was just answering the question," Dave finished with his nightstands, zipping up a few cases.  
"Have you ever imagined us doing anything vulgar?" He asked as he put the last of the clothing in the suitcase.  
“What do you mean? Besides last night?"  
"I don't know, you like dead things, I can imagine you having somewhat..unconventional, uh, kinks? No offense."  
“I’ll try not to take it as an insult." He laughed softly and sat down, "I like it rough sometimes but you seen that. But if you’re talking fantasies, I can totally see you fucking me over the desk in your office."  
He brushed his hair off his forehead, chuckling a bit. "Is that all? A bit surprising."  
“All that I can think of right now. But I’m always a fan of weird places," he smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "What about you?"  
"I've never really thought about it, honestly."  
“Not even once?"  
"Well. Possibly once or twice."  
“And what did you think about?"  
"Private things."  
“C’mon, Jake. tell me?"  
Jake felt out until he met Dave, stepping forwards and kissing the top of his forehead. "No."  
“I told you," he sighed but nodded, turning his attention back to his clothes.  
"Having a sex on a desk is hardly horrible."  
“I don’t care if it was a horrible idea or not, I still wanted to know. But really, it’s fine. Are you ready to carry some of this stuff down?"  
"Yes!" He stood up with a grin, taking one of the suitcases quickly.  
Dave grabbed two suitcases, bumping the door open a little wider with his hip. "Stairs are to the right when you leave," Dave reminded him, heading that way and making his way carefully down the stairs.  
Jake nodded, inching along, a bit anxiously. He took small steps, holding the case with one hand, gripping the rail with the other. Dave stayed in the living room by the door, only saying something when he got too close to the furniture but otherwise letting him concentrate. He led the way outside and to his car, piling the suit cases in.  
"So Dave, if I can ask something a bit more personal?" He felt his way to the passenger seat, allowing himself in.  
“What is it?" He asked but went to the front door quickly to lock it back then join him in the car in the driver seat.  
"Well, first. Yours and Dirk's guardian, I believe you call him Bro? What's his name?”  
“Derrick. Why?"  
"Is he your brother?"  
“No, he was our dad. But he never let us call him that. He was just Bro," he shrugged, starting the car and backing out, going to Jake’s.  
"..is he alive?"  
“No, it’s just me."  
"Well, we have that in common, I suppose. Was he a good man?"  
“Sometimes.. Bro was weird. He’s the one that taught us how to fight but I think it was more so he’d have a way to vent his anger rather than teach us how to protect ourselves. He was a good guy. But a terrible guardian. I love him but I wish I would have grown up with someone else "  
ake bit his lip for a moment then nodded slowly. "I can't exactly understand, but I think I know what you mean. My grandmother was a lovely woman," he spoke softly, a sad smile coming at mention of his grandmother.  
“He was a good guy. But we never had food in the house even though he made tons of money. The fridge and cabinets were used to store swords, he’d put drinks in the fridge just so we’d have to try not to get cut opening the door. He was what you would consider abusive, I guess.. but I got over it."  
He gave Dave a shocked and confused expression, "I, think, I would consider that abuse, yes." He shook his head and relaxed down in his seat.  
“He never hurt us to bad, just cuts here and there. He didn’t flat out beat us," he shrugged like it was nothing, turning off the car when they got to Jake’s. “I mean it was more often than just here and there. But you know what I mean."  
"I don't think I do. Remind me tonight that I want to tell you about my loss of vision, if you please." He got out of the car and moved to the trunk, getting out the first suitcase he felt.  
“I don’t want you to tell me if you’re not ready," Dave grabbed the other two, closing the trunk when it was empty.  
"I want to tell you. You already know what happened, just not why."  
He nods, heading toward the house. "What about your parents?"  
“Never had any. Both died before I was born, technically."  
“That doesn’t really make sense."  
"My father died while I was in the womb, and my mother during labor," he clarified as he opened his door and headed up the stairs.  
He nodded and frowned a little, shutting the door behind him and following Jake, "I didn’t know my mom either so I know how that feels at least."  
"My grandfather died just before I was born but thankfully my grandparents were in to watch my birth so my grandmother adopted me the same day I was born."  
“That was very nice of her." Dave sat his things down by Jake’s bed.  
"She..sadly passed away on my twelveth birthday," he said in a soft voice, setting the case he had on the bed as well.  
Dave walked over and kissed his cheek, hugging him softly. "I’m sorry."  
Jake smiled at him, a small laughing leaving him, "Was long ago, I've accepting it. What else shall we be getting from your apartment?"  
“I’ll go out tomorrow and get boxes from a few stores and we’ll get the rest, I threw those away as I went."  
"Alright. Your turntables and furniture?"  
“I was going to put the furniture in storage until I get a chance to sell it. I was talking about my dishes and other stuff."  
"I don't know if you should sell your furniture, love," he said casually.  
“Why not?" he arched an eyebrow, looking over over at him.  
"Something could happen? Say, a house fire. Or a thief, something. It would be smart to have an extra set of furniture, I would think."  
“Storage can get expensive. But okay," he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "So what drawers can I have?"  
"I can pay for the storage, it isn't much at all for me. And don't you have a dresser of your own? I imagine that would be better than me trying to feel which is your shirt and then getting stuck in it," he laughed.  
“Where do you want me to put the dresser then?"  
Jake hummed, turning his head back and forth as if to be looking around the room. A moment passed before he motioned to the right corner, a few feet from the head of the bed. "I am fairly certain there would be room there, yes?"  
“It looks like it," he nodded, looking over to it. Since his dresser wasn’t there, Dave took those suitcases and stacked them there to get them out of the way. "And the clothes I hang up?"  
"My closest isn't very full at all. I keep my clothing on the right end, so yours can be on the left?"  
“I’ll go put them up then," Dave kissed his cheek as he passed before starting to hang his clothes up carefully.  
He smiled softly, then a bit wider as he moved back on his bed to lay down and listen to Dave. His shoes rubbed the old wood softly, hangers clanked against the metal bar. He could hear the clothing shifting and settling as he worked, his breathing was soft and calm. Jake definitely didn't think it was too fast, Dave spent nearly everyday at his house anyway.  
Once Dave was done he pushed the empty suitcase toward the back of the closet, shutting the door behind him before going over to the bed. He sat on the edge with a smile, "Comfy?"  
He turned his head to him, smiling a bit, "Do I look it?"  
“A little." He returned the smile even if Jake couldn’t see it, "I can’t wait to go try out my gun."  
"I'm glad you enjoy it. Oh, I never got a chance to show to clean your gun, did I?"  
“No. Jade showed up."  
"Yes, of course. You said we aren't moving anymore stuff today?"  
“I don’t think it’d be a wise idea for the two of us to be trying to pack a dresser down from my apartment. So probably not."  
"And why is that?" He asked with a laugh.  
“A tall, strong blind man and a short, not as brutishly strong not-blind guy taking a big item down two sets of stairs and up another two doesn’t sound like a good idea." he smiled, leaning down to kiss him.  
Jake's laughter picked up in the kiss before he said, "I think it sounds like a fantastic idea,"  
“One of us would end up broken under my dresser at the bottom of the stairs."  
"What's your point?"  
“It’d hurt. It’s a bad idea."  
"Brutishly strong, do you think I'm a brute, Strider?"  
“With the size of your arms you better be."  
"I don't believe I'm animalistic, personally. I think I'm quite the gentleman."  
“You are a gentleman," he laughs a little, shaking his head. "Still a brute, though."  
"A kind giant, shall we?" He grinned at him, snickering.  
“Maybe."  
Jake rolled his eyes as he shook his head, standing up then. "Let's just go dismantle our guns."  
“I thought we were cleaning," he teased. getting up to follow him.  
"Yes. You take apart your gun to clean it."  
“Are you sure that’s how it works?"  
Jake nodded his head as they entered the gun room, "Yes. You take it apart to clean inside the barrel and basically all of it."  
“I dunno, man," he smiled widely though, going to sit down at the table.  
"Fairly certain I know what I'm talking about."  
“Something tells me you don’t. But teach me anyway."  
Jake scuffed and got a random pistol and the case that kept his cleaning supplies then sat with him.  
Dave was looking over his with a slight smile. He liked the weight, the way it fit. He just needed to try it out. "Do I really have to wait until Rose and Roxy get here to try it for the first time?"  
"Now that you have questioned my expertise on guns when I own a shooting range and have been shooting guns since I could walk? Yes."  
“Jake, no." He frowned, looking down at the gun. "I could just go by myself," he teased, nudging him. "I know how to hop a fence, y’know."  
Jake raised an eyebrow at him, "And I have cameras and triggers for the police."  
“That’s just mean," he kept his fake pout firm but still admired the gun in his hand.  
He laughed, kissing his ear, "Sorry, love."  
“No, you’re not," Dave smiled though, looking over at him. "I’m ready whenever you are."  
Jake first showed Dave how to remove the slide, springs, and chamber from the frame. He first wiped off the fame then set it out of the way. He scrubbed the outside of the slide and chamber to remove dirt and such from there with a bore brush. He then ran a patch of fabric with solvent through the barrel a few several times to get out loose particles. He repeated this with a dry piece of fabric- he explained it was to be done until they looked clean but he did it about seven times each time. Finally, he a clean patch of fabric, treated with a little gun oil, through the bore a couple times.   
Once was all was said and done, he put his pistol back together easily.  
Dave watched him carefully, eyes only leaving Jake’s gun long enough to look at his own. He took it apart easily enough. "Do you want me to clean it now or not since I’ve never fired it before?"  
"It's better for you to clean it now, so you know how to once it's actually dirty."  
“Okay." dave did everything after jake did, keeping to the 7 times each thing so he wouldn’t forget it later on.  
Jake leaned over and kissed his ear again. "Did I do it easy enough you?"  
“Yeah I think I got it right." he nodded, leaning into the kiss, starting to put it back together.  
"Once it's put together, fire it to make sure the springs are proper." He demonstrated, holding the gun out and pulling the trigger- it clicked and became cocked.  
Dave finished putting it back together, smiling proudly when it clicked. "Hey, I did it!"  
Jake laughed softly, "Fantastic, love."  
“At least act proud that I got it right on my first try," Dave nudged him, putting the gun on the table.  
"I am proud of you, very well done." He ruffled his hair.  
Dave stood up after kissing Jake’s cheek. "So, what now? Get the spare room ready for Rose and Roxy?"  
"Jade likely left the dresser clean so there isn't much for us to do, really."  
“I meant making the bed and stuff but alright."  
"You can check to see if it needs cleaned or anything."  
“Okay." Dave nodded, going to the spare room. It was clean for the most part.   
He picked up the very small amount of trash, made the bed and made sure the drawers and closet were empty. Well. The closet was filled with hunting gear, magazines, bullets, and targets but there was no where to put those at all. Dave laughed but sighed a little, trying to shift the things around to at least give them a little bit of room to hang things. Once he was done, Dave left the room and went back downstairs.  
Jake went down once his pistol was away and the cleaning supplies were in the case again. "Anything you would like to do for the rest of the day?"  
“I’ll leave that up to you. Unless you want me to go ahead and go try to find boxes to pack up the rest of my things?"  
"Where would you get a bunch of boxes?"  
“Grocery stores, gas stations."  
"Would you like my credit card so you can just buy a number of them?"  
“They throw them away usually. At least down in Texas, they did."  
"We recycle everything. To my knowledge, it would all be recycling dubsters."  
“Well, if they want me to pay for them I can get them. thank you, though." He smiled and kissed Jake’s cheek, going to grab his shoes.  
"I have more money than you, are you sure you wouldn't like my card?" He raised an eyebrow.  
“I don’t want you to buy everything for me," Dave turned to face him, "that’s not why I’m here."  
"I'm not suggesting I buy you everything, that would be dumb. I'm just trying to help," he shrugged, "Do as you wish."  
“I know you are. But I can buy a few empty boxes." Dave slipped on his shoes before going over to kiss him.  
Jake returned the kiss with a soft smile, "Of course, love, I'm sorry."  
“You don’t have a reason to be sorry." Dave gave one more kiss before pulling away to grab his coat. "I’ll be back in a minute."  
"Drive safe, dear." He pat him on the top of the head then went to the kitchen.  
“Okay." Dave left the house and got into his car.


	12. The LaLondes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! 
> 
> While at the airport, Jake and Dave run into an abusive father and husband.

He was gone for an hour or so, stopping at every store and gas station until he managed to gather enough boxes for the rest of his things. Before long he was back at Jake’s, kicking off his shoes as he came in.  
Hearing the door open, Jake turned his head over from the couch. "Strider?"  
“Yeah, it’s me," he smiled softly, going over to the couch.  
"Hello, mate," he closed the book he was reading.  
“You didn’t have to stop reading," Dave sat on the edge of the couch.  
"It's difficult to speak, feel, and know what you're feeling into words. Too much multi-tasking."  
“I know, which was why I said you can keep reading. I don’t wanna bother you."

The two spent their day taking things from Dave's place to Jake's. Jake was in the mood for something unhealthy so ordered pizza and breadsticks for them. The following day, Jake woke early and ate the remaining pizza before going and back to wake Dave. Dave slept past Jake, which was surprising, usually he woke up when he felt the other move. When Jake came back, Dave was wrapped up in the blankets, soft snores coming from him that were muffled even more by his pillow.  
A quiet chuckle came from him as he listened, a foggy, unclear imagine coming to mind of how he thought Dave may look. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed to listen to him, a smile to his lips.  
It wasn’t too often anymore, but soft whines would leave him in his sleep every now and then, remnants of a bad dream, but they never lasted that long anymore. A soft groan left Dave’s lips as he shifted, unintentionally going closer to Jake after feeling the bed dip.  
ake carefully moved his hand over him then through his hair, sighing quietly. He played with his hair slowly, the feel of it twisting and falling through his fingers soothing to him.  
Dave jumped a little when he felt something in his hair, reaching up quickly to brush it away before he felt Jake’s hand. He instantly relaxed, blinking a few times. "Morning."  
"It's nearly eleven, but hello. You've slept in quite a long time," he chuckled softly.  
“Oh shit. Is it really that late?" He frowned and sat up, stretching a little as he did. "I’m sorry. You should have woke me up sooner."  
"It's quite alright, I was letting you sleep in before the embarrassment that is going to come from Roxy and Rose starts."  
“It shouldn’t be that bad," he smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Well, maybe a little."  
"It most definitely will be," he snickered, getting out of bed. "Roxy wants us to meet them at the airport so we should leave."  
“Do I have time to shower first?" He stood up as well, his legs not quite ready to work so he stands there and stretches.  
"You smell fine, your hair feels clean. Come on, it's going to be hell on the highway."  
“Okay, okay." he nodded but got up and went to the closet, grabbing clothes and at least going to the bathroom to brush his teeth as he changes.  
"Do you know how to get to the airport?"  
“I’ll set the GPS for it."  
"Are you sure? Or do you need my directions like our first meeting?"  
“No, I don’t need directions. I set up a GPS system in my car."  
He snickered softly, "Alright, good. Come on, you need to eat."  
“I thought we needed to leave?" He arched an eyebrow as he rinsed his mouth. "I can eat later."  
"You can grab something to eat on the way, yeah?"  
“I can wait til we get back. It’s fine." Dave went downstairs to slip on his shoes and grab his coat. "I’ll be fine."  
"No, you should really eat before then. It's going to be hours before we're back here."  
“Is there anything to heat up?"  
"Not really, I ate the pizza. McDonald's? You're still American.  
“I’m more of a Taco Bell kind of guy," he shook his head and slid on his coat. "I’m ready."  
"I don't know when Taco Bell opens, but let's go." Jake got his inhaler and cane then went downstairs to get on his shoes.  
“Early. They’re already open if its 11." Dave tied his shoes and stood up, going to grab something to drink before they left.  
"Ready to go?"  
“Yeah, I’m ready."  
He smiled and nodded, giving a sharp whistle. Chloe hurried herself to his feet, sitting immediately as he picked up her vest and leash, hooking her up. Standing straight, Jake stepped outside but then stayed, frowning, "Dave, is there any salt on the sidewalk?”  
“No, but it doesn’t look so bad going to the car. just hold onto my hand or something. We’ll go slow."  
"No, I was just making sure. The salt is bad for dog paw pads. But yes, I need to move slowly, where is your car?"  
“To the left of the steps. As close to the house as possible by the driveway." Dave made his way carefully down the steps, waiting at the bottom for Jake.  
Chloe walked Jake down the stairs and to Dave's side. " Alright?"  
He offered his hand to Jake by sliding his hand into the other’s. Walking carefully to the car.  
"Chloe can sit in the back, yeah? Roxy'll love her."  
“Yeah," he nodded and unlocked the car, opening the backdoor for the dog to hop in, and then Jake’s door as well, putting the man’s hand on it. "Want me to break down your cane?"  
"Why would I need you to do that?" He raised an eyebrow at him, moving Chloe's leash in, she hopped in instantly. He broke the cane down quickly, getting into the passenger seat.  
“Just offering..." he trailed off. Shutting the door behind Chloe before going to get in the driver seat.  
"So to Taco Bell?"  
“Yeah, I’ll stop at a restaurant on the way," he nodded and starts the car. Backing out after he set the GPS.

Chloe laid down behind Dave's chair, going to sleep. The drive was quiet, only really speaking when they were caught on traffic jams, which they were for about two and a half hours straight. At the airport, Jake wrapped his left arm with Dave, tapping his cane with his same hand while walking Chloe with his right. It was crowded and chaotic in the airport, given it was between Christmas and New Years.   
Jake was clearly uncomfortable, twitching each them they were bumped, Chloe was kicked, or someone stepped on his cane.  
Dave had stopped and got something small to eat, knowing Jake would be mad if he didn’t. At the airport he stayed close to him, leading him through the less crowded places, not hesitating to say something to a smartass about the fact there was a dog there. He stopped outside the LaLondes’ gate, waiting with him.  
"Are we at their gate? Have we gotten here on time?" Jake asked in a stressed tone, using his hand with the cane to push his glasses up his face.  
“Yes, baby, we’re fine. They should be unboarding soon."  
"Is there somewhere we can sit down, mate?"  
“Right over here." Dave led him to a bench with perfect view of the LaLondes’ gate.  
Jake sat carefully and sat his cane in his lap. Chloe sat beside him, her tail wagging a bit. "Are you alright, Dave?"  
“Why wouldn’t I be?" He asked confused, looking over at him with an arched eyebrow.  
He leaned over and kissed him on the temple, "Just making sure."  
“Yea, I’m fine," he nodded and smiled softly, leaning against Jake’s side as he took his hand.  
A young girl suddenly ran up, petting Chloe, who quickly stood and looked at the girl, her ears perked. Jake turned his head down to them, confused.  
“It’s a little girl," Dave mumbled in his ear, watching the kid carefully.  
"Ah. Parents?" Jake asked quietly, allowing the young girl to amuse herself with his dog.  
“Don’t see any," he shook his head, looking around to try and find an adult looking like they were missing a child.  
"Hello, young lady," Jake greeted in a soft voice, smiling down at her.   
She looked up and excited laughed, letting out bright babbles of a two year old. "Hello! What's what?"   
"Uh," he pet Chloe's head, "this is my dog, Chloe."   
"Chleee!" She giggled again as she hugged Chloe.  
“Where’s your mommy or daddy?" Dave asked, shifting off the bench to kneel down in front of her, "I’m sure they’re missing you right about now."  
The little girl stared at Dave from around Chloe for a moment before reaching out and pulling off his glasses while asking, "What's that?"  
“Sunglasses. Can I have them back?" He reach out for them, looking down at her.  
"What's this?" She asked instead, going to run backwards but tripped instead, the glasses skidded off. Immediately, she began crying loudly.   
"Dave, what did you do?" Jake reached down and gently picked her up, allowing her to wrap herself around and cry. He frowned as he rubbed her back, trying to keep his touch gentle.  
“I didn’t do anything, she tripped over your cane," Dave frowned, but made sure she was okay before standing. "I need to go find my shades," he mumbled, walking away to look for them.  
"My cane isn't even on the floor? I would have felt her hit it." She soon calmed down and turned herself around in his lap so her back was in his chest and her legs were hanging over his.  
“Well she tripped over something." Dave finally found his shades, a deep frown on them at the cracked arm, slipping them on anyway before going back to Jake.  
"She's a toddler, at most, she likely tripped over nothing, Dave. Are your glasses alright?"  
“No, they’re broken," he sat back beside him, "Why did you assume I did something?"  
"I had been joking," he replied casually as he leaned again him, lacing his fingers together against her stomach. "I'll get you new glasses."  
“Didn’t sound like a joke, but okay." He nodded, looking around. "No, I’d rather just get these fixed. My best friend bought these for me about 10 years ago," he sighed, the shades hanging funny on his face.  
"Best friend? You've never mentioned such before."   
The girl pointed out randomly and asked, "What's that?"   
Jake chuckled softly, brushing the top and back of her head, "Do you want children, Dave?"  
“His name’s John Egbert. We met on pesterchum when we were 12." Dave looked down to the little girl. "I don’t know. Never thought about it. I figured since I wouldn’t be doing the deed to have any. It didn’t matter. It’s not a no. But I don’t know."  
"You should invite him to stay with us for New Year’s as well. I could sleep on the couch and you two could share the-"   
"Elizabeth, there you are," a man snapped as he marched up to them. "Who the fuck are you and why are you touching my daughter?" The young girl started crying loudly as the man went to grab her, flailing and turning into Jake, who was obviously startled. He took her arm tightly, making her scream, and pulled on her, glaring, Jake still holding around her waist, "Come on, you damn brat, your mother is waiting!"  
“Hey," Dave stood up, glaring at the man, "She obviously doesn’t want you touching her. And instead of asking us who the fuck we are, I should ask where the fuck you were when she ran over here. Now take your hand off the girl."  
"I was busy trying to find her mother," he said, pulling her arm again before turning to face the blond. "She's my daughter, it is hardly your place to tell me what to do to her? I outta call the police for you touching her like that, you probably distracted her with your rat of a dog."  
“And what do you think they’re going to say with your fat ass hand bruised on her arm? Let her go," he warned him, stepping a bit closer. Sure, he wasn’t huge and muscled but Dave was a trained fighter, he wasn’t going to back down from him.  
"I'll tell them," he yanked, she screamed and clung to Jake, who was obviously doing his best to stay calm for her- jesus he hated airports, "I was getting her away from some freaks that were trying to kidnap my damn kid!" Chloe stood then, her hair raising and ears flattening, warning him to back away from her master and his plus one.   
"Stupid mutt," the man kicked Chloe in the leg, letting go of Elizabeth to do so.  
Hearing her yip and feeling the canine instantly struggle to move away, Jake was fully into protective. In a moment, he had Elizabeth moved to the bench and was to his feet, taking a fistful of shirt to pull the man forward and landing a sharp left cross into his cheek. The man fell to the floor, holding his mouth and swearing while the Englishman smiled and sat back down, pulling the hysterical child back into his lap.  
“I’ve got half a mind to call the police myself," he wasn’t above a low blow, swinging his leg back and kicking the man between the legs and smirking like the just made the best goal of the year. Dave looked down at Jake and Elizabeth before checking on Chloe’s leg. "That’s abuse of a service dog. You can expect to hear from a lawyer soon. You sorry son of a bitch."  
"And what are you going to do with my kid?" He asked through a wheeze.   
"I suppose that depends on how her mother is," Jake responded calmly, patting the bench beside him so Chloe would hop up beside him. She curled up closely against him, still on alert toward the man.  
“Go get her." Dave moved to sit beside Jake, resting a reassuring hand on the little girl’s shoulder. "And leave your driver’s license."  
"God, you foreigners are fucking freaks," the man hissed as he stood up, throwing his ID at Dave.   
"Hey, he's not a foreigner. Just a Southern,” Jake said with a smile.   
The man grit his teeth and stomped off. From the crowd, stepped Roxy and her sister.   
"Well that was certainly a greeting," Roxy said, her expression showing her shock.  
Dave took a picture of the I.D., glancing at Jake, "You say that like its a bad thing."  
Jake chuckled weakly, shaking his head, "No, love, of course not. Roxy, and I assume Rose, what a fantastic time for you to show up!"   
Roxy looked in the direction that man had left then went over to them, "I'd say, perfect timing to see Jakey be all brutish. Who's this angel?" Elizabeth turned out of Jake's chest to look at Roxy, who smiled and waved, "Hello, sweety."  
Dave stood up when he seen Roxy and Rose, hugging them both in greeting.   
"I think we can use him as a character in a story, ‘the brutish brit’," Rose said with a small laugh and a teasing tone, looking between the two men.  
"I would ask if we could leave yet but it seems Strider and I have managed to get ourselves caught up in some drama. Apparently we were to bored waiting," Jake laughed softly, petting the child's head again.   
Roxy sat beside him, rolling her bright eyes, "Yeah, Striders have a tendency for that. I got it all recorded on my phone, by the way," she winked at Dave.  
“Don’t they though?" Rose laughed and sat down as well.   
Dave only smiled, looking over at Roxy, "I mean first I was pissed ‘cause my shades were broken. But I’ll be damned if he’s gonna have attitude when he lost her in the first place." Dave brushed Elizabeth's hair from her face, smiling softly.  
"Is Chloe alright?" Roxy asked, looking past Jake to the husky.   
Jake hummed, feeling her over until her got to her leg where she was kicked, to which she twitched and moved back quickly. He sighed, "I can't be sure, but I don't want her walking much in this crowded area."   
"Are you alright?" Roxy asked.  
"My knuckles may be a bit bruised, but I'm fine," he shrugged.  
“You can carry her and I’ll lead you," Dave offered, kissing Jake’s knuckles lightly. "Want me to hold her so you can look at Chloe?" He reached a hand out in offering toward the girl.  
Elizabeth whined and quickly moved back into Jake. He laughed, rubbing her back, "Apparently she fancies me. I'll carry Chloe once her mother arrives, love."   
"So you two like together or just really gay all the time?" Roxy asked with a grin, leaning into Jake, who rolled his eyes.  
Dave dropped his hand, looking around for said mother.   
"I think they’re just gay," Rose commented with a laugh.   
Dave chuckled, only shrugging. "I have to be gay to like him, I think."  
"I thought we were together?" Jake raised an eyebrow up at him, "Was quite certain you agreed to be in a relationship with me before moving in."   
“Hey, at least I said I liked you," he smiled and kissed Jake’s cheek, looking up when he seen the woman walk up.   
Before Roxy or Rose could give any sort or smart comment, a frail woman pushed through the crowd to them. She had a handprint red on her cheek, tears wettening them. "Elizabeth, sweety!" Unlike with the man, Elizabeth laughed and happily squealed as she was taken from Jake and tightly hugged.   
The man, however, did come up a moment later. Stepping in front of Dave, he snarled, "You have something of mine."  
Dave’s smile faded to a frown before he stood up as well, looking over her before back at the man. "Yeah, Ido have something of yours." It didn’t take long for Dave to decide to punch the man in the nose, shaking his hand a few times afterwards. "You’ll be getting it back later. In the meantime, I suggest you get the fuck out of here and leave these nice ladies alone. Before you find yourself in the same boat. Beaten and ball-less."  
The woman was left silent besides sharp pants. Roxy stood and gently rubbed her shoulders as she walked her and the girl a few feet away to relax. The man, nose swelling quickly to match his cheek, swore loudly but obviously had enough of a fight and hurried out of the nearest exit.  
Dave dug in his pocket before going over to hand the woman his ID. "If you love him and want to put up with that, that’s up to you. But don’t let her go through it to," Dave mumbled softly, rubbing the woman’s arm gently. "That’s not how a human being is supposed to be treated. Let alone a woman."  
She took the ID with a trembling hand, putting it into her pocket. "Thank you, very much," she said quietly, through a thick French accent. "Thank you, I'm so sorry."   
Jake pat Chloe's head as he listened to them the best he could, it was loud in the crowded area. Roxy smiled at her, playing with Elizabeth's hair.  
“No, I’m sorry. That’s a terrible thing to go through. Especially when someone you love does it to you. Trust me, I know." Dave gave a polite kiss to her cheek. "Why don’t you go buy the two of you something eat? My treat."  
"I do not love that monster," she hugged her child closer, "you have done enough for us. I could never repay you."  
“Actually you can. If you don’t love him it’ll be easy for you to leave him then. You can repay me by doing that."  
"My family forced me into marriage with him after our dear was born. Your friend there, with the dog, is he impaired?"  
“And you can get a divorce," he looked over to Jake before nodding. "He’s blind. "  
"He said the dog tried to attack him? I'm very sorry for any harm he did to it. It did not deserve it, a very good dog?"   
Jake smiled over at him, "Yes, my dog is very good and it is alright, she'll live."  
Dave nodded as well, going back over to jake and offering him a hand to lead him over to her.  
"Rose, may you stay with Chloe, please?" He asked as he stood up. He allowed himself to be led by Dave to the woman, smiling calmly. Elizabeth laughed and reached over to grab his shoulders. "Oh, hello again. It seems your daughter quite likes me," he said with a chuckle as they switched.   
"That's so nice..Oh, I have no idea where we shall go now.."   
"Well, we live in a small town about an hour from here- without traffic. It's called Hanover and I know a cheap house is just opening up right across the street from the park and a daycare," Jake explained while bouncing her in his arms. "What's your name, ma'am?"  
"Angelica Newman..That sounds very nice."  
“Of course, Jake." Rose smiled and scooted next to Chloe. She’d always liked that dog.   
Dave looked up at Jake when he mentioned his house. "It’s my old house. iI ust moved out of it yesterday. Fully furnished all besides a dresser."  
Jake smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek softly. Roxy grinned, thinking they were adorable. Angelica was visibly relieved but then worried again. "Oh, but isn't that your furniture then? I couldn't take it.”  
“I moved in with him. It was just going to go sit in storage," Dave smiled a little, looking up at Jake. "Wasn’t it?"  
He nodded, "Yes, in fact. By the way, my name is Jake English, it is lovely to meet you, though it has been in an unfortunate way."  
"I'm Roxy LaLonde, hello!" Roxy grinned brightly.  
“Dave Strider. And that’s Rose Lalonde," he pointed over to her. Rose still sitting with Chloe, a book on her lap.  
"We should be leaving, though," Jake said, turning to Dave then back to Angelica, "do you need money for a cab? You can use my phone for an Uber with a carseat for her?"   
"I have money but that would be very lovely," she nodded. Jake pulled his phone out, his inhaler falling out, and handed it to her.  
“Here, Jake, you dropped this." Dave slid the inhaler back into his pocket after almost stepping on it as he shifted in place. He disappeared long enough to grab a napkin and take a pen from a concession stand attendant, writing his name and number down before handing it to Angelica. "If you’d like to call later I’ll talk to the house manager for you "  
"Thank you so much," she smiled and nodded, handing back the phone to Jake carefully. "Come, Elizabeth, we must go wait outside." She took her daughter and the napkin.  
Dave slid his arm around one of Jake’s, leaning against his side. "That’s so sad."  
"What is?" He looked down at him.  
“What they were going through."  
"Well, we did something good and we helped them. Come on, let's get home, yes?"  
“Yeah." Dave nodded and took Jake’s hand, kissing his cheek softly.   
Rose had got up, holding Chloe’s leash. "Are we leaving?"  
"Yes, dear." Jake broke down his cane and put it into his pocket then carefully moved back to the bench. Gently, he removed the handle on her scooped up Chloe and held her close.  
Dave kept a hand on Jake’s arm and guided him from the airport and out toward his car. "I’ll take her to the vet later to make sure her leg is alright, after we take Rose and Roxy to the house."  
"There's an animal hospital near the house. I have to come, love, I'm her person?"  
“I know that. I just meant I’d drive you there."  
"Oh, yes, of course," he chuckled.  
Dave shook his head with a laugh, opening the backdoor for Jake to put Chloe into the car. "We’ll take the LaLondes home first."  
"Sounds good! We'll start dinner, right, Rosy?" Rox smiled at her.  
“Yes, of course." Rose pulled her suitcase behind her, stopping by the back of the car until Dave opened the trunk. Once that was done, she put her suitcase inside and then Roxy’s, shutting it. "Anything in particular you boys want?"  
"Scones and a nice cup of tea is all I can think about. Anything you want, gals," Jake said as he handed Chloe to Roxy once she was in the car.  
Dave smiled and got into the car with a grin. "Anything is fine with me. I ate earlier." He started the car and let it idle, waiting for Jake to get settled.  
Jake sat in the passenger seat and buckled up then smiled at Dave, " Let's go."  
Dave smiled to himself. "Okay." He nodded and headded home, the GPS directing him back.  
They were mostly silent in the drive home, the traffic light so the drive was not nearly as long as the one there.  
Dave parked the car when they got home, unbuckling and getting out. "Lemme have the key and I’ll let them in."  
Jake reached into his pocket and held out his key ring to him. Each key had a slip on it with braille on the top. He felt over a few of them before holding one with a blue slip, "This is to the front door."  
“Alright," Dave took the keys and got out of the car, going to unlock the door and let the LaLondes in before going back for their bags and taking them upstairs. He told both of them bye before joining Jake back in the car. "Where’s the animal hospital?"  
"Near the Crab Shack and Shell, I can't be much more specific."  
“I think I remember seeing that," he nodded and pulled out, going toward their destination.  
Jake reached around and pet Chloe.  
“She doesn’t look hurt, but it wouldn’t hurt to check."  
"Her leg hurts, I doubt it is more than a bruise- she would have attacked if it was anything bad, but yeah better to check."  
Dave held his hand as he drove, smiling a little more.  
"Are you alright, love?"  
“A little tired, even though I slept all day." He nodded, smiling a little. "That whole thing just kind of tore me up."  
"I'm sorry, I imagine that may have conjured up some unwanted memories."  
“Nothing I can’t get over," he nodded, stopping once he found the vet hospital. “Okay, we’re here.”  
Jake leaned over and kissed his cheek then got out of the car and got Chloe. Dave put a hand on Jake’s arm and led him inside and up to the desk.  
"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist greeted kindly.   
Jake smiled, "Hi, yeah, a man kicked my seeing-eye-dog here, I just want to make sure she's okay? Her leg hurts and, well, I do sort of need her."   
"Oh dear, alright. If one of you two could fill this out," she held out a clipboard of paperwork.  
Dave took the clipboard without a second thought and started looking it over. "There’s chairs over here."  
"I can tell you what to write and all, alright?" Jake followed and sat slowly, putting Chloe on the floor.  
Dave nodded and sat down, asking him the questions as they went.  
Not much time was spent in the animal hospital, Jake had been right with it just being a bad bruise. It suggested by the vet to let her rest her leg for a day or two then she would fine.  
“That’s not so bad." Dave smiled and scratched Chloe behind her ears. "She’ll be fine in no time.”  
"Agreed. I'm still revolted a man could be so terrible."  
“I did take a picture of his driver’s license if you do want to press charges. It was mostly a threat toward him but it is an option."  
"I don't know if I want to go that far for Chloe but more so for Angelica and Elizabeth.."  
“I don’t think we can press charges against him for that. She would have to do it."  
He hummed, nodding his head, "I suppose so. You did give her a way to contact us, at least? I can't help but to worry."  
“Yeah, I gave her my name and phone number," he nodded, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you ready to go?"  
Jake smiled, kissing the top of his head, "Yes, I'm ready to see what the LaLondes have done to my house."  
“Try to spruce things up most likely," he hummed, leading him out to the car. "And if the computer is in sight you know Roxy has got her hands on it."  
"She's likely already reprogramming it so the speaking voice is her," he stated with a laugh while setting his dog in the car then getting in himself.  
“I bought it, it should be me,” he said in a teasing tone, starting the car once he was in, heading back to their home.  
"I doubt I would mind that," he said with a shrug.  
“You wouldn’t mind that?" He arched an eyebrow and looked over to him, smiling a little at the gesture.  
Jake softly chuckled, "I quite like your voice, Strider,"  
“Really?" He sounded surprised but his smile widened.  
A brow raised as he looked over at him, "Is this news?"  
“A little, I mean I wouldn’t think you’d like it enough to hear it all the time."  
"I already to hear it all the time, what's a bit more?"  
Dave grinned and kept driving home, looking over at him every so often.  
Jake sat quietly, drumming his fingers on his knee. Once he felt the car stop and turn off, he reached over and took Dave's arm, leaning over and kissing his cheek.  
Dave smiled and returned the gesture, "So have you thought about the surgery?"  
"Of course I have..." he rubbed his arm, "Still thinking."  
“Any insight on what you’re thinking?" Dave looked over at him, putting a hand gently over Jake’s, lacing their fingers.  
"How'll work, if it'll work? A lot could go wrong.."  
“Maybe call your doctor?" He offered, kissing the top of Jake’s hand.  
“Yes, I'll call after the New Year, alright?"  
“Alright." He nodded and kissed his cheek gently. "Ready to go in?"  
Jake kissed him, managing to actually get his lips, than nodded and got out.  
Dve opened the back seat for Jake to grab Chloe, waiting to help lead him back to the steps.


	13. Arthur and Elizabeth.

Inside, Jake smiled as a wonderful smell came to him. He walked to the living room and set Chloe down near her crate, which she walked into and curled up. "Smells great, LaLondes, I certainly hope it's real," he joked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh shush, we made two batches. Healthy and, well, yours," Roxy replied.  
"Being a vegan is hardly healthy, much more torture."  
Roxy rolled her eyes.  
“It smells good, what did you make?" He arched an eyebrow and took off his coat.  
"Your meal is chicken alfredo," she said while going and kissing Dave's cheek.  
“Well thank you for cooking," Dave returned the kiss to her cheek, giving her a hug.  
"Ah, it's so nice to finally see my little brother again!" She said with a grin as she squeezed him tightly. They weren't related but she'd always referred to him as such.  
“It’s been a long time," he smiled and hugged her back just as tight, "but to be your little brother I didn’t get any christmas presents," he said jokingly, not expecting anything from the LaLondes.  
"What? Excuse me, they are in my suitcase, mister impatient!"  
“No, I didn’t expect anything," he blushed the slightest bit, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Roxy frowned, rolling her eyes, " What type of big sister do you take me for? Of course we got you shit."  
“You didn’t need to, I had just been joking."  
"Tch, of course we had to. I have a feeling that means you didn't get us anything."  
“I always get you guys something, you dork."  
"Exactly. Boy," she rolled her eyes again and pushed his forehead.  
He gave a playful punch to her side with a smile. "Okay, okay I see your point."  
"So, I got some shit to discuss with you about Jake," she said with a knowing smirk.  
Jake looked over from the kitchen, "What about me?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about."  
Dave laughed a little at that, looking over to her, "And what shit is that?"  
"Okay, to the room that is currently mine, please?"  
He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but laughed and nodded, going to Rose’s and her room.  
In the room, Roxy shut the door before saying, "'Ight, so. Jake and I have been friends for like, ever, we were about like ten or eleven- so like ten years now. But then the thing happened and he lost his memory pretty badly. I don't know how much you may know but Dirk was actually kinda really close with Jake? We all were! We were a group, Janey, Dirk, Jake, and I! A group spread out across the country but still. But Jake lost his memory while he was in a..coma and he thinks he and I met after the accident- mostly because I have always talked to him. Jane too. But he forgot Dirk entirely and he always sort of refused to help with Jake."  
“I know, Jade told me he and Dirk used to go out. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He frowned a little, looking over at her.  
"No. How much do you know about what happened to him?"  
“I know he shot himself but I don’t want you to tell me. He wasn’t ready for me to know when Jade opened her big mouth. He’ll tell me when he’s ready."  
"No, no, no, that ain't something you should say for someone else. Jade definitely shouldn't have done that, but no, I won't tell you anything about that, that's for him to do. But, I will say- since he doesn't really know- the shot put him in a coma for about a year."  
“Why do I need to know that?"  
"Because if or when he tells you that, he won't know how long he was out and it usually frustrates him. Anyway!" She laughed, brushing her hair from her face, "This got way off topic! How long have you two been hanging out again?"  
“We’ve been hanging out since I moved here,” he went to sit on the bed, looking up at her.  
"So the beginning of the month? Nice. Have you popped," she suctioned in her cheeks to make a pop noise, "his cherry?"  
“If you’re asking if we had sex the answer is yes."  
"Seriously, Dave, do you even know what it means to pop someone's cherry? But ah! I'm so jealous, is he good? For a virgin," she added dismissively, as if she wasn't one herself.  
“I bottomed if you must know," he laughed softly and looked over to her, "and it was great."  
Roxy grinned, her cheeks becoming red as she laughed, "I can only imagine! God, he's such a hulk though. Was he gentle? I imagine him freaking out a lot about hurting you."  
“I didn’t want him to be gentle," he laughed, shaking his head. "But he didn’t freak out about it."  
"Was he all nervous 'n shit? Poor thing gets overwhelmed so easily."  
“I think we both were a little nervous."  
“You? Nervous about sex? Really?"  
“You make me sound like a whore," he laughed more and looked over, "Yes, I was nervous. I really like him Roxy."  
She snickered, grinning at him, "Compared to anyone else in this house, you might as well be. Joking, of course. But yeah, I can tell, did you really move in?"  
“I just like sex okay?" He nodded, "and yeah I did, clothes in his closet, toothbrush in the holder, soap and shit. Even my dead things."  
"Dave, you have had more sex than anyone I know. Now, that ain’t a bad thing, no hate, just sayin’ is all. And he let you keep your dead things? Oo, where are they? The attic?"  
“Yeah, the attic. He doesn’t want me to keep them down here and he doesn’t want them in the basement where my turntables are supposed to go," he shrugged softly.  
"Dead things make him uncomfortable, don't take it to personally."  
“I guessed that," he shrugged and smiled slightly, "but I really do like him, though. A lot."  
"He likes you a lot too, take my word for it. You two are adorable."  
“And what has he told you about how he feels?" He looked over, smiling a little at the compliment.  
"Oh, you know. This and that. You make him feel like he can actually do shit, he's happy."  
“I’m happy too." Dave’s smile grew just a little, chewing on his lip.  
"Come on, let's go before Rosey and Jake set the place on fire."  
“I think it’d be more Rose than Jake," he smiled and stood up, heading back downstairs.  
"Obviously but can't throw my lil' sis' under the bus entirely." Roxy laughed and went downstairs with him.  
Dave went downstairs and to the kitchen, going to lean against the counter. "Smells like they already burnt the place down," he teased, only to laugh when Rose punched his shoulder.  
Jake scoffed, "Nothing is burnt, Strider, don't be an ass."  
“Smells burnt," Dave leaned up to kiss his cheek, a small laugh leaving him.  
He shook his head, "That is the smell of tofu."  
“Yeah, burnt tofu." he chuckled,"Okay, I’ll behave."  
Roxy elbowed Dave as she went by to check the food. Jake leaned against the counter beside him.  
“Ow." Dave grinned, slipping his arm around Jake, leaning against the man’s side.  
He smiled, leaning down and kissed his forehead.  
“I don’t think Roxy saw the present I got you," Dave kissed his jaw, the smile never leaving him.  
“What were you two talking about up there about me?" He asked curiously  
“Roxy wanted to know if we’ve had sex. Or if I’d popped your cherry," he laughed, looking up at him.  
Jake flushed, slowly inhaling and exhaling, "Of course."  
Dave kissed his arm, letting go of him to grab something to drink.  
"May you get a bottle of water, love?"  
“Yeah," Dave nodded, an apple juice for himself and water for Jake, pressing the bottle lightly against his hand when he came back.  
Jake hummed, smiling as he opened his water. "So David got me doner eyes for Christmas," he stated casually. Roxy looked over with widened eyes.  
“I meant the computer," Dave hissed.  
Rose was equally as shocked, stopping what she was doing in favor of looking over at the two. "He got you what, now?*  
"I know you meant the computer?" He raised an eyebrow, looking to Dave, "They obviously didn't see the eyes, considering the man still has them."  
"Wai-, wai, whoa. Take a step back. Dave, you. Got him eyes?" Roxy asked slowly.  
"Yes, a friend's dying father's eyes, actually."  
“I didn’t think you wanted anyone to know. And god you make me sound so morbid," he blushed and looked away. "They’re poor okay. The guy wanted buried, he’s dying. They could only afford cremation. I told him I’d pay for anything he wanted if he signed a paper saying I could have his eyes. But I was going to offer them my help anyway."  
"What?" Jake touched his arm softly, "It isn't morbid, love, I could have worded that differently. Besides, the LaLondes are exceptions, they know everything."  
“‘He bought me a dying man’s eyes’." He looked up to Jake with a raised eyebrow. "How does that not make me sound morbid." He nodded though at the last comment, "Yeah, they do. They know too much."  
Jake shrugged slowly, raising both eyebrows, "I apologise for upsetting you? I think. Are you upset? You aren't morbid."  
“No, baby, I’m not upset," he promised him, moving to stand in front of him.  
"Well," Roxy said slowly, "that got awkward quickly.”  
"But yes I bought him eyes. Maybe he can see again," Dave smiled, looking over to the LaLondes.  
Roxy laughed a bit, grinning, "That sounds amazing, Dave and Jake! Should be amazing!"  
“I hope it is amazing. I’d love for you to be able to see," he said to Jake, holding his hand.  
Jake smiled softly, squeezing his hand, "Yes, love. Seeing again will hopefully be lovely."  
“They’re green too. A deep green."  
“The colour of my eyes, yeah?"  
“They’re not as pretty as yours."  
"I don't know what's pretty about my eyes."  
“Yours has these little specks of gold in them that I love."  
Roxy bounced, grinning widely. Jake chuckled, kissing the top of his head, "I'm sorry, love."  
“For what?" Dave looked over at Roxy with a confused face. "Why are you bouncing?"  
"You guys are adorable!" She squeaked, grinning brightly.  
“Oh, be quiet," Dave smiled and leaned up to kiss Jake softly before turning to the girls. "So when’s dinner?"  
Jake snickered into the kiss, nuzzling him softly. "Your guys' meal is done," Rox said.  
“You ready to eat?" he gave a slight tug of Jake’s hand, not quite pulling away from Jake’s chest yet.  
Jake nodded his head, smiling, "Yes, that would be lovely."  
Dave grabbed everyone a plate but only put food on his and Jake’s plates. "Want anything else to drink?"  
He shook his water bottle, "I'm quite alright."  
De nodded and sat down, "Your plate is ready then."  
Jake slowly sat down, pulling his plate closer to the edge of the table before starting to eat. Roxy continued to work on her food with Rose, humming.  
Rose smiled over at her, whispering in her ear, "You’re right, they are adorable."  
"Tch," she rolled her eyes, "they're great. How are you and Kanaya, anyway?"  
“Wonderful, we couldn’t be any better, honestly."  
“That's great, Rosey. I'm glad."  
“I think she’s been hinting about proposing to me."  
She gasped, dropping what she was doing to grab Rose, "Really!? That's amazing!"  
“She hasn’t asked me!" She smiled, pushing hey slightly. "We went shopping the other day and she was pointing at rings, asking my opinion like always. But it wasn’t her usual style."  
Roxy bounced excited, waving her hands, "That's so exciting, omg!"  
Rose smiled brightly and started working on their meal again.  
She beamed as she went back to working to, "I already have your whole wedding planned."  
“Oh is that so? What about theirs?" She motioned to the two at the table.  
“Jake doesn't like the idea of marriage," she said simply. "Dave would have to be very convincing."  
“You don’t?" Dave arched an eyebrow.  
Rose only laughed softly, "He also didn’t like the idea of dating. Or sex."  
Jake blushed some, not liking being so involved in conversation, "Actually, Rose, I have never had an issue with dating, just never had a boyfriend before. I have always enjoyed the idea of sex, just wanted to make sure I trusted who I was having sex with. I just. Don't see the point in marriage."  
“It’s a romantic point. Wanting to promise yourself to your love in front of a whole crowd of family, friends and strangers and look damn fine doing it," she laughed and looked at the two.  
"Why would I want that? Dating and moving in together is enough of a promise, I think. Plus we always look great."  
“I think Dave English or Jake Strider sounds wonderful, doesn’t it?" She asked her sister in a teasing tone.  
"I think they don't sound like either of our names," he stated with a frown. "Don't you agree, Strider?"  
“They’re messing with you, Jake," Dave pats his hand gently, "don’t worry about it "  
"You agree with me, right?"  
“I’m not against marriage. If you want my honest answer," was all he said, not wanting to have a conversation like that in front of Rose and Roxy.  
Jake paused for a moment before holding his tongue and just eating. Dave did the same, sighing softly and covering it up as blowing on his food.  
"I think we just got someone in trouble," Roxy said quietly.  
“I think we got Dave in trouble. Or maybe both," Rose whispered back, turning around to continue working.  
"I think they're both in trouble with each other. I didn't think Dave thought much of marriage," she worked quickly but kept it quiet too.  
“Seems we were wrong," she mumbled. starting to wash up some of the dishes by hand.  
"Well anyway," she smiled, "ready to eat?"  
“Yes, I am," she nodded, washing her hands off, drying them and grabbing the plates Dave had laid out for them.  
Roxy served herself their own food then went and sat next to Jake. Rose did the same and took the other available seat by Dave, starting to eat.  
"Well, I hope everyone's food is as good as mine is," Roxy stated with a grin.  
"Yes, it is delicious, thank you, girls," Jake replied  
“Thank you," Dave smiled at them both, glancing up to Jake through his shades then back down to his food. "I didn’t think a vegan could cook meat." he said with a teasing tone to which Rose responded with a light kick.  
Roxy rolled her eyes, "Tofu isn't so bad, thank you. We cook meat all the time for our friends, just don't eat it."  
“Isn’t so bad. Not a phrase I like when trying something new," he chuckled, "but I’m glad you like it."  
"How about you try it," she moved her plate over to him with a smile.  
He hesitated for a minute before nodding, taking small bit from her plate and trying it. "You’re right, it’s not so bad. And I’m sorry to say this ladies but I don’t think I could give up my meat to eat this all the time," he chuckled, but finished what was on his plate before going back to his own food.  
Roxy reached over and took a piece of chicken from Jake's plate, popping it into her mouth. "I don't dislike meat, Dave, or milk, or anything, I just don't fancy it."  
“Every vegan I’ve ever met is all angry and hostile about it."  
"Sorry, Dave, how long have you known us?"  
“A long time, I’m sorry."  
She laughed brightly, eating some more food, "We were raised vegan."  
Dave nodded with a mouthful of his own food. He finished after a few minutes, thanking them both again, going to finish the cleaning since they cooked. Jake finished quickly after him and followed, helping him clean quietly. Dave worked alongside him, washing the dishes carefully.  
After a while of silence between them, Jake hesitantly said, "I'm sorry if I may have offended you or upset you earlier."  
“You didn’t do either. I just dropped the subject on my end because I didn’t want to have a conversation like that in front of them."  
A sigh left him, "Alright. I was just making sure."  
“I figured it was way too early to talk about marriage."  
"I agree but I suppose it is good to have it be known early on," he shrugged  
“Well, in that case. My argument is that even though there really isn’t a point, it’s still something that I would like to have in the future."  
Jake bit his tongue for a moment then shook his head, smiling a bit, "You can want a marriage, I know it is the norm, not I don't really want one myself. It is far in the future, no matter what, so it isn't needed to be fought over right now. Just our opinions on the matter."  
“Well you said it was good to talk about it early on. And I’m not wanting to fight over it. Sure, you may not want it or see its point, but it would be something that would make me happy. It’s not really much to ask for.",  
"But what's? The point in it? Spending a large amount of money on a day, going on a trip somewhere that is supposed to be lovely but you're really just going to engage in sex the entire time, and all that comes of marriage is one of you giving the other your name. Or not. Or putting your names together. And over half of marriage ends in divorce, so then it's another large amount of money, deciding what is who's and who gets what. It's just a waste of money and time, I think.”  
“It may be a waste of money and time. And it’s something I want but it doesn’t sound like I’d get it," Dave sighed softly and washed his hands after all of the dishes were clean, wiping down the stove and countertops.  
Jake stepped over and kissed his temple carefully, "We've been together for only a day or some, it's far too early for that to be a definite."  
"Well you seem strongly opposed. And I know it isn’t necessary, I was just letting you know I wanted it. Something I have actually thought about. Not with you, necessarily, but just someone in general," Dave leaned against him, looking up at him, "but I’m not going to fight you for it."  
Jake ran his fingers through his hair, smiling softly, "I understand what you're saying, love. Maybe in the future we can speak more in depth on it? Who knows, maybe you'll sway me with your good looks once I can see them."  
He leaned forward and kissed Jake’s chest gently, nodding slowly, "I can’t wait to hear what your doctor has to say." Dave looked up at him, pushing Jake’s bangs from his face. "You told me this morning to remind you that you wanted to talk about what happened tonight."  
"’What happened tonight’," he repeated in a confused tone. "How can I know what is to happen tonight?"  
“The accident."  
He was quiet for a moment before understanding, "Did I? Oh. Alright, yes."  
“We don’t have to do it right this minute. I’m just reminding you."  
"No, I understand. This evening, while we're down for the night, yes?"  
“Okay." Dave nodded and kissed his cheek, "I need to go take a shower, do you wanna join me?”  
He smiled, nodding his head, "That sounds lovely."  
He smiled a little more and took his hand, leading him up toward the stairs.  
"Have fun, boys, be safe," Roxy called in a tone that suggested too much for Jake. He blushed and rolled his eyes.  
“We’re always safe," Dave called back in a teasing tone, shaking his head and going to the master bathroom.  
"Using conditioner gives you diarrhea," she called.  
"Roxanne, honestly!" Jake replied.  
“I packed my lube!" Dave snickered, pulling Jake gently to his room, "Let’s go shower."  
Jake rubbed his face with his other hand, "You two are impossible."  
“No, we’re totally possible," he laughed, letting go of Jake once in the bathroom in favor of undressing.  
He slipped to the nude quickly, moving over and turning on the shower. "What were you and Roxy talking about earlier? Or would I rather not know?"  
“What do you mean? in the bedroom?" He undressed and laid out their towels, slipping off his shades.  
"I don't know, were you two talking in the bedroom?"  
“When she said she wanted to talk, that’s where we went." He slipped under the water. "It wasn’t anything big. And I don’t want you to get mad at her but she did mention something about the accident. Just a length of time, but we can talk about that later when we talk about the accident. Other than that she asked about me moving in and our sex life."  
Jake followed in, frowned as he listened, "Why is our sex life so interesting?"  
“‘Cause I like sex and I guess you were known for not giving it up. They think it’s cute."  
"Sex was interesting," he shrugged.  
“But I enjoyed it," he grabbed the shampoo, starting to lather his blond hair.  
"Yes, I certainly enjoyed it, love."  
“Well, I hope you did. You did cum," he teased, kissing his chest so he wouldn’t have to stand on his tip toes.  
Jake flushed, chuckling nervously, "Yes, of course." He held the sides of his head, leaning down and kissing him on the nose.  
“Oh, come on, baby, lighten up," he mumbled and kissed his lips softly. "I’m teasing you."  
He smiled while sliding a hand down to feel along his back and then rear end, "How come..after we had sex, I said you're beautiful..Why did you doubt me?"  
“It’s always ‘you’re hot’, ‘that ass was great’, various totally unflattering things after a while. No one’s ever called me beautiful right after having sex. Kinda took me off guard," his arms rested around Jake’s neck before he could pull away.  
Jake laughed softly, kissing his head, "I think your body is gorgeous, personality is far more so. I can only imagine what I can't feel but I know it would only further prove my statement."  
“You’re pretty handsome yourself, y’know?" Dave smiled softly and kissed his lips one more time, "Tanned skin, big muscles. My tarzan," the blond teased with a small laugh.  
"Then I guess that makes you my Jane," he smirked.  
“I prefer Dave," he hummed before kissing him, giving a playful nip to his lip.  
Jake pressed into the kiss, groping him as he slid a tongue past his teeth. He hummed and gladly let him in, a small smile against Jake’s lips.  
He felt over Dave's back, sides, and thighs, enjoying how smooth his pale skin was under his fingers. It was soft and slick, calming him through the warm water. Dave tangled his hands in his hair, shifting to stand a bit closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  
Jake groped his upper thigh as he stepped forwards a step and a half so Dave was pressed into the wall. A small sound left him, leaning back against the cool wall. Dave sucked softly on Jake’s tongue.  
Breaking away from the kiss, he smiled, "Always lovely, but I think we shouldn't keep the LaLonde's waiting."  
“They told us to have fun. That’s what I’m doing," he hummed, sneaking in one more kiss. "Besides, you’re the one that pinned me to the wall.”  
Jake pushed him more into the wall with his waist against his, "I don't recall that?"  
“Oh, I think you do," Dave mumbled with a small smirk, a teasing roll of his hips being given, "but I don’t mind it one bit."  
He swallowed down the moan that tried to come. "No, I have memory loss and I do not remember pushing you against any such wall, Strider."  
“That’s a shame." He pressed closer to jake, lips traveling lightly along his jaw, “I quite enjoyed that memory.,”  
He chuckled, tilting his head away, "You're losing it, making up memories."  
“I never said I was sane." He leaned his head back against the wall, looking up at him, “Now lean back down here. I was busy."  
"Lean down where?" He raised an eyebrow.  
“Down to me, I’m shorter than you, goof," Dave smiled, placing a few gentle kisses to his wet chest.  
"Are you? I had no idea." He laughed, leaning down and kissing him  
“Yes, I am," he kissed him back, pressing up on his tip toes.  
"What were you busy doing?" He asked against his mouth, pushing down a bit so Dave was on his feet properly- they didn't need another head injury.  
“Kissing your neck,” the blond smirked and went back to doing so once he was closer, "Like this," but he soon started again, sucking on different parts of his neck lightly.  
"That's a terrible job, what do I pay you again?" He held his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs into his bones.  
“Nothing," he kept teasing until he got to Jake’s shoulder, changing in and instant to a sharp bite on his shoulder.  
Jake jumped, a choked gasp coming. He exhaled shakily, holding his hips a bit tighter then.  
“Is that worth a pay raise?" He mumbled, biting his shoulder one more time before taking his teeth up his neck, scattering the rough bites.  
He started breathing heavily, scratching his nails into his hips subconsciously. "No way," he managed to grunt out.  
“And why not?" He asked with a gasp to his words. Dave kissed until he found Jake’s pulse, pulling the skin between his teeth as he sucked on that spot.  
Jake shivered, biting on his tongue before responding. "Not good enough."  
Dave paused and let him go. Going to the junction between neck and shoulder before biting harshly, not stopping until he tasted a bit of blood on his tongue.  
He sharply inhaled and exhaled with some difficulties. "Fuck, Dave, am I bleeding?" He asked quickly, sounding and looking honestly concerned.  
“Just a little. I’m sorry. Nothing bad," he promised him, kissing it a few times. "I’m sorry, Jake."  
"That was taking a bit far, don't you think?" He asked as he rubbed where he'd been bitten.  
“I said I was sorry," he frowned softly and pulled away from him after kissing it with another apology.  
"Yes, I heard you," Jake stepped away from him, licking his teeth. He finally decided to start to clean himself, getting shampoo into his hair.  
Dave frowned and finished washing himself as well. Getting out when he was done and grabbing a towel.  
"Are you alright?" He called once Dave was out of the shower, turning the water off and stepping out as well.  
“I’m fine," he nodded and started to dry off, “I’m sorry for hurting you."  
"Hurting me was hardly the issue, Dave. I just don't want to walk back downstairs with a scabbed over mark in such a noticeable spot."  
“Your shirt covers it. But like I said. I’m sorry," he picked his clothes up off of the floor and put them into the hamper.  
"Stop apologising, it's fine, Dave. It just shocked me is all, I didn't mean to make you think I was upset with you." He dropped his clothes on the floor beside the hamper then moved to his room to get dressed.  
“That’s the way it sounded, but okay," he grabbed his own clothes after he was dry, sitting them on the bed.  
"I am aware it may have sounded like such. I assure you, it was good and if it hadn't been for the fact that Roxy and Rose are here, I wouldn't have stopped you from doing so again or moving any further."  
“We could have went further," Dave slid his boxers on, then a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose t-shirt.  
"I wasn't comfortable with that." He pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt before adding, "Then again, I'm not the one that is so familiar with sex."  
“For you to not be upset, that sure was a low blow,” Dave commented, going back to the bathroom to grab his shades then to head back downstairs.  
"What?" Jake quickly moved after him, flinching as he walked into the doorframe, "Dave, I was kidding? I'm sorry, that may have been taking it a bit far."  
“Word of advice then, Jake. When you stop the way you did, all sudden and concerned only to tell me you liked it after I felt bad for it, you don’t follow it up with what’s supposed to be a joke in the form of an insult," he frowned, stopping in the doorway by him.  
Jake was obviously fighting for the correct thing to say, biting his lip as he shrunk back from him, holding his shoulder were he'd hit it. It was throbbing but likely wouldn't bruise- he didn't bruise easily. "I didn't mean for it to sound like an insult, darling. I apologise for offended you."  
Dave sighed in defeat, looking down before leaning in to kiss his shoulder gently. "It’s fine." There was still a small frown on his face. Even if Jake didn’t mean it that way, it still hurt him, "I’m going to go downstairs so they don’t get any funny ideas about what we were doing." He turned, leaving the room and heading to the stairs.  
Jake moved after him, becoming clumsy from anxiety and overstepping, ending up stepping on the back of Dave's foot. He quickly jumped back, stepping on his own foot and tripping some into the wall. He straightened, his fingers twitching a bit, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay?"  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just calm down," Dave took his hands gently, looking up at him. "I’m not mad, okay?"  
“That isn't-" he forced himself to stop and breathe. "You are upset, though, on my doing."  
“My feelings are hurt... but I’ll be okay," he shook his head, kissing Jake’s cheek slowly.  
“You shouldn't have to be- I shouldn't have said something so ill-humoured."  
“Jake, it’s fine. I promise." Dave pulled Jake’s arms around him slowly.  
Jake frowned for a moment then sighed and hugged Dave to his person, resting his chin on the top of his head. "Alright."  
Dave just rests his cheek on the others chest, hugging him around his torso.  
He pulled back and kissed his forehead, "I think the girls may be starting to wonder where we are."  
“Yeah," he nodded, slowly pulling away, making sure the bite mark was covered by Jake’s shirt before going downstairs.


	14. Hot Chocolate and Pornos

Roxy looked up when the two finally walked downstairs, "Finally, you guys. You took forever."  
“We didn’t take that long," Dave smiled at the two.   
“They were probably having sex in the shower," Rose commented with a teasing tone and a giggle.  
Jake rolled his eyes, scoffing, "I assure you, we weren't. That doesn't even sound enjoyable, honestly. The shower is small and cramped and that would be dangerous."  
“I can speak from experience, Jacob, it’s quite enjoyable," Rose smirked and goes back to knitting, Dave moving to sit on the couch.  
He paused then raised an eyebrow, "My name isn't Jacob?"   
"Yeah, yeah, no middle name and you have a plain ol' name for your first," Roxy said dismissively, waving her hand to him.   
"Shush, Roxanne," he laughed, moving to sit on the couch as well, which he was able to because Roxy moved to sit on the floor instead.  
“Yes, we know,” Rose only smiled and Dave scoots to the side, reaching out to touch him so Jake knew exactly where he was.  
"It isn't my fault I only have half a name," he turned his head down to the hand then smiled again, snickering.   
"David, Rosalynn, Roxanne, and Jake. You just stand out like that. Gotta get a better name."   
"I think my name is fine, easiest to remember."   
"Boring, is what it is-" she laughed as Jake took the throw pillow under his arm and chucked it at her, managing to hit her in the face.   
"Middle names are complicated, Jake English is fine," he rolled his eyes, snickering. She threw the pillow back, smacking him in the face in return.  
“Jake may be easy, but I like Jacob better. We should give him a middle name as well. What was yours again Dave? Elizabeth?" Rose snicked.   
"Elijah. Be quiet over there and knit," but Dave still smiled, staying out of the line of fire.  
"Don't lie, Dave, your name is Elizabeth, Dirk showed me your birth certificate," Roxy said with a squint.   
"I think you should not give me a middle name, Rose, thank you," Jake mumbled in an amused tone.   
“I had it changed," Dave smiled, slipping his hand into Jake’s, "Arthur. That sounds lovely. Jacob Arthur English."  
Roxy gasped, throwing a hand over her chest, "How dare! I loved your name, change it back!"   
Jake laughed brightly, squeezing Dave's hand, "My name is Jake English. I think David Elizabeth Strider sounds lovely, though." He took the pillow and threw it at Roxy again, this time she caught it and sat on it.  
“No, it does not. Do you realize how much shit I got from everyone? I went and had it changed as soon as I turned 18."  
He moved his hand up and around so it was resting on Dave's far shoulder, Dave's hand over his chest then. "I like it. What's your middle name, Roxanne?"   
"It-" she flushed, sticking her nose in the air, "is entirely not important."   
"What? You can't do that, love, come on."   
"No, my middle name isn't important, don't worry about it."  
The blond smiled at that, more than happy to lean against Jake’s side. "I think it’s, what, Margaret or Marge? Something like that, right, Rox?" Dave joined in and Rose only laughed at that.  
Roxy blushed brightly, groaning, "It was supposed to be Margaret but then my mom saw my eyes and was all, 'oooh, her eyes are pink! We gotta change it!' So she changed my name to Magenta. My middle name is literally the colour of my eyes and it's stupid and honestly, I don't even want to hear you complain, mister Elizabeth."  
“Magenta?" Dave laughed, letting go of Jake’s hand to lean down and hug her loosely, “That is worse. I’m sorry," he was still grinning as he pulled away, reaching for Jake’s hand again.  
Jake was doing his best to hold his laughter, shaking a bit in the shoulders with a red face. Rox brushed her bangs out of her face, huffing, "It is worse. Your name was cute, mine is just stupid. Rose's name is good, at least. Mom could have made it Purple, but no, had to give the younger sister a real name."  
“Not when you spent our childhood calling me kitten just because it was Katherin," Rose gave her a smile and finished up the scarf she had been working on.  
"Kitten is a great nickname and you loved it."   
"Isn't Jane's middle name Martha? Or am I remembering incorrectly?" Jake raised an eyebrow.   
Roxy's grin faltered, a forced laugh coming, "No, Janey's middle name is Lydia, Martha is an old friend's middle name. Kinda funny you remember his middle name." She looked at Dave with raised brows and shrugged.   
Like Dave, Dirk had had a female name. His own being Martha.  
Dave frowned before smiling sadly, squeezing Jake’s hand gently, "So I think it’s time for presents, don’t you guys?" He shifted, resting his free hand on Jake’s knee.  
"Well, the LaLondes already have my present but yes, it seems like a good time," he grinned.   
Roxy chuckled and stood up, going upstairs to retrieve their gifts quickly, coming back with the two wrapped gifts soon.  
“What did you get them?" He arched an eyebrow, having forgot. Dave stood and grabbed Rose’s box, with her journal and the signed book Dave had got her and Roxy’s with her engraved wine glasses before sitting next to Jake again.  
Jake raised an eyebrow at Dave, laughing a bit, "Plane tickets?"   
"That reminds me, Jake. Do you have fireworks?" Rox handed Dave both of the gifts, one in blue and green spots being Jake's, "Or do we need to go out and get some?"   
"Ah, we'll be needing to get some after this. It isn't the Fourth of July, though, so they aren't necessary."  
"Psh. They're totally necessary. Fireworks are great! But PA's fireworks are damn boring. Shame we ain't in Texas, they have the best ones! Right, Dave?"  
“Right, I forgot," he nodded, putting Jake’s box into his lap. "Yeah, they have good ones. Go big or go home," he laughed softly, tearing the paper. "There was one Fourth of July, Bro and Dirk worked on making their own though, and it was a better show than Houston’s.”  
"That sounds incredibly dangerous," Jake said with a laugh, opening his gift as well.   
"Yeah, that's the point! Bigger and more dangerous is better!"   
"Americans are bizarre."   
"Hey, Rose and I are Canadian," she pointed out with a snort.   
"Same thing. Still part of America. I only visited Texas once, I believe, it wasn't much, I don't really remember why my Grandmother and I even went there. America never really had much of adventuring for us."  
"You were tomb raiders, there aren't really Pyramids and shit here."   
"Boring."   
"Jake, you guys almost died like every single tomb you went into," she rolled her eyes.   
"Yeah, and I'm the richest person I know, so it was obviously worth it. What is this, by the way?" He shook the box in his hands.   
Roxy sighed, "Well, it's a new tuxedo, since you said you don't have one anymore. You're too gorgeous in suits to not own one. Also, it's new glasses."   
Jake grinned, popping open the box and feeling over the sunglasses sitting on top of the clothing. They were similar to Dave's but not quite large enough to be aviators.  
“Yeah, if you’re looking for money and adventure in America I’d stick with checking out a few meth labs," Dave unwrapped his present.  
Dave also received a suit, a bright red tie folded on the top. With the suit, came a pair of expensive headphones. The LaLondes weren't big on gifts.   
"Sooo," Roxy rolled her head around, "Since you both have nice lookin' suits, I think we should go to a dance while we're here! Rose and I brought dresses too."  
“A dance?" Dave arched an eyebrow but looked over the clothing, taking the headphones from the box and plugging his phone up to it to test them out. "Anyway. Thank you for the presents, girls."  
"Yeah, I was looking into stuff we can do while we're here and there's this ball kinda thing in Gettysburg and I already bought all of us tickets so we're going. It'll be fun."   
Jake felt over his own tie, smiling. It wasn't a cheap on like Dave had gotten for Jade, but a nice, smooth one that slid over his fingers. "Sounds lovely, girls. Thank you."  
“You gotta date for the ball, handsome? I can be your Cinderella," Dave said with an amused smile, elbowing Jake gently.  
Jake shrugged, "I already have a Jane, so I think I'm good."   
Roxy raised an eyebrow, confused by Jake's answer but then nodded, "Well, anyway, yeah. Dave, do you even know how to ballroom dance, though?"  
“Be quiet," he laughed and blushed just the smallest bit. "No, never had a reason to learn ballroom dancing."  
"Ooo, blind man's gonna out dance the Dj," she said with a grin, clearly amused by this. Jake snorted.  
“I didn’t say I couldn’t dance. Just not ballroom dancing," he shook his head, putting the box aside. "I’ll try that on later. So when’s this dance?"  
"It's a ball, Dave, you gotta ballroom dance. It's tomorrow night."   
Jake wrapped his arm around his shoulders again, kissing the side of his head, "I can teach you."  
“I know what I have to do," he stuck his tongue out, a small smile on his lips at the kiss. "Thank you, Jake."  
"Do you mind being a girl as far as the dancing goes?" Jake inquired.  
“If you wanna lead, go for it," he shrugged, resting his head on Jake’s shoulder.  
"Lead, yes, that's the word I was forgetting. Yes, given height and such, it would be easier for me to lead, I would think. We can do so in the basement. Speaking of which, when are you getting your turntables over here?"  
“I’ve taken them apart, just have to either load them in my car or see if that pick up works."  
"What pick up works?" He raised an eyebrow.  
“You mentioned a pickup truck in your garage."  
"Oh-" He nodded his head, "yeah, we can always check that whenever you would like."  
“Since the girls are here we can work on it before we leave on Friday. Unless they’re staying the week that is?" He arched an eyebrow, looking between the lalondes.  
"Oooo, what's Friday?" Roxanne asked, leaning closer.   
"Dave is taking me to the club he works at. Their plane leaves Sunday evening, given they are here for New Years."  
“Well, I might be able to swing something and get an extra room if you two want to come?"  
"No, clubs are loud and crowded, I don't really like them. Rose?" Roxy looked over at her.  
“Kanaya and I have been to a few. But I don’t see why we can’t go with them anyway and explore. You work in Baltimore right, Dave?" She looked to Dave.   
“Yeah, that’s right."  
"Yeah, we can go around Baltimore together while you two do you at the club. That sounds nice. The harbour is nice at night, isn't it?"  
“It’s beautiful. I like it over there," he nodded, looking over to Jake, "Since they’re staying all week, we can just work on it whenever we have the time. I wanna try to keep the apartment a little longer in case Angelica calls."  
"I think you could remove the turntables without having to give it up. Your furniture is still in it, too. We can always at least check the truck."  
“Oh, I know I can. I’m saying we can wait to do it anytime because I’m keeping it for a while," he nodded.  
Jake smiled, kissing his head again, "I'm glad you're willing to help."  
“She needed the help. Of course I’m willing," Dave tilts his head to kiss Jake’s lips softly.  
"I was a bit worried that you may have been annoyed that I was offering up your home without permission.  
“I had plans to move out all of my stuff. I wouldn’t be," he smiled and rubbed his knee. "You did a good thing."  
"I'm glad you think so. I hope they're alright.."  
“I didn’t get a number from her, so we’ll just have to hope she calls us soon."  
Jake leaned into him with a soft sigh, "Me too. No one should go through such a thing, especially a young, little girl."  
“I’ve been through it. It wasn’t fun," he agreed, kissing Jake’s cheek.  
Roxy stood up, smiling at them, then excused herself to the kitchen. Jake ran his fingers through Dave's hair gently, "I'm sure it wasn't, I'm sorry."  
“I don’t think he really realized what he was doing," Dave closed his eyes for a second, leaning into the touch. "He was just raising us how he was raised."  
"I think that shouldn't be an excuse. That's even worse, to be so unfit as a parent to not realise you're harming your child."  
“It wasn’t an excuse. And he didn’t say that to me. It’s just what I figured out myself."  
"I don't really understand how you wouldn't know that.." He ran his fingers through his hair, "It doesn't really matter though, your father isn't an issue any longer."  
“He never talked about his parents. And he’s Bro, not my dad. He didn’t act like a dad."  
"What does his parents have to do with it? And alright, I won't call him your father, I just think the word 'bro' is odd."  
“You said you weren’t sure how I wouldn’t know that. I figured you meant the way Bro’s parents were."  
"No, I was saying I'm not sure how he wouldn't know he was abusing his child. I don't care about his parents."  
“He didn’t see it as abuse. He seen it as teaching us to fight and harden up. Like he had too."  
"Why are you defending him on it? It doesn't matter how he saw it it-"  
"I made hot cocoa! Dave, come help me," Roxy called from the kitchen.  
“I’m not defending him or the situation," Dave frowned and looked over to the kitchen before getting up and going in there. "Yeah?"  
Jake slumped back in the couch, pressing his hands into his face with a long sigh. Roxy held out two mugs of peppermint hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate bits on the top. "They're all soy and vegan, so it may taste sort of weird to you. They're still good, though."  
“If you poison me I’m haunting you," Dave took the mugs carefully and heading off to the living room again. sitting his on the table and holding out the other. "I have a mug of hot chocolate in my hands for you, Jake. Be careful."  
"Thank you, love," Jake said while sitting up and taking the cup.   
"Dave," Roxy handed Rose one of the cups she was holding then moved back to sit beside the throw pillow Jake and she had been throwing at each other, "is that Sweet Bro?"  
Dave turned to look at her before sitting down and grabbing his mug, "Yeah it is. It was a Christmas present from Jade."  
"Thank god, I definitely thought you brought that for yourself."  
“No, of course not. I mean I love what I do and shit, but thats taking it to uncool levels."  
Roxy snorted, "You say that like you're cool."  
“Coolest guy I know," he cracked a smile and sipped at his hot chocolate.  
"Apparently I'm no longer a guy, then," Jake said with a grin. Roxy laughed brightly, setting her drink down so she wouldn't spill it.  
“No, I’m pretty sure you are. I’m just cooler than you. That’s all."  
"And what makes you cooler than I, if I may ask?"   
"I don't know, Dave, I think I'm on Jake's side. He's definitely cooler than you," Rox said while trying her drink.  
“Well, the name Dave Strider for one sounds a lot cooler than Jake English. I mean, come on. We know you’re British, no need to have it in the name. Blonds are better, I have awesome taste in music. I make sick beats, I look cooler, and I have a nice ass," Dave chuckled softly, took a sip of his drink and sat the mug down, turning to kiss Jake’s cheek.  
Roxy was down on the floor, laughing. Jake seemed a bit surprised, leaning into the kiss anyway. "Are we really back to our names being a factor of anything again?" He asked with a snort, "Technically, I was raised on an uncharted island, my Gran and I being the only humans on the entire thing. I was just born in England. I don't think sword fighting and making noisy music is any more interesting or cooler than fisticuffs and being raised by a famous tomb raiding adventurer. Besides, why is having your last name a description word any cooler than a nationality?"  
“I told you. It sounds cooler. I sound smooth, you sound foreign."  
"I am foreign," he snickered, "you sound Southern. Cutting your words off, not saying the endings? That isn't smooth, it's lazy."  
“I am southern," he tried to hold back his laugh, kissing his cheek again, "but I didn’t hear you object to me having a nice ass," he said in a teasing whisper, his laugh finally bubbling out.  
Jake beamed, kissing Dave's forehead, "I can't object to what is true."  
He snickered softly and leaned away, grabbing his mug. "I guess not."  
He sipped at his drink, frowning a bit. "Roxanne, I didn't ask for fake milk."   
Roxy gasped, holding a hand over her chest, "Dave! You've turned my innocent gentleman into an asshole! How dare you." Jake snorted.  
“It slipped my mind to mention she made them all vegan. I was worried about not burning you with the hot chocolate," he shrugged at her. "I didn’t do anything. We was like this when I found him."  
"Don't act innocent, Strider, you've ruined me. My gentlemanly habits are over because of you."  
“No, they’re not. You’re just not a pushover anymore," he smirked softly and pat his knee.  
Jake blinked then raised an eyebrow at Dave, "What do you mean? I wasn't a pushover before?"  
“I’ve been with you plenty of times where someone’s said something to upset you or let things slide. You don’t do that too often anymore."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just polite. I'm sorry for have been rude, Roxy, it tastes lovely."  
“Yes, it does," he nodded, drinking his own  
Roxy whistled slowly, turning her attention away from them.  
“What?" He chuckled and looked over at her.  
"Nothing, Dave, I'm glad you like my cocoa."  
“I warned you lalonde, it better not be poison." he teased and winked.  
"It's not poison, I'm drinking it too."  
“You could have slipped a little something into my mug."  
"Oh yes, your mug, one of the two without telling you which to give to Jake. Who knows, maybe I poisoned both of you.”  
“I’m already haunting you. Jake can help me. We’ll have loud ghost sex in your house to scare away people."  
She rolled her eyes, kicking his shin weakly, "Better not."  
“Why not? It’d be fun, wouldn’t it, Jake?"  
Jake sighed, shaking his head and laughing, "Keep me out of weird ghost porno."   
"Thank you, Jake."  
“He didn’t say no. Just no pornos."  
They both laughed, Roxy harder than Jake. Dave finished the rest of his mug, getting up and taking it to the kitchen. Jake followed behind him, swallowing down the rest of his chocolately drink on the way.  
“I missed them so much," he smiled and washed his mug, reaching out to take Jake’s and do the same.  
"Who? The LaLondes?" He leaned his hip into the counter, "I agree, it is always lovely when they visit."  
“Yes, them," Dave kissed his cheek on the way to the fridge to grab a juice. "Water?"  
“I'm fine, thank you. How do you feel about the ball?"  
“Nervous. I don’t know how to ballroom dance. I have a feeling I’d embarrass us both," he sighed, going back over to him.  
Jake snorted, "Mister Cool-guy embarrassing himself? Seems unlikely."  
“Very likely. One thing you gotta learn, Jake, Mr. Cool Guys are usually full of bullshit somewhere. And my dancing is one of those places. "  
"Haha, so you can't dance?"  
“No, I can dance. Just not as good as I say. The only time it looks good is when everyone’s drunk."  
He laughed, grinning, "How can you not dance when your job literally is to know the beat of music?"  
“Doesn’t mean I have the talent to actually dance," Dave sipped from his juice before leaning up to kiss him. "I don’t know about you but I’m almost ready to go to sleep."  
"You are fascinating, Dave Strider. I think we should go downstairs for a lesson in ballroom dancing."  
“How does my lack of dance knowledge make me fascinating?" Dave smiled but took his hand, "Alright, let’s go learn how to dance then."  
"It just does," he shrugged, holding his hand and slipping across the kitchen to go down into the basement.  
Dave smiled wider and followed him down into the basement.


	15. Deathly Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings!**  
> Talk of suicide attempt and also NSFW warning!

"Do you have your phone on your?" Jake asked once in the middle of the room.  
“Yeah, what do you want me to look up?"  
"Well, once we're actually dancing, simple waltz music would be fine. First, of course, you need to know how to dance or anything before we move to actually moving to music."  
“So I don’t need my phone yet?" He nodded though and went over to him.  
"Not yet, I just wanted to make sure you had. Do you, at least, know the beats for ballroom dancing? Or basically any dancing?"  
“Now that much I know," he nodded again, smiling.  
"Can you prove that?"  
“How?"  
"Counting them off?" He chuckled.  
“One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. The same as any other music beat. Assuming it’s in 4:4 time."  
"Ballroom dancing only goes to three, which is why I wanted you to count off."  
“You could have just told me that, dork."  
Jake shrugged, waving his hand, “Eh, whatever."  
“Okay, so what’s next?"  
"The most basic step motions is a small box. Also, if you hadn't assumed, ballroom dancing, it is required you stand with proper poster."  
“I think, I can handle that, sweetheart," he smiled a little, looking him over.  
Jake nodded, "Alright, well, you're supposed to start in the back of the box, in the left corner," he moved his hands out, subconsciously tracing out what he was saying in the air. "Me, I should say. I'm leading so I start in the back, you are starting in the front, right corner. I step forwards with me left foot," he did so by about a foot, "then move my right up and over," he brought his right foot up to meet his left, only for a moment, then stepped down about a foot to the side. "Then the third beat, is meeting your feet back together," his left foot came over to be with his right again.  
“Show me one more time," Dave had watched him the first time, but just to make sure. "That doesn’t look hard, though."  
He chuckled, stepping the same forward motion, "Then to finish the box, you do it in reverse," he had said while stepping backwards then to the left to be standing where he had been in the beginning.  
Dave nodded and moved to stand in front of him. "Okay, I gotcha. Do we try now?"  
"Remember, your motions are in reverse to mine, when I step forwards, you're backwards. Yes?"  
“Yeah, I got it. It’s all good."  
"Alright," he raised his right hand up to just under his shoulder, cupping it with his palm to the ceiling, "Your left hand should be cupped in mine, on the top."  
He slipped his hand into Jake’s and looked up at him, then down to their feet. "Where does my other hand go?"  
He stepped closer to him as he wrapped his arm around him, placing his left hand on the back of Dave's shoulder, "Your other hand should be placed on my shoulder-arm..area. Heh, your fingers go on the seam of my shoulder and sleeve for my shirt, you know?"  
“Yeah, I think so," he nodded and placed his hand on Jake’s shoulder.  
Jake nodded, "Alright, and you should be standing to my right just a bit so your right foot is between my feet and your left foot is to the outside of mine."  
“Like this?" He pressed closer to Jake so he knew exactly where he was standing, moving back again.  
"Um...I'm going to trust your ability to stand," he snorted, "and say yes, love, like that."  
“I just meant that far over," he smiled a little and kissed his cheek.  
"Yes, it should only be the width of your foot being outside of mine."  
“Okay, I’m in the right spot then. What’s next?"  
"Well, we start to step. I move forwards with my left foot and you back with your right first, okay?"  
He muttered a "Yeah," and paid attention to their feet, stepping back when Jake stepped forward.  
Jake made sure to move slowly for him, stepping forward, to the side, back, to the other way, then forwards again. Going in the simple box for him. Dave kept the pace, only stepping on Jake’s foot once, apologizing immediately.  
"You are doing fine, love, just tell me when your are comfortable to move quicker."  
After a few minutes Dave had it down pat pretty smoothly. "Okay, a little faster."  
"Okay," he nodded, smiling wider as he began leading them quicker with larger strides.  
He gripped Jake’s hand whenever he got nervous or close to stepping on his feet but he got the hang of it quickly, smiling to himself.  
"You're doing well, love. Would you like to move up more or is this enough for you for today?"  
“We can keep going for a few minutes, then we call it a night."  
"Then would you mind putting on some music?"  
“Just the traditional waltz?" He let go, pulling his phone from his pocket, pulling up a YouTube video.  
"Yes, just a regular waltz song is all we need," he nodded his head.  
Dave put one on and started it up when it was ready. "There we go.”  
Jake proceeded to lead Dave to the time of the music, taking it out of their box to move in long strides that took them in a large circle while still using the same steps.  
Dave watched their feet as Jake took him out of the comfort zone of his box, but he was still smiling, the blond doing a great job at keeping up.  
As the song slowed to an end, Jake pulled him a bit closer and kissed him gently. "I think you make a fine dancer."  
“Yeah, you think so?" Dave smiled into the kiss, the hand on his shoulder sliding up to cup the side of Jake’s neck. "I had a good teacher."  
He chuckled, kissing him again. "I'm sure he's handsome. Come, let's go to bed."  
“Handsome, hot,” he snickered and grabbed his phone before following him up the stairs.  
"Hot is hardly flattering."  
“Take it as a compliment anyway."  
"I don't like being called that, it isn't a compliment."  
“Fine,” he nodded, opening the door to the basement, slipping his shades off, folding them, and hanging them on his shirt  
"You two are far more quiet while having sex than I would have thought," Roxy said with a grin.  
“We was teaching me how to dance. You’d know if we were having sex," Dave chuckled and grabbed a cup to get a little bit of water before they went to bed.  
Jake only rolled his eyes. She snickered, "Good to know."  
“We’re going to bed. Or at least I am,” he went over to kiss her cheek. "Rose already in bed?"  
She kissed his cheek in return, nodding, "Yeah, she already went up. We're going to switch, I get the bed tomorrow, I'm sleeping here tonight."  
“Got enough pillows?" He arched an eyebrow, heading toward the stairs.  
"I'm fine, yeah, Sweet Bro will cuddle me to sleep."  
“Okay," he laughed and went to take Jake’s hand, going upstairs with him.  
Jake followed him quietly, sitting on his bed once in the bedroom. Dave stripped down into his boxers before brushing his teeth then joining Jake on the bed.  
"Are you feeling well, love?" He asked while undressing himself. Ever since their first night sleeping together, he kept boxers one.  
“Yeah, I’m okay," he nodded and kissed Jake’s cheek, leaning back against the headboard. "Kind of nervous to hear what you have to say. But I’m just fine."  
"What do you mean? What do I have to say?" He raised an eyebrow.  
“Tell me about the accident."  
Jake paused, shifting to sit back on the bed and resting in the headrest as well, "Oh.."  
“Unless you’re not ready yet?..."  
He bit his tongue, "No, it's fine. I want to tell you, of course, love."  
Dave nodded and moved to sit beside him, waiting quietly until Jake was ready.  
Jake hesitated, thinking it over for a while. He wasn't sure how to start, really. "Well, as you know, I was raised my grandmother..Yes?"  
“Yeah,” Dave nodded again, keeping his eyes on Jake’s face.  
"Well," he frowned again then relaxed a bit with a sigh, "When I turned 13, or just after, I'm not quite sure when, my grandmother passed away. To my knowledge, I've always had..issues? Depression being the worse, I think. But my grandmother didn't believe in medication. The adventuring worked for the most part but when we weren't traveling, just sitting around and not going anything, it would always get worse. Then she passed away, while we were in some new country, and I felt.."   
He paused, his breathing slowing as he forced himself to stay calm, "I was alone then. I had no one at that point and nothing to help me. I don't know what country I was in, where I was, but I had my twin pistols with me, and my grandmother's 45. I thought it only right to, essentially, go by her, if that makes sense. I didn't want to be alone like that, I hate being alone," his voice cracked as he began shaking.  
“You were so young," Dave frowned and shifted to get closer to Jake, kissing where he knew one of the scars was before hugging him tightly. "Well you won’t be alone, okay? I mean like any relationships we’ll have our fights. But I promise I won’t leave you alone.."  
Jake flinched when his scar was touched but relaxed some, returning the hug. "The bullet tore through my optic nerves and my cerebral cortex. I lost a significant amount of my memory and, obviously, have trouble retaining it. Apparently I was in a coma, I think for a couple months. When I woke up, it was..terrifying. I couldn't open my eyes.. I didn't know where I was and couldn't look to see."  
“Well, maybe with these new eyes they might be able to fix something. Thank you for telling me,” Dave mumbled, running a hand down his arm. "Roxy had told me the coma lasted for a year. That’s what she was telling me when we went upstairs earlier."  
"I don't..know if it's even possible to replace your optic nerves, Dave. They may be too damaged..?"  
“Well if you can’t see then you can’t see. It’s worth a try if your doctor thinks it’s a wise move."  
Jake sighed softly, kissing Dave's forehead, "Yes.. I'll try to call my doctor while at work, alright?"  
“Alright," he nodded, keeping his arms around Jake and leaning in close, pressing a few soft kisses to his cheek.  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly, running his fingers through his hair.  
“You’ve been asking me that a lot today," Dave pointed out but still nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing at the hand in his hair.  
"I worry about you."  
“Why are you worrying about me?" He smiled a little, letting him go in favor of leaning back against the headboard, "What about you, though? How are you?"  
"I worry about everything, you just a bit more than the rest. I'm feeling no worse, or better, than usual."  
“Anything I can do to help make you feel better?" Dave kissed his cheek, a small smile on his face. Despite the bad story, Dave was still happy Jake trusted him enough to tell him.  
“I'm fine, love, you don't need to do anything."  
“Are you going to sleep?" He shifted to lay down, just looking up at and watching Jake.  
"Aren't you?" He nestled under the covers, pulling Dave close.  
“I was just mostly wanting to lay here and relax. Cuddle up with your sorry ass," he said in a teasing tone, leaning against his chest.  
"I fear that's hinting you were hoping for sex," he laughed.  
“No?" He looked up at him, shifting up onto his elbow, "You obviously didn’t want it in the shower so I wasn’t going to press any buttons. I just wanted to relax with you..."  
Jake's laughter stopped, his smile faltering. "Twas a joke, love? Besides, just because I don't want to have sex in the shower hours ago, doesn't quite mean I can't want to have sex while in bed, late in the evening."  
“I figured it had something to do with the LaLondes being here?" He arched an eyebrow, laying back down beside him.  
"As I told Rose, I imagine sex in a shower being unenjoyable and dangerous."  
“It’s a little dangerous, but it feels good," he laughed softly, kissing his cheek. "So were you wanting sex?"  
"Was I? No. I don't want to have sex in a shower," he shook his head.  
#2  
“I meant now you dork." he smiled and kissed Jake’s jaw softly.  
Jake snorted, tilting his head over, "I'm not sure. It is possible."  
“How can you not be sure?" He pressed a few gentle kisses to the bite mark he’d made earlier.  
"I don't know, I'm still not sure? I'm just not."  
“Well we don’t have too."  
Jake slid his hand down for a small grope on Dave's ass, kissing his head, "I didn't say no?"  
“But you didn’t say yes," Dave mumbled, nipping along his neck with a smile.  
"Well, isn't it your job to make me sure?"  
“It could be." Dave grinned and moved away from him before straddling his hips, nipping up his chest slowly.  
Jake held the tops of his thighs, feeling his cheeks grow hot.  
He gave a teasing grind of his hips before he bit down on his collar bone, not as hard as he had in the shower though. Jake grit his teeth, a small moan leaving him. He knew he was easy, to say the least, but he found it somewhat embarrassing to Dave.  
“Any more sure of yourself?" Dave smiled softly against his skin, digging his nails into Jake’s sides and lightly scratched down.  
He twitched, chills going through him, "Possibly, if not just a bit."  
“Just a little?" Dave smirked and bit Jake’s neck, rolling his hips slowly down on him. "What can I do to make that a big yes?"  
"I'm sure you're fully capable of figuring that out yourself,” Jake grinned, digging his nails into his thighs, lifting his hips to meet his.  
“Now you can give me a few small hints, baby," the blond groaned softly against his neck, teeth sinking into the flesh there until he tasted copper.  
He inhaled slowly and exhaled shakily, moving a hand from his thigh to feel across his torso. "Yes, I can."  
“Now you should," Dave chuckled and rolled his hips again, biting him again a little farther down his neck.  
"Why would I- nn," he swallowed and sighed through his nose, "do that?"  
“So I can make you feel better than what this makes you feel " he nipped up until he could kiss Jake’s lips, smirking softly.  
He kissed him eagerly, clawing into him. "Why don't you try and figure it out, love?"  
“A small hint wouldn’t hurt," Dave chuckled and moving away to kiss down his chest and abdomen.  
Jake shrugged, "I agree, but I don't quite know what else I may fancy outside of what you're already doing."  
“You’ve never messed around with yourself and found out things you like?" He snickered at that, nipping along the top of his boxers, biting a little harder at the tips. "Nothing at all?"  
"I've masterbated before, but I have never exactly done anything in a way to discover a new kink of mine," he shrugged. "Besides the one but that is unimportant."  
“You’ll have to tell me one of these days. And I’ll tell you about one of mine," Dave tugged Jake’s boxers down, peppering small kisses down Jake’s shaft.  
Jake gasped, moaning into his hand. "I would possibly be more, aah, comfortable if you told me one of yours first?"  
“One of my kinks is that I like to be tied up. Or handcuffed." Dave licked up Jake’s member slowly, sucking on the tip and letting it go with a pop. "Figured that out a couple of years ago. I was seeing one of the security guys that worked at my club. I’ll admit I was being a little shit and hE handcuffed me to the bed. It was April first and my friend John had given me a few pranking ideas. He tied me up before I could set up anymore," he shrugged, taking the head back into his mouth slowly.  
"That isn't weird?" He bit his lip, he knew Rose wasn't the nicest when it came to being woken up so he was trying to be a bit more quiet, "That's rather common, as far as I'm aware. I still want to meet John."  
“Being tied up and handcuffed is still as weird as being bitten. And you can meet John, I’ll set it up soon," he promised him before going back to work, leading Jake into his mouth again.  
"Neither of them are weird," he mumbled, shivering a bit with a small moan.  
Dave didn’t answer him at first, leading as much of Jake that he could handle into his mouth. He carefully started to bob his head, running his hands up Jake’s thighs. He spent a few minutes down there before he came back up for air. "Now I do believe it’s your turn."  
Jake bit his lip at the side, his canines cutting into his skin and causing blood to drip into his mouth a bit. He panted heavily, only hardly wheezing. "What you said wasn't weird at all, love."  
“And neither is being bitten, so we’re even," Dave went back up his body, leaving small nips and kisses along his body as he went.  
"I- what?" He gave an air chuckle with a confused expression.  
“Tell me about your biting kink."  
"What about my biting kink? You already bite me all the time."  
He sighed and sat up. "You had to figure it out somehow. I want you to tell me how you found out you like being bitten, Jake."  
"Oh," he snorted, "I was confused. No, I didn't know I exactly fancied biting in particular but I figured out that pain in general is nice any other way. Scratching myself, I suppose?"  
He laughed and kisses his jaw, running his hands down Jake’s chest slowly. "Okay, now that wasn’t too bad," Dave hummed, pulling down Jake’s boxers, tossing them off the bed.  
"I never said the biting was bad," he pointed out with an eye roll, lifting his waist to help him remove the clothing.  
“No need to get snarky," Dave grinned and got off of Jake to remove his own boxers.  
"I can't help it," he shrugged.  
“Maybe I did ruin you,” Dave laid beside him, kissing along Jake’s neck as he spoke again. "It’s okay, I like my men a little tough. So tell me, Tarzan, are you still not sure about wanting to have sex?"  
Jake pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, grinning softly. "I think," he slipped on top of Dave, kissing him for a long moment, "you have most definitely ruined me."  
Dave couldn’t help but grin and kiss him back, hands gripping at his shoulders. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked against his lips once the kiss was broken, nipping said lips gently.  
He laughed weakly, "I think that's yet to be determined," he said in a quiet voice before kissing him again. He took Dave's lower lip and sucked on it softly before sliding his tongue to meet Dave's. The aftertaste of hot chocolate was still in both of their mouths, a numb sort of flavour.  
A muffled laugh left him, moving his hands from his shoulders to the back of Jake’s neck. When prodded, he parted his lips and invited him into his mouth, sighing in pleasure through his nose.  
Personally, Jake enjoyed just feeling Dave more than anything. Not even in a sexual way, Dave was smooth, he was soft and felt so nice against Jake while cuddling and hugging and kissing. He breathed so softly, he was always calm and it relaxed Jake to feel. He just genuinely enjoyed Dave.  
Dave left the kiss how it was for a while, slowly deepening it after a few steadying breaths. His fingers went up into Jake’s hair, scratching gently along his scalp.  
He sighed contently against him, breaking the kiss to kiss his jawline at a few spots before moving to his neck. Sucking and biting into the kisses occasionally.  
Dave tilted his head to the side to give Jake room to work. After a few minutes, he rolled his hips slowly, a small moan leaving his lips at the friction.  
Jake bit into his neck to muffle his own, meeting Dave's hips with his own. He still wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do, top or otherwise, but he felt he was so far doing better than the previous time.  
The bite to his neck made him tense, breath catching in his throat for a second. "Fuck..." he mumbled past another light moan, trying to keep his sounds in check unlike how they had done the first time.  
"So," he kissed the bite gently, panting softly, "you said you brought lube from your apartment?"  
“Uh, yeah. It’s in my nightstand. Sit up a bit," he pats jakes side and tried to sit up.  
"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you," he murmured, sitting back on Dave's thighs.  
“I know you don’t," he nodded and moved to grab it, laying back down. "Am I stretching myself again?"  
"It..depends?" He kissed his chest, "That involves my fingers in your ass?"  
“Yeah, it does. At least three of them," he nodded, sitting the lube beside them.  
Jake cringed a bit, "That really does sound gross but I have to get use to it eventually."  
“It doesn’t take too long. It’s either stretch me out or I’ll be sore."  
He chuckled, kissing his chest again, "I wouldn't want you more hurt than you need to be."  
“Then here you go," he mumbled and handed Jake the lube. "Rub your fingers together or it’s gonna be cold?"  
"What? How would me rubbing my fingers together make the lotion any less cold?"  
“It’s not lotion, it’s lube. And it’s the brand. It gets a little warmer with friction."  
"Weird." He put some over his hands and began lathering it around his fingers, "What's the difference between lube and lotion?"  
“Using lotion on your dick as masturbation is fine, but if we used it now, inside my ass, it could cause me to have a rash."  
"That sounds horrible," he said with a laugh.  
“It is," he grinned, grabbing Jake’s hand and leading it down to his entrance.  
"Does that always happen?" He asked in honest curiosity, forcing himself to relax.  
“Getting stretched? If we had a lot of sex no, like once a day I wouldn’t need stretched. But if my muscles have time to relax in between I need stretched."  
"What? No, that is obvious. I meant getting a rash from lotion."  
“Oh, shit. My bad. Yeah, for me it does. I’m albino. I have sensitive skin."  
"Are you albino? And here I thought your sunglasses were some unironic version of being cool." He chuckled, kissing Dave as he slowly pushed in his first finger.  
“Works for both purposes,” he chuckled, nipping his lip before kissing him back.  
So," he broke the kiss into multiple as he started unsurely pumping his finger, mostly trying to get a feel for it. "When you say your blond? How blond?"  
“My hairs white. I dye it to make it a more golden blond," he shrugged, gasping softly.  
"Really? Why do you do that?" He bent and kissed over his chest until he found his nipple, which he scraped his teeth over.  
“Pe-fuck... people stare," he arched his back, pressing closer. "Pale, white hair, shades. People stare."  
"You're gorgeous, love," he carefully pushed in his second finger, "you should appreciate yourself more."  
“I don’t mind people looking at me, but it’s a stare I don’t like," Dave moaned, grinding down against his fingers. "I wear my shades so they don’t see my eyes."  
"If I get my eyes and regain vision..I want to see you. Actually see you, without dyes and glasses. At least once." He dug his teeth around his nipple, sucking while moving his hand quicker in him.  
“Okay, just once," he agreed, biting his lip with a low moan. Dave ground his hips down against the waiting fingers.  
"Is there something special I have to do?" He asked, kissing the centre of his chest.  
“Take me on a trip with you. Somewhere exciting. Just us." Dave cupped his jaw and pulled him up, kissing him slowly and deeply.  
Jake's hand slowed as his attention was instantly taken by the kiss. His arms wrapped around Jake’s neck to pull him closer, a smile on his face as he kissed him.  
He took his hand away and propped it on the mattress to the side, his other setting behind his head, his weight mostly in his forearm. He thought it over for a brief moment and, yes, traveling with Dave would definitely be something he would enjoy- he smiled against his lips.  
Dave ran a hand through his dark hair slowly, pressing his body close. He grabbed the lube from beside them, warming a bit up on his fingers before wrapping it around Jake’s length, stroking him slowly.  
He whimpered then moaned loudly, the kiss only hardly quieting it. "Ugh, Dave," he groaned.  
“What is it, baby?" He mumbled against his lips, tightening the grip on his shaft just a little.  
A tremble ran up his spin as he moved to his ear, breathing a bit heavily. Another pleasured noise left him, his hips jerking into his hand. "I want you," he growled into his ear.  
“Then take me," Dave let him go after leading Jake to his entrance, spreading his legs a little wider. "I’m all yours, Jake."  
He bit back a statement that wanted to come, instead kissed along his jaw then his lips again. He held the base of his member as he slowly started pushing in him. Dave met his kiss with enthusiasm, his eyes closed tightly. A small groan left him, shifting to wrap his legs loosely around Jake’s waist.  
Jake stopped about halfway in so as not to hurt Dave too much at once then moved the rest of the way in. He didn't know if they would really be that couple that is constantly engaging in intercourse but he certainly couldn't say he disliked it while in the act.  
“That’s it, just take it easy. You’re getting the hang of it," he mumbled encouragingly, looking up at him with a smile. Dave gave a slow testing roll of his hips, Jake’s name leaving him in a moan.  
Jake moved in slow, unsure motions at first but soon became faster and evened out. To keep himself quieter, he continually bite and pulled at Dave's neck.  
Dave knew he’d be bruised up come morning, but he didn’t care. His moans left him in small rushes, meeting Jake’s thrusts with rolls of his own hips. Every one of his moans meeting Jake’s ear.  
He could feel Dave’s skin swelling, teeth marks starting to cover his skin. "Am I hurting you too much," he asked in a mumble.  
“It’s numb," he mumbled after a few minutes. "I’ll bruise but I’ll be okay," Dave nodded, running a hand through Jake’s hair. "Just keep going, please don’t stop."  
Jake slid a hand down to hold Dave's thigh, starting to thrust harder, faster. He groaned, his head starting to go fuzzy with pleasure. Dave bit his lip and arched his back off the bed.   
"Fuck, that feels so good," the blond said past a low moan, kissing and nipping down Jake’s neck and chest.  
Jake hummed in agreement, gasping out weakly. Carefully, he moved his hand from Dave's thigh to wrap around his shaft, moving it with the time of his hips.  
The thrusts and Jake’s hand made his moans a little louder, hiding his face to keep them muffled. He didn’t want to wake the lalondes. Dave kissed him deeply, Jake’s lips muffling the constant stream of sounds now.  
Jesus fuck, Jake wished the LaLonde's weren't in his house at the moment. The sounds Dave was making were addicting, they were seriously amazing, and he wished they didn't need to be quieted. His nails dug lightly into Jake’s shoulders, pressing close and meeting him for every thrust. He could feel himself on edge, kissing Jake needily.  
"Ah, god," he gasped, his toes curling with pleasure. His stomach bubbled, chills running through his body as he felt himself growing hot, getting closer.  
“I’m so close, Jake," he whimpered against his ear, not sure if he wanted to grind down against the oncoming hips or buck up into his hand, Dave’s breaths coming out in short pants.  
He bit Dave's jaw, his canine cutting into his skin easily. Starting to increase speed in both his hand and thrusting, his nails digging into his skin.  
“Shit," Dave groaned and bit his own lip, pulling jake closer. "We’ll have to do this once day we don’t have guests," he mumbled breathlessly, muscles tightening around Jake, bucking his hips erratically.  
"I couldn't agree more," he murmured, moaning through a weak laugh.  
Dave kissed him one more time before he came with a low drawn out moan, pressing down against Jake with a shudder.  
With a few more thrusts and he hit his climax, groaning as he dug his teeth into Dave's shoulder. "Fuck, Strider."  
Dave winced a bit at that, but only ran his hand through the back of Jake’s hair. Dave was breathing a bit heavy, chest heaving as he slowly came down off of his physical high.   
He kissed him deeply, pulling out carefully and shifting a bit over him.  
Dave kissed him one more time, laying back on the bed. "Wow.. I’m gonna be so bruised tomorrow.."  
Jake sighed, slipping over and laying on the bed, "Likely. Will I be?"  
“Maybe a few scratch marks. But god does my neck sting," he chuckled softly, kissing Jake’s chest  
"I'm sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I hope I didn't take it too far."  
“No, don’t be sorry. I’ll heal in a few days. You won’t even be able to tell we had rough sex.”  
"I wonder if the girls heard us," he laughed, "I think we need to clean off."  
“Don’t know, kinda don’t care," he laughed as well and kissed Jake’s cheek. "Let’s lay here for a second."  
Jake wrapped his arm under Dave then pulled him onto his chest easily, "As you wish, love."  
Dave was more than happy to lay with him, closing his eyes and relaxing against Jake’s chest.  
Jake laid calmly under him, his breathing returning to normal eventually. Once he was fully relaxed, a thought came to mind that made him tighten his arms subtly, a crease forming between his brows.  
The blond looked up when he felt Jake’s arms tighten around him, reaching up to press a finger between his eyebrows. "You okay?"  
He blinked, his brows relaxing as he lifted his head to 'look' at Dave. A sigh came and he dropped his head again, "Just thinking, love."  
“What about?" He ran a hand through Jake’s hair, kissing his cheek as he laid his head back down.  
"You want to go on a trip together?"  
“Yeah?"  
"Where would you like to go?"  
“I don’t know, I’ve never been out of the country."  
"Well," he smiled softly, "we'll have to be getting you a passport, won't we?"  
“Yeah, we will. Where would you want to go?"  
"I've been to approximately seventy-two countries, Dave, I think you could chose one."  
“I’ve always wanted to go to Rome. Maybe Greece?"  
Jake chuckled, nodding his head, "Alright, then we shall visit Greece.”  
“Is that what you were thinking about a minute ago?"  
"Some of it."  
“What was the rest?"  
“Nothing of importance.."  
“I’d like to know?..."  
Jake sighed through his nose, "It's nothing, Dave, I was just thinking of different things."  
“It looked like whatever it was was bothering you. but fine," he nodded, sitting up, "ready to take a quick shower and go to bed?"  
He was quiet for a moment then nodded and sat up as well, "Yes, please."  
Dave stood up, going to the bathroom to get the water going so it’d be warm for the two of them.  
Jake followed him a bit slowly, the stickiness of both of their cum covering his stomach and thighs. It was getting cold by then and genuinely disgusting, something he could do without.  
“The waters ready," he nodded after a minute, looking over his neck in the mirror slowly.  
Jake bumped into Dave while moving to the tub, jumping and stepping back quickly. "Sorry," he chuckled softly, moving around him carefully and getting under the water.  
“It’s okay,” he shook his head, looking himself over before joining him in the shower.  
"How long have we known each other?" Jake asked after a while of silence between them in the shower.  
“Almost a month. Why?" He asked as he washed off his body, making sure to wipe himself clean.  
"I can't quite remember, s'all. No real reason."  
“Oh, okay," he nodded, washing his hair next before just enjoying the spray of water.  
Jake made sure all the stickiness was off of him before actually getting soap to clean himself. "Maybe we should start taking baths later in the evening," he joked, snickering.  
“I never know when you might want to have sex," he laughed a little, moving out of his way and stepping out to dry off and brush his teeth.  
"Fair enough," he rinsed off and turned off the water, following him out.  
“Hey, Jake?"  
"Yes, Dave?" Jake felt through the air until he touched Dave's arm, he moved closer and hugged him loosely, smiling at him.  
“When you’re thinking, and I ask you about it, why do you never want to tell me? Do you not trust me?" He looked up at jake, putting a hand on his.  
"What?" He frowned, shaking his head, "No, Dave, I just don't feel it's-? Important? Or really logical, half the time."  
“I’d still like to know," he pointed out and kissed his cheek, "whether you think it’s important or not.."  
He smiled again, softly, kissing his hairline, "Alright, I will."  
“Thank you," he nodded, kissing Jake’s jaw before taking his hand and letting him feel over the bites littering his neck.  
At first, he genuinely wasn't sure what he was feeling but realisation struck and he flushed. " I'm sorry," he said quickly.  
“Don’t be sorry, I was just showing you what happened," he laughed and kissed Jake’s cheek, taking the hand up the the bite mark on his jaw. "This one is the worst. You broke skin here. But it’s okay."  
"Is- that okay to you?" He asked cautiously, gently feeling over the bite.  
“If you’re asking if I usually allow guys to bite me like that in such an open spot the answer is no. But it’s fine."  
Jake was obviously not happy by the answer, he actually felt a bit sick to have hurt him so badly. "...okay."  
Dave frowned and turned around to face him, putting his hands on Jake’s chest, "Hey... I’m not mad. Just a little sore. In a few days it’ll go away," he learned up to peck his lips gently. "Relax, you keep frowning."  
Jake licked over his teeth, sighing softly through his nose. "I don't like to think that I hurt you more than you would have liked, Dave."  
“That’s the thing. I did like it," he sighed, leaning up to kiss him softly. "So stop looking glum.”  
Jake chuckled weakly, "I'm sorry, love, I don't mean to look glum."  
“Then smile," he smiled a little, grabbing Jake’s hand. "Let’s go lay down."  
He smiled a little, nodding and walking to the bed. "The day after tomorrow I think we should go to the range. Or tomorrow before the dance."  
“I kinda want to go tomorrow. I really want to try out that gun," he smiled and slipped into his side of the bed.  
Jake took his medicine then got under the covers. "Alright, we'll talk to the girls about it."  
“I’m sure roxy would love to go," Dave kissed Jake softly before laying down.  
"Yes, I'm very positive she will, it's more about Rose, of course."  
“If she doesn’t, I’m sure she’d be happy with getting an uber and going to the mall or the library."  
Jake nodded his head, yawning, "Probably. Is the library open during this time?"  
“If its not theres a few book stores.”  
"The mall is relaxing," he nodded, "I think we should go to sleep now."  
“Go to sleep then, baby."  
"Will you be going to sleep?”  
“In a few minutes," he nodded, curling up beside Jake, "still a little wired from a few minutes ago.”  
"Wired?" He raised an eyebrow.  
“Still wide awake."  
"I find myself very tired," Jake chuckled, "is that alright?"  
“Of course," he nodded, running a hand over his chest.  
He hugged him closer, nuzzling the top of his head with a content sigh. "Goodnight, then."  
“Good night," Dave kissed his chest and nuzzled against him, closing his eyes and relaxing.


	16. Goose Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning and spoiler!!   
> Jake has a PTSD induced panic attack and ends up hitting Dave.

Jake fell asleep fairly quickly, becoming looser around him. His dream was disoriented and all over the place, mostly in black but fuzzy images coming in here and there. In the morning, he woke with a start, a cold sweat covering him. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he tried to clear his head. Dave took a little longer and while he had his usual share of nightmares, Dave was fine. His face was buried in his pillow, arm slung over Jake loosely.  
He groaned softly, rolling to the side and falling onto the floor. A moment passed for him to assess his decision making then he got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
The thump made Dave sit up and look around groggily, slipping out of the bed, "You okay?"  
"What? Yeah," he nodded, "I just fell out of bed."  
“Okay," Dave nodded, slipping on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants along with one of Jake’s shirts, going downstairs to make coffee.  
Roxy was already awake by then, making breakfast. Looking over, she snorted softly, "Dave, honey, I don't think that shirt quite fits you."  
“Oh I know. Came to make coffee and put water on in case Jake wanted tea," he smiled a little, yawning behind his hand.  
"I already have water heating up, there's coffee made. What was that thud a few minutes ago?"  
“Jake rolled out of the bed. He’s fine," he poured himself a cup of coffee. "So what are you cooking?"  
She raised an eyebrow, a grin pulling up her lips and pinching up her cheeks, "He rolled out of bed? Ten points to Britain. Um, right now, I'm making pancakes and I was also thinking of making you guys some bacon, if you have it."  
“Canada and America still not on the board yet. And yeah check the fridge."  
"On board for what?"  
“Accidental personal damage," he laughed and drank his coffee before sitting the mug down. "I’m gonna go get dressed," he turned, the marks on his neck a lot darker than they had been the night before.  
Roxy snickered, flipping her pancakes, "Maybe not personal damage, but it looks like Jake did a number on ya," she called as he left the room.  
“No regrets," he smiled, going up the stairs to grab clothes and heading to the bathroom to get ready.  
When Dave walked in, Jake was getting dressed. He was standing tensely, turning his head over to the door when it was opened.  
“It’s me," Dave kissed his shoulder as he went by, tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper and refolding Jake’s clean shirt, putting on his own clothes.  
"Where did you go?" He asked quietly, sitting on his bed.  
“Went to go make coffee and put on water for tea, but Roxy beat me to it." Once Dave was dressed he went over to Jake, "What’s wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, sorry. Is she making breakfast?"  
“Yeah, she is. And you look like something’s bothering you," he frowned, playing with the back of Jake’s hair.  
"Just a bad dream, I'm fine." He smiled.  
“You wanna talk about it?"  
"Hm..Nothing, that I can recall. It was just all random things, blurry images of things. Just anxious, I suppose."  
Dave nodded and kissed his cheek softly, "Okay."  
Jake touched his shoulders softly, sliding a hand up and touching his neck. "Breakfast, then?"  
“If you’re hungry," he nodded, leaning down to kiss the inside of Jake’s wrist. "The water for your tea should be done."  
"Thank you, love," he stood up, careful not to hurt either of them in the close proximity. "Are you going to join me?"  
“Yeah, I’m coming," he smiled and stood up, following close behind him.  
Jake paused at the entrance of the room, frowning a bit. "Dave, can I ask you something?"  
“Yeah?" He stopped, resting a hand on Jake’s back to let him know he was still there.  
"I- mm.." he bit his cheek, turning around to face Dave, "I'm not sure how to word it."  
“Whatever way you think is best?" he frowned a bit, looking up at him.  
"I think.. Maybe I'll bring it up another point," he kissed his forehead, "when I can think better?"  
“No, ask me now?" Dave took his hand, keeping Jake there. "Please?"  
"Why must I ask now? It isn't important," he instantly regretted even bringing it up.  
“Because I asked nicely? and it looked important."  
"I think it would be more appropriate to ask Roxy.."  
“Fine," he sighed and let his arm go, slipping past him to go down the stairs.  
"I-" He sighed, "I'm sorry, Dave.." He pulled his fingers through his hair, going after him.  
“Well stop bringing shit up if you’re just going to change your mind and talk to someone else about it. It makes me feel like shit," he mumbled, adjusting his shades once he got downstairs.  
Jake reached forward and grabbed whatever part of Dave his hand came into contact with, pulling him back by his shirt and hugging him from behind. "Please, Dave. That isn't my intention, it would never be, I'm still not sure how to.. Be in a relationship."  
“Well being in a relationship means you can talk to me or ask me anything. Not keep everything bottled up or go to someone that isn’t me," he frowned, looking down at Jake’s arms.  
Roxy glanced over at them from the kitchen then turned back, working a little bit louder to avoid hearing something that she shouldn't.   
"I know," he said quietly, setting his forehead on Dave's head, "I'm trying."  
“Then what did you want to ask me upstairs?" He put his hands on Jake’s arms, leaning back against his chest.  
"I don't know how to ask it, is all. I don't want to say anything wrong."  
“Then try."  
Jake hesitated, feeling Dave's hands with his own, running his thumb across his. "I fear it is, by far, to soon to think or say such a thing, so I was. Wondering when, in a relationship, it could be appropriate to say expressions of, possible, feelings of.." He sighed through his nose, relaxing barely, "love," he kissed the back of his head, "love."  
He stood there for a second, looking down to their hands before lifting Jake’s to kiss the top of his hand. "Whenever you think you’re feeling something like that," his heart was pounding in his chest but he smiled just a little, "I love you too, okay?"  
He ground his teeth a bit, staying still for a long pause, a smile eventually pulling across his lips. "..Thank you."  
He turned around in his arms to kiss his lips softly before laying his head on Jake’s chest.  
"I'm sorry for making you feel like that," he hugged him tightly, "I would never want you to feel so bad."  
“I don’t want you to be scared to say anything around me, Jake... I’m your boyfriend. We have to be there for each other, no matter how stupid we think we sound," he mumbled. kissing wherever his lips were.  
He sighed slowly, nodding his head, "I understand. I'll try to get better at that."  
“That’s all I want," he nodded as well, grabbing Jake’s hands and slowly pulling him to the kitchen.  
Jake smiled softly, gripping Dave's hands. Roxy looked over at them, holding out a cup of tea to Dave, which made Jake smile wider when he could smell it. Dave let go of one of Jake’s hands in favor of grabbing the cup, turning to press it lightly into the hand he’d just let go of.  
"Thank you," he took the cup, smelling the drink. "Roxy, for Christmas, one of the presents I got for Dave was a new pistol for him. The range is closed until the day after New Years so we were wondering if you would like to go to the range with us? Dave would like to go before the dance."   
"Oh, I didn't know you shot guns, Dave, but yeah, that sounds great! But, the dance starts at eight, so we need to be back by about five so I can get ready."   
"Do you really need three hours to get ready?"   
She clicked her tongue, "Are you really asking me that? Dave, what did you do to him?”  
“I didn’t start shooting until Jake taught me how," he smiled softly and put together another cup of coffee for himself. At the question he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled behind the mug. "Guess he’s used to about 30 minutes and me being ready to go. You gotta step up your game, Roxy.”  
"It does not take thirty minutes for," she gestured to her face, "this, okay?" Jake laughed.  
“I figured you just slipped a mask on every morning. Just change masks," Dave joked, kissing her cheek with a laugh. "I’m kidding."  
She rolled her eyes dramatically but laughed and gave Dave a punch in the shoulder. "Asshole."  
“But I love you, Rox, best non-sister in the world," he smiled, looking over to Rose as she walked into the room.   
"I should have let you have the room last night, Roxy."  
Jake flushed, laughing nervously, "Sorry, Rose, we did try to be quiet."  
“You might have, I don’t think he did," she pointed a finger at Dave who only laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Sorry, Rose."  
"He was as quiet as I think he can be."   
Roxy laughed, going across the room and getting the bacon to put in the same pan she'd used for the pancakes, with all the pancakes done being made. "I agree with Rose, Dave was definitely not trying to be quiet. I don't go to sleep as early as you may think."  
“You try going through what I went through and let’s see if you don’t make a little noise."  
"I would love to go through what you went through," she stated with a grin. Jake blushed brightly.  
Dave laughed at that and kissed Jake’s cheek gently. "The pancakes are done. She’s frying bacon, do you want any?"  
"Yes, please," he said in a strained voice, sipping at his tea.  
“Oh, relax," Dave smiled, rubbing his arm gently.  
Jake hummed, shaking his head, "I am relaxed."  
“You look embarrassed."  
"Relaxed and embarrassed are two different things, thank you."  
“But you look it." he laughed softly and pulled Jake down for a gentle kiss.  
He snickered, returning the kiss. "Possibly. It is embarrassing, though."  
"Looks like it was a lot of fun. Dave appears to have been strangled by an octopus," Roxy teased.  
“It’s all in good fun," he promised and kissed him again before looking over to Roxy, "No, I didn’t get strangled, I got bit."  
"A lot," she grinned at him.   
Jake rolled his eyes, sighing, "You're both ridiculous."  
“No, we just like sex," he grinned, going to rinse out his coffee cup, "and yes it was a lot."  
"I like talking about sex," Roxy pointed out, "I'm still a virgin. Only virgin in this house now, I'm so pure."  
“Pure? Bullshit," he mumbled with a grin, grabbing a small handful of gummy worms before sitting down at the table.  
"Pure in a sexual stance," she called after him, laughing brightly.  
“I don’t know, from what Rose tells me your sex toy collection is pretty big. And used."  
Roxy squinted over at Rose and blushed but she only rolled her eyes, "That doesn't count. Everyone uses sex toys, I'm still a virgin, thank you."  
“I don’t use sex toys," he smirked, looking over to the two LaLondes.  
"Yeah, you have actual sex, that's different."   
"I've never used any form of toy," Jake stated as he moved and sat on the counter beside the sink.   
"You also now have actual sex, so you're no longer valid as an argument for my side."   
"I wasn't on your side. I'm not on anyone's side."  
“Even before I was having sex I wasn’t using sex toys. If you can’t get off using your own fingers you’re trying too hard." he chuckled, nibbling on his candy as they waited for their food.  
"I can use my own fingers just fine, thank you," Jake sighed, "shut up, Jacob. It's just more fun to use toys. And not everyone loses their virginity at sixteen, to their friend's brother."  
“Hey, now. Not my fault he had a thing for blonds with a nice ass," he laughed but let it drop hearing Jake’s sigh. "So Rose, we’re going to the gun range today. Are you going to the mall?" He arched an eyebrow.  
After a minute she nodded, "Yes, I think I will."  
"We can drop you off there before we go to the range, dear," Jake said to Rose, smiling.   
"Dave, are you going to give me some of the worms or am I going to have to take them from you with force?" Roxy asked.   
“There is a whole bag on the counter. I ain’t stopping you," he grinned, slipping another into his mouth.   
"Yes that’d be lovely. Thank you, Jake."  
She looked over and smiled, popping a few into her mouth. "Oh yeah, that's something you'll have to be careful for, Jake."  
"What?"  
"Dave has a huge sweet tooth. Candy is going to be the main thing in your kitchen soon."   
Jake blinked, tilting his head, "Oh? I didn't imagine him as such."  
“It won’t be the main thing. But it’ll be there," he laughed a little, shaking his head, "and it’s not a huge sweet tooth. Just a big one."  
"Rose back me up- Dave, like ninety percent of your diet is sweets."  
“No, he does go on those little health kicks at least once a year that only last for like a month," Rose snickered, setting the table. "She does have a point though, David. It’s a wonder you have any teeth left."  
Jake laughed, moving off the counter and sat at the table. "That's fine, as long as you don't make me eat any- I hate sweets."  
“I won’t make you eat any," he promised with a small laugh, rubbing Jake’s shoulder as he down. "I might not wanna share."  
Roxy came up to them and sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of both of them, along with butter and syrup. She had already put butter on Jake's pancakes, a pleasant surprise to him for when he started eating.  
Dave got his pancakes ready and started to eat. "Thanks, Roxy. I hope these aren’t vegan pancakes," he said with a teasing tone and a smile.  
"Of course they are, substitute egg solution and soy milk." She walked back to the kitchen to get her own.   
Jake slowed his eating to a stop, squinting.  
Dave covered his mouth to laugh, a bit of food in his mouth. After a second, he swallowed and squeezed Jake’s hand. "They taste just fine, Jake."  
“She's poisoning us.." he said quietly, starting to eat again.  
“I think so..." he nodded with a small chuckle, starting up as well.   
Roxy came back shortly with her own plate, her pancakes covered in peanut butter and then syrup before she started eating.  
“Peanut butter on your pancakes? Ew." He laughed a little and shook his head, happy with his syrup and bacon.  
"Dude, shut the fuck up, you can't hate something without trying it first."  
“I have tried it that way, it’s nasty."  
"You're nasty," she stuck out her tongue.  
Dave smiled and finished eating, going to wash his hands.  
Jake finished shortly after Dave, going and cleaning his dishes. "Dave, would you like to help me get the guns?"  
“Yeah, just a second," he washed his own dishes and grabbed an apple juice before going to the gun room.  
"Would Wal-mart be open at this time?" Jake asked while unlocking the door, going across the way to the riffles.  
“Last time I checked, it’s open all the time," he went over to pick up his gun and put it in the case. "Why?"  
"Okay, I meant like. Today. Or if it was closed for the holiday, no need to be a smartass." He laughed, "I was wanting some almonds to eat."  
“I wasn’t being a smartass..." he frowned a little, "But yeah it’s open, it’s only closed for Christmas.."  
Jake slung a rifle around him, turning to him, "I was kidding, love."  
“It’s open, though," he looked around at the guns, waiting for Jake to hand him what he wanted so Dave could put them in their cases.  
"You're allowed to get whatever guns you may want to shoot while we're out. Shotguns or anything."  
“If I started on shotgun, Roxy would distract me. I’m going to stick with the small ones," but he did pick out a few more guns.  
He chuckled, "Roxy is very well behaved at the range. Maybe she will make you shoot a rifle with her."  
“I’ll give it a shot," he nodded and smiled softly. "I’ve got what I want picked out, though.”  
"Okay, then shall we proceed to Jade's room to get the ammo?"  
“Yeah," he nodded and left the room, going down the hall to Jade’s room.  
Jake was cautious in the room, not wanting to trip or step on anything of the LaLondes as he walked to the closet. "What all guns do you have, love?"  
“My gun, your two pistols, and two other small handguns that I don’t know names."  
He listened and nodded,getting the appropriate ammunition for the pistols. He checked over the two handguns Dave had, knowing what bullets went with them once he had a feel for what they were. Dave took the ammo and placed the boxes carefully into a bag.  
"What targets would you fancy?"  
“Surprise me, baby. I don’t care," he smiled and leaned back against the wall.  
Jake rolled his eyes and picked up the first pack his hand touched, just a regular pair of circular targets.  
Dave picked the bag up and took it over to Jake, holding it open. "Here’s the bag, Jake."  
He felt the air for a moment until his hands came in contact with the bag, setting the targets and remaining ammo inside. Once it was full dave pulled the bag over his shoulder. "I’m ready."  
"Alright then," he smiled, "then shall we collect the girls and be off?"  
“Yeah, I’ll drop Rose off at the mall, we can stop and get your almonds and then go to the range."  
"Alright then," he grinned, stepping up cautiously and kissing Dave's head.  
Dave smiled at that, kissing Jake’s chest in return, "So do you just get a pack of almonds or was there another reason you wanted to go to walmart?"  
"I'm just in the mood for some almonds," he shrugged, "we can get other things if you would like. Do we need any groceries?"  
“We could use a few things. But if we’re going to the range, shouldn’t we do that after?" He leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"We can. I would like my almonds before we get to the range though, if we may. I'll pay for your gas."  
“Then if you’re getting gas, I can check at the gas station if that sounds fair. Then to drop Rose off, to the range, to walmart and back home. I know it doesn’t take Rose as long to get ready so I’ll just ask her later when she’d like to come back."  
He nodded, "That sounds fair. Come on, let's get downstairs, alright?"  
“Okay." he moved away from Jake and goes downstairs to put on his shoes.  
Jake followed after Dave. Roxy was already in her shoes and jacket. Jake went and started getting on his own shoes. Rose was ready as well, adjusting the toboggan on her head. Once Dave’s shoes and coat were on, he got up and grabbed his keys and phone.  
"Ready to go, everyone?" Roxy asked as she opened the door and stepped onto the front porch.  
Dave and Rose said yes at the same time, Dave already standing and Rose following soon after. Jake stood from the stairs, his shoes securely tied. He got on a jacket and went outside with the rest, shutting and locking the door behind himself.  
Dave unlocked the car for everyone and got in, turning on the heat with a chattering sigh. "Winter sucks, guys."  
"You're saying this to Canadians and someone who's actually climbed Mount Everest like twice, Dave, shut up," Roxy said as she got into the back with Rose. Jake laughed, getting in the passenger seat.  
“You two grew up in this shit, he’s his own personal space heater, and I’ve only seen snow twice before this winter. so I will not?" He shook his head but smiled, pulling out if the driveway.  
Jake only laughed harder, holding a hand in front of his mouth. Roxy laughed as well, grinning and rolling her eyes, "I was saying that in the sense that we don't care, Dave. Your complaints mean nothing."  
“I’m going to keep bitching about it until it stops so be prepared." He drove to the closest gas station, being cautious about the roads as he did.  
Roxy sighed dramatically.   
When they got to the gas station, Jake turned to Dave and asked, "Where are we?" once the car was turned off.  
“The gas station," Dave unbuckled his seat belt, looking over at him with a small smile.  
Jake pulled his wallet out of his pocket and held it over to Dave, "You can get any snacks you may want as well."  
“Girls?" He turned in his seat to the two in the back, "Do you want anything?"   
Rose looked up from her phone after a second, "Just a water, please."  
“Do you want a water or anything, Jake? Sweet tea?" He arched an eyebrow, taking his wallet and putting it in his back pocket.  
"No, thank you, love. Just almonds."  
“Okay." dave nodded and got out of the car, going to pay for the gas and their snacks. The bag was sat in the front seat while he pumped the gas, not enjoying one second of it. He was back in the car as soon as possible, handing Rose her water and Jake his almonds with very cold hands.  
Jake snickered, taking his almonds and then Dave's hands, holding them between his own warm ones. "Are you alright? Frozen to the bone?"  
“If not to the bone then it’s pretty damn close," he laughed softly, sighing at the warmth of Jake’s hands.  
Jake brought up his hands and kissed them each then opened his package of almonds and started popping them into his mouth.  
He leaned over and returned the affection with a kiss to Jake’s cheek, opening his pack of gummy worms, taking a few out and offering some to Roxy and Rose, Rose declining while Roxy took them without complaint, eating them quickly.  
He started the car and drove toward the mall, snacking on his candy as he drove.  
Jake pat his hands in a beat subconsciously. When they got to the mall, Roxy got out for Rose, kissed her cheek, and got back into the car.  
“I’ll call a taxi or something when I’m done. You guys have fun," Rose gave them all a smile, kissed Roxy’s cheek and left. Dave continued on to the range.  
At the shooting range, they went inside first to sign in then headed to the shooting area. Roxy started loading one of the rifles, staying back at the first area while Jake and Dave went to the pistol area.  
Dave sat their stuff down on the table, taking his gun out of the case with a pleased smile. "Thank you again for my present."  
Jake chuckled, nodding his head while getting out one of his twin pistols. " I'm glad you like it so much."  
Dave smiled and loaded his gun, putting the ear muffs around his neck. "How many targets do you want me to put up?"  
"Just two, if you may," he smiled kindly at him, his own muffs around his neck.  
Dave did as Jake wanted, coming back once he was done.  
"I do want you to try a larger gun today. Maybe an AR 14."  
“That’s an a assault rifle, right?" He arched an eyebrow, looking over to him.  
"Yes, an AK is slightly less accurate than an AR. AR-15s aren't that bad as far kicks go, so you don't have to worry about that."  
“I thought you wanted me to do the 14?"  
"They're essentially the same," he shrugged, "Roxy can decide for you."  
“Okay," he nodded, making sure his muffs were around his ears. "I’m ready whenever you are, honey."  
Jake kissed his temple then popped a few almonds in his mouth as he got his muffs over his ears.  
Dave loved the sweet little kisses he got, smiling a bit wider as s he raised his gun and pulled back the hammer, squeezing the trigger, the blond getting better each time they practiced.  
Jake let Dave fire a few rows before bringing up his own pistol, cocking, and firing a couple times down range. Dave only touched Jake to lift his arms just a little more toward the target, smiling fondly over in his direction. He had gotten use to Dave's occasional corrections, smiling while shooting in the new direction.  
After a while dave’s smile grew wide, putting his hand on jake’s chest to get his attention. "You got a bullseye, Jake."  
He paused, looking down at Dave, "I what?"  
“Got the center of the target. I keep forgetting you don’t speak Southern."  
"No, I know what a bullseye is, Dave, I just wanted to make sure I was understanding you," he grinned.  
“Well, you heard right," he matched Jake’s grin, kissing his shoulder softly.  
Jake held his gun in his left hand while gently cupping the side of Dave's jaw in his right, familiar enough with his face to lean down and kiss him on the lips.  
“I love you." he mumbled softly, returning the kiss after a second.  
He rubbed his thumb over his jaw softly, tilting his head slightly and deepening the kiss. Dave closed his eyes and put his hand on Jake’s chest, leaning up to make it a bit more comfortable on Jake.  
Slowly, he parted their lips just enough to speak, "I love you too."  
His lips tugged into a smile, leaning in to kiss him one more time.  
"Having sex in the snow is said to feel amazing," Roxy called to them.   
Jake chuckled but pressed into the kiss.  
“I’m too cold blooded for that," he mumbled, arms loosely around his shoulders.  
He snorted, running his fingers through Dave's hair as he pull away from the kiss. "You're too cold blooded for your own good."  
“We should move somewhere warm," he wasn’t serious of course. More than happy with where Jake and he were right now.  
"Finish off your gun and we can go shoot rifles with Roxy," he kissed the top of his head.  
“Okay," he nodded and turns back around to face the targets, unloading the rest of his rounds.  
Jake emptied his gun as well, smiling pleasantly. Dave put the gun down on the table once it was empty, going over toward Roxy.  
He set down his 9 mm then hesitated at the table. Feeling over, he picked up Dave's pistol and turned it over in his hands. Roxy was distracted, firing off her gun across the way.  
Dave went over to watch roxy, how she stood and held the gun. Roxy was currently shooting an AR-14. She held the grip on the barrel, in front of the magazine, and the grip at the end, her finger poised at the trigger. She closed her left eye, holding the back of the gun at her shoulder and looking through the scope. The gun really didn't have much kick at all, shaking her about as much as Dave's 45 did.  
Dave waited there quietly for her to continue, switching between watching her and toward the target at the end of the range.  
Roxy hit the bullseye or just around it just about every time. Once her magazine was empty, she popped it out and turned to Dave with a raised eyebrow, "Can I help you, sweetlips?" She winked and blew a kiss at him.  
"Coming to see what kind of package you’ve got," he laughed a little and smiled, looking at the gun. "I came to try it out if you don’t mind."  
"The cost is one kiss, take it or get the fuck out of my sight," she said, moving into a flawless New Yorker accent.  
Dave couldn’t help but laugh, kissing her cheek after a second, "That good enough for ya?"  
"Nope," she puckered her lips up at him.  
He tilted his face and pressed his cheek to her lips with a laugh.  
Roxy snorted, "Lame." She quickly loaded her magazine and stood from the little bench connected to the table. "I miss being allowed to kiss you."  
“Well that was before I actually found someone worth keeping my kisses for," he laughed a little, leaning against the table."I'm offended by that statement. I'm totally worth keeping your kisses, but noo, Striders gotta be gay.”  
“I’m not gay. I like women," he shrugged with a small laugh.  
“I'm a woman." She sat on the table beside him, dramatically slowly crossing her legs. "'Apparently I ain't good for ya."  
“I just like Jake a little better. No offense," he winked, picking up the gun and looking it over slowly.  
Roxy rolled her bright eyes, sighing sadly, "Jake always beats me to you boys. Two for two, and he doesn't even know it. Be careful with that, can do a lot more damage a lot quicker than your pistols."  
“I try not to think about that. I don’t really want to," he mumbled and shrugged, pulling the gun up into the right position to test it out. "I don’t want that to get in our way. He doesn’t remember it. It doesn’t matter."  
"To get in the way of what? I'm only joking, Dirk was gay as fuck," she giggled. "Even if he could remember, Dave, it wouldn't matter. They didn't work as a relationship. Not like you two. You guys together are precious and actually talk to one another."  
“Well, from what Jade told me, Dirk was an ass. Especially after what happened, and if that’s the case I’m kind of glad he doesn’t remember. I don’t want him to think I’m like Dirk."  
Roxy turned, hanging her legs over the edge of the table beside Dave. "Dirk and Jake were like, super best friends, man. But when it came to boyfriends, neither of them were actually great, Jade makes it seem like it was entirely all Dirk. Jake never really talked to him, always out with adventures and shit, and when they did talk, they always got in fights because Dirk wanted him to talk to him more. But yeah, you're definitely better as far as Jake's S.O. goes."  
“I knew how Dirk was so I kind if believed her," he frowned just a bit before sighing and trying out the AR, not getting as close as Roxy had, but still close. "I’ve never moved this fast in a relationship before but it feels right..."  
"Yeah? You guys have only known each other a damn month and you're already moved in and saying 'I love you'." She leaned her head back between her shoulders to look back at the target, "Make sure the dot in the scope is perfectly centred in the plus sign," she said while lifting her head to look at Dave. "You guys are moving really fast."  
“Like I said. It feels right," he shrugged, doing as she said, smiling to himself when he hit the center of the target. "It’s not just lust. That’s not all it is for me this time."  
"This time. I would hope you wouldn't be moving in with my blind friend for lust's sake. Even if Jake is the most attractive idiot ever."  
“Which should say something. I mean sure I’ve went to stay at someone’s house for a week or so. But all my stuff is there. What does that tell you?"  
"Could mean you're really dedicated to getting a rich pushover's attention."  
“We both know I’m too hard headed to be a gold digger. I felt bad just accepting his credit card to get the gas and snacks," he laughed a bit at himself. "Dont sound like a Strider, do I?"  
Roxy laughed a bit, patting the top of his head. "I know. Did he get you anything insanely expensive for Christmas?"  
“My gun and a new camera, a Fuji x-t2. Which isn’t a cheap camera, " he smiled, looking over in Jake’s direction.  
"Well, your pistol isn't all that expensive. But I imagine that camera is." She glanced over at Jake.   
The Englishman was still standing where Dave had left him, visibly shaking. He was gripping Dave's pistol in his hands, his knuckles white in the hold. Roxy's face fell as she quickly slipped off the table and hurried herself over to him.  
Dave had put the gun down and went over to Jake just a second after turning around, gently putting a hand on Jake’s back. "Jake, you okay?..." There was concern in his voice, stepping a bit closer.  
Jake jumped, instantly jerking away from Dave and whipping around to face them. Roxy took Dave's wrist and stopped him from moving closer, looking just as concerned as he was. Jake was mumbling incoherently, his hands twitching as he panted- he looked terrified.   
"Jake, calm down," Roxy said in a gentle voice, "it's okay."   
"Roxy- what's, what's happening? Why can't I see? Where are we? Why can't I see, why can't I open my eyes?" He brought both hands to his temples, his right gripping his hair and the other pressing the side of the gun and his knuckles into his hair. "What's wrong with me?"   
Roxy was torn, not wanting to get any closer in case the gun was loaded but not wanting him to still have it in case it was loaded. "Ssh, Jake, it's okay," she gripped Dave's wrist tighter. " You're fine, everything is fine."   
"Everything is not fine!" He stepped back quickly, hitting himself with the hilt of the gun on the side of the head.  
“Jake... listen to me for a second," Dave reach out again, not touching him just getting close to him. "Even if everything isn’t fine, it will be. Okay? Can I have the gun?" The frown was just as evident in his voice as it was on his face, moving to stand in front of Roxy.  
Jake shook his head quickly, his hold on the gun tightening. Roxy held the back of Dave's jacket, watching her friend from around his shoulder. "No, no, I need it, I need the gun, it's my gun, I need my gun, I need it, no, it's mine," he mumbled.  
“No, Jake. That was my Christmas present," Dave took a cautious step forward, reaching for the hand that didn’t have the gun in it, "You don’t need the gun, you need to calm down okay? Me and Roxy are right here."  
"I don't need to calm down!" He snapped, jerking away from him, "It's my gun!"  
“Okay, it’s yours. Just please put it down," the frown sounded a bit more like fear, backing up a bit against Roxy, unsure what to do.  
"It's- it isn't even loaded," he said, quietly, "it's not loaded, it's empty, no worries, I don't have it loaded, I don't know where the bullets are, I can't see so it isn't loaded because I can't find them."  
“Then if it isn’t loaded, you don’t need it. Please, put it down."  
"I do need it, because it's mine and I don't want to lose it too, I need to- I need to protect it," he hiccuped, his empty hand pressing and rubbing his right eye as hot tears ran down his cheeks. "I need to protect it because it's mine and I need it, I need it."  
“Nothing bad is going to happen to it. Jake, please just relax, hand me the gun and let’s go sit down," he reach up to gently brush his thumbs over Jake’s cheeks. "Please, baby?"  
Jake swung the gun over and struck Dave in the side of the head. It wasn't even to cause any real damage but enough to hurt pretty damn badly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" he dropped the pistol, covering his face with both hands.  
“Fuck!" Dave gasped out, putting his hand to his head, a few tears of pain prickling at the corners of his eyes.  
Roxy moved in front of Dave, silently moving his hand to check the injury. Her hands were subtly shaking but her breathing was soft, so as not to disturb Jake any further. "He didn't mean it, Dave, he can't help it," she said in a quick whisper to him.  
“That fucking hurt," he mumbled, seeing a few spots in his vision. Not to mention the blow made him a bit nauseous, lightly brushing her hand away, sitting on the table.  
"He'll wake up soon," she kissed his forehead, pulling a bottle of migraine pain killers out of her purse and handing them to him then going and carefully taking the pistol off the ground.  
"Just worry about him," he took the bottle and lightly pushed Roxy in Jake’s direction, taking the pistol and putting it in its case. Dave grabbed the apple juice he’d put to the side of the table, shaking a few pills out onto his hand and taking them.  
Roxy went back to Jake once he started to calm down more. She spoke softly to him, coaxing him out of the episode and back to reality. He hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder while she rubbed his back.  
Dave closed his eyes and tried to get the throbbing in his head to die down, holding his head in his hands.  
"Where's Dave?" Jake asked weakly.   
Roxy ran her fingers through his hair, "He's off to the side. Don't worry, Jake."   
"Is he alright?"  
"Yes, but you should leave him alone, I think."  
“I’m okay.." Dave mumbled loud enough for them to hear, eyes still closed and head still in his hands, the pulsing dying down slowly.  
"Did I hurt anyone?" He asked, coming off her shoulder and looking in the direction of Dave. Roxy didn't answer.  
“It’ll be fine,” Dave promised him and left it at that, taking his shades off and rubbing his face.  
Jake gripped Roxy's shirt, biting into his cheek. He didn't remember what had happened, so could only trust what they told him. Roxy continued rubbing his back, trying to assure him that everything was alright.  
After a minute Dave got up and went over to the two, shades still on the table, "I think I’m done practicing for the day.."  
Roxy nodded, kissing Jake's cheek, then Dave's, then went back to the rifle area to pack up her gun and such. Jake wrapped his arms around himself, his head turned down.  
“You okay?" Dave mumbled the question and stood in front of him, reaching out to lightly touch Jake’s arm.  
He flinched slightly, frowning, "Did I hurt you..?"  
“You hit me in the head. I have a headache but I’ll be fine,” Dave frowned when Jake flinched away and dropped his hand, stuffing both hands in his coat pockets.  
Jake bit his teeth together, exhaling shakily. He wrapped his arms delicately around Dave, softly apologising, " I'm so sorry, Dave."  
“It’s fine..." he promised him, keeping his hands in his pockets. "I’ll have a pump knot but it’ll go away. I’ll be brand new."  
"You have a- what?" He shook his head, "Never mind that. It going away isn't my concern, Dave, I struck you- and that isn't okay? It isn't alright to hurt people- especially your significant other, for any reason.." he let go when the hug wasn't returned, just feeling worse, "It isn't okay.”  
“I know you didn’t mean to, Jake. I’m not mad. You didn’t do it on purpose," Dave didn’t want to return the hug only to have Jake flinch or jerk away again. "You forgot you were blind for a second, Jake. You didn’t know where we were. I know you didn’t mean it."  
"I didn't forget I was blind, it's more complex than that. But either way, that doesn't justify it? No matter what, even if I'm basically unconscious, there's no excusable reason to have hit your partner."  
“What do you want me to say, Jake? I’m pissed and don’t want you to touch me? Do you want me to mad? ‘Cause there’s plenty more about what just happened to be mad about besides just getting hit in the head with the handle of my own gun."  
Jake paused, before asking, "What else is there to be mad about?"  
“Everytime I touched you, you jerked away from me but then you calmed right down for Roxy. Even after you’re calm you still flinched when I touched you. I was over here first but you spoke to Roxy."  
"It's very well possible I didn't know who you were? And I didn't hit Roxy, I didn't hurt her, I'm sorry if I'm a bit stressed over myself at the moment. I did try to hug you a moment ago and you simply stood."  
“Because every time I’ve touched you, you jerked away from me. And I know you didn’t hit Roxy. All the more reason for me to wonder why you calmed down for her and not me."  
“I've known you a month, and Roxy eight years. Are you really so- I don't even know the word, how can you be so caught up over that? I'm sorry that while having a psychotic break, I didn't quite react to you in a way you would have liked."  
“I’m not caught up on it. I tried to say it was okay and leave it at that. You kept saying it wasn’t okay. I was just telling you everything there was to not be okay about."  
“Which is what I wanted! I want you to tell me what isn't okay, because I don't know and it just upsets me when you say it is. It's the same as for how you felt this morning when I didn't want to ask you something."  
“Well I told you what wasn’t okay," he shrugged his shoulders, frowning as he turned away to go pack up their things.  
"Dave," he stressed, his own head throbbing from where he had hit himself with the gun. He groaned, burying his face in his hands.  
“What?" He turned back around to face Jake, shivering a bit in his spot.  
"I don't know, I'm sorry," he mumbled into his hands, trying to calm back down. Roxy looked over but decided it best not to intervene.  
“It’s okay..." He said with a small sigh, not really sure what else to say about it, heading down range to take down the targets before coming back. Then looking through the snow with his already freezing hands for the shell casings.  
Jake fell back and sat in the snow, his hands still covering his face. "It isn't okay," he murmured quietly.  
“Roxy, would you mind driving back? My head hurts, I just want to relax," he asked after packing everything up, holding out his keys.  
Roxy sighed, taking the keys and everything else from Dave, nodding to the male in the snow before turning and heading to the car.  
Dave went over to Jake, holding out his hand to help him up. "Come on let’s go home. Roxy’s going to drive us."  
Jake slowly removed his hands from his face, tugging at his shirt. "I don't want to mess anything up with you, Dave, but that appears to be all I'm capable of." He stood up, seemingly unaffected when his hand hit his shoulder, simply moving to the side and heading in the direction of the parking lot.  
“Nothing’s messed up," he mumbled but put his hands back in his pockets, trudging slowly behind Jake, signing them all out before joining them in the parking lot, getting into the backseat and curling up, waiting for the heat to start flowing.  
“Everything is messed up, every other sentence that is said between us becomes a disagreement like it's a fucking rule and today, so far, is just a shitfest," he slammed the passenger door. Roxy was tense, pulling out slowly and heading back to the house.  
Dave only closed his eyes, resting his head against the back window, swallowing the lump in his throat. This was the reason he didn’t want to say anything, but Dave was quiet the rest of the way back and the first one out of the car whenever they would make it back home.  
Jake wanted to follow him but new it would just be stupid to try and move to quickly without knowing where the ice was and that it would be rude to leave everything with Roxanne. So he took the bag and walked with her inside and to the gun room  
Dave went to the bathroom first to go look at his head, wincing a bit as he touched the knot close to his temple. his head was throbbing. A few more headache pills were taken before he laid down under the covers, not shivering as bad anymore.  
Once everything was put away, Roxy kissed his cheek then went to start getting ready for the dance, starting with a shower. Jake went to his bedroom, sitting on the corner of his side of the bed, hugging himself loosely.  
Dave didn’t say anything, closing his eyes and pressing his face into his pillow.  
He laid back but immediately jumped back up with a sharp inhale, having laid across Dave's legs. "Sorry," he muttered, tightening his arms.  
“It’s fine," he said, the sound muffled by the pillow. "I don’t think I’ll go to the ball. I’ll give Roxy the money back for my ticket," the last part more audible before laying his head back down.  
"Dave, can we please talk? Actually talk- not what we did at the range?"  
“Go for it."  
Jake sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "We can't live together," he stated, taking a brief moment before continuing. "Not if we can't actually talk out our issues instead of brushing each other off and getting frustrated over it. We still don't know each other perfectly well, so of course there is still things we don't know or understand about each other, and that's fine, but we need to convey our emotions to one another better."  
“I wasn’t frustrated until you wouldn’t drop it. I was ready to let all of that go. I didn’t want to say that everything bothered me because I didn’t want to fight with you. I don’t want to fight with you. But if you don’t think we should live together I’ll move back to my apartment."  
“I'm not saying I want you move out. But that is the issue I am saying, Dave, we need to say the full..feelings? We have? I wanted you to tell me everything that upset you and you were refusing to at first, which is what was frustrating. And I don't understand why it had bothered you, but that's besides the fact."  
“If you wanted me to stay you wouldn’t have started off the conversation with ‘we can’t live together’. And if you don’t want us to get in a fight, every other sentence then why should I tell you what bothers me? ‘Cause that’s when we get into fights. We fight when I tell you what does bother me and when I won’t tell you. So I don’t know what you want me to do."  
"I was saying we can't live together if we can't communicate. I want you to be honest with me, Dave, my god, that's the main point of a relationship. We need to work on getting into fights and how to just calm the hell down, I know that, it's what I am trying to say. I want us to be able to talk to one another," he stood up and turned around to be facing Dave, "without worrying about what is going to to set the other off. Don't you want that as well?"  
“Of course I do," he was still laying down, arms wrapped around himself under the cover. "I don’t want to fight with you all the time."  
"Exactly, then could you please just tell me how you feel? When I upset you or offend you, tell me. And vice versa, I'll tell you how I'm actually feeling. Okay?"  
“Okay," he nodded, glancing over at Jake for a second before shifting to lay on his back and look up at the ceiling.  
“Why are you lying down? It's the middle of the day."  
“My head is killing me."  
“I'm sorry. Mine is as well, I think I may have hit myself."  
“Yeah, you did. Because I kept trying to tell you everything was fine while you were freaking out. Do you want to know what hurt me the most?"  
"Apparently not that I was more trusting of Roxy?"  
“You didn’t hit me until I brushed a few tears off your cheeks," he had his own now, though, wiping them away quickly.  
Jake shrugged, "I probably would have at any moment and it just happened to be then. You were touching my face."  
Dave nodded at the shrug, shaking his head before turning back over, "Right, you would have anyway..."  
"Not like that, I could have hit Roxy if she was trying to touch me. I'm sorry I hit you, please, Dave, I didn't- it was hardly me."  
“Just forget it," he sniffed quietly, "apology accepted."  
"It isn't, I don't believe you. I know you're crying right now, I know you're hurt in more ways than just your head, I know you probably feel betrayed by me. You can't just ignore this stuff."  
“Well I talked about it. Told you what was bothering me. There’s nothing more I can do."  
“I'm not going to forget it," he said flatly, "it isn't just going away."  
“I don’t know what to do other than that. We talked about it. What more do you want?..."  
"I don't know, I'm sorry- it just. I feel more than horrible and there's nothing to make it feel any better.."  
“I guess we will just have to forget it then, won’t we… I already told you I forgave you."  
“I'm not going to forget it. I just said that. Forgive me or not, I still don't feel right- my head is horrible and I feel nauseous. I can't forgive myself."  
“Then what are we going to do."  
"I fear there isn't really anything to do.."  
“I guess not," he frowned and closed his eyes, curling up a bit more.  
Jake scratched his cheek, frowning grimly, "I don't want to go to the ball without you, dear."  
“I look like shit, why would you want to go with me?"  
"Looks aren't exactly important to me and for the overall fact that you are my significant other."  
“I’m covered in bruises, Jake... that’d look bad."  
"What? Why are you covered in bruises?"  
“My neck, my jaw, my head."  
“Can't you just cover up your neck with make-up from the girls?"  
“I’m paler than they are."  
Jake ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it some, "Why did you say your neck was fine earlier but now it is an issue?"  
“Because now I have a huge knot and a bruise on the side of my head."  
"Is the..knot on your head really that noticeable?"  
Dve sat up and took Jake’s hand, lifting it to the side of his head, thick hard knot in the perfect shape of the handle of the gun.  
Jake was honestly about to cry again- he hated himself for causing so much harm to Dave. " I'm sorry," he took his away from his head, his fingers shaking. " I'm so sorry, Dave."  
“Please stop apologizing..." he frowned and looked down, letting his hand drop to the bed. "i know you’re sorry. I know you didn’t mean to. I’m done fighting about it, just please stop apologizing..."  
"I- I find it very difficult to not apologise. My doctors imagine I have post-traumatic stress disorder and I can't exactly disagree with them."  
“Well please try to stop? There’s nothing we can do to make it any better. We’ve already said our peace. I just want to cuddle and hope my headache goes away before the ball."  
"You do?" He sounded slightly surprised, turning more into the bed, "Are you sure you're alright with that?"  
“Yes, I’m sure..."  
"You probably shouldn't go to the ball, you may only hurt the injury further."  
“Please just lay down with me? we can talk about it in a little bit."  
Jake hesitated but nodded. He leaned down and removed his boots and jacket, setting them both on the floor beside the bed, then crawled under the covers with Dave.  
Once Jake was situated Dave scooted closer, resting his head on Jake’s chest and laying there with him.   
He was quiet for a while, his arms around Dave's waist, before saying, "My family calls them goose eggs."  
“Calls what goose eggs?" He asked, a little confused, arms around Jake’s torso.  
"Bumps on your head- from getting hit. Whenever they are really big and swollen, they're goose eggs."  
“Oh." He laughed a little and nodded before slowly pulling away. "I’ve had worse. But I’l be right back. Don’t go anywhere," Dave got out of the bed and went in search of Roxy, knocking on her door.  
Jake sighed, rubbing his face, but stayed in bed. Roxy was still in the shower, unable to hear the knocking on the bedroom door.  
Dave waited until he heard the water go off before knocking again.  
She opened the door with a towel around her torso and a towel crown. "Sup?"  
“Would you mind doing me a favor later? Could you go get make up for me so I can cover a few of these bruises up to go to the ball?"  
Roxy blinked, raising an eyebrow as she looked down at his neck, "Why? Your lovemarks are cute."  
“‘Cause those, the place on my head, the bruise around the knot... I dont want to look like I’ve been beaten to death."  
“Yeah, alright. I'll text Rose since she is still at the mall. Are you okay?"  
“My head hurts but I’ll be fine. I was just going to relax ‘til I needed to get ready. What time is it?"  
"It's almost five," she removed the towel from her hair and walked back to her bed.  
On her left shoulder she had a tattoo for Dirk, it was his glasses and the date he was born and passed away. On her other shoulder was a pistol with '12-01-95 12-03-08' underneath.  
“That was when the accident happened?" He leaned against the doorway, smiling sadly at seeing Dirk’s shades on her shoulder. "I have his shades if you want them..." he offered quietly.  
She glanced back at him then started rummaging through her suitcase. " That would be nice, but he was your brother, you should keep them. 'N' no, it's the last day Jake and I spoke before it. As I said, he was in a coma for nearly a year, in a different country. It was safe to assume he has died but I didn't know the exact date."  
“I have other stuff. His swords, his hat, Hal, Cal, some of his clothes," Dave nodded at the last bit, moving into the room, taking his wallet from his pocket and handing her some money, "For the make up."  
A soft whimper left her, a hand covering her nose and mouth as she shook her head. "No, thank you. Give it to Rose, she is buying it."  
“Roxy, please don’t cry..." he frowned and stepped closer to her. "I was just telling you I had plenty of bis things. You could have the shades.."  
Roxy wiped both her eyes, shaking her head quicker. "I'm fine. It's fine. Sorry."  
Dave sat the money on the bed and kissed her cheek. "Don’t be sorry," he mumbled, rubbing her back gently. "What time did you say the ball was?"  
"It's at eight," she sniffled weakly.  
“Okay, I’m going to go lay back down for a little bit, be careful on the roads, okay?" He gave one more kiss to her cheek before going back to Jake’s and his room, crawling into the bed with him.  
Roxy had only nodded and continued digging through her suitcase for her own make up. When Dave walked back into the room, Jake turned his head in the direction of the door, staying quiet.  
“Hey," Dave slipped under the covers again, leaning his face against Jake’s neck.  
"Hello again. What were you doing?"  
“Asking roxy if she would mind getting me some makeup so we can go to the ball."  
"Are you sure?" He hugged him softly.  
“Yeah, I didn’t learn how to dance for nothing," he laughed weakly, kissing his neck once before relaxing.  
Jake wanted to run his fingers through his hair but decided against it. " Are you going to sleep?"  
“I don’t know. I was just wanting to lay here until my headache eased off."  
"Alright. I may fall asleep, if that's okay with you."  
“Go ahead," he nodded and closed his eyes, pressed a bit closer.  
He nodded and allowed his stress to ease into unconsciousness rather quickly.


End file.
